Blazblue: Shadow Knights
by dialzen
Summary: In a alternate world of Blazblue, 2 travelers comes to Kagutsuchi during the Continuum Shift events, as they change the fates of some characters. Also trying to learn more about their past, as they learn that many worlds and possibilities hangs in the balance. I am thinking of a Q&A spin off, once I have enough questions, so that would really help.
1. Prologue

**Prologue...**

_There's a dark room, a lab. Where a man shrouded in darkness is watching a simulation. A girl armored in purple fights many targets, she demonstrates her power. Summoning swords that not only kill them, but disintegrate them. She feels no emotion. A man shrouded in darkness also shows no emotion as he see's the girl's skills. 2 scientists then enter the lab._

Male Scientist: Um... Sir, we finished with those upgrades you requested.

?: Good, after the simulation ends, update her.

Male Scientist: Yes sir.

Female Scientist: I must say, the new Murakumo unit is really remarkable! Having all of the creative minds that build the previous units to create the ultimate unit is amazing! I wonder how you brought us all in this project?

?: ...

Male Scientist: Well I am impressed myself, this really shows promise to surpass the previous units, may even show promise to bring a new scientific break through since- "PULK!_" _GAAK!

_The man punches the scientist in the stomach and then the scientist disintegrates into black ashes._

Female Scientist: AH! OH MY GOD!

?: Parasites, all of you. We are driven by greed and pride. We are living in a world where we let our weak minds control this world, and we cause tragedies of life over and over again, only caring for our self curiosity! But no more, I lived long enough to see those tragedies repeated, but I and she shall be this earth's true salvation...

_He looks at his creation, expecting a lot of things for her. She merely stares back and nods, showing the test done._

**_Authors Note: Yeah in case you missed it, this is my 1st fan fiction story ever published in this site. Originally it was going to be a Soul Calibur story, but I couldn't help but do this. I've had this story in my mind for a while now, and I got impatient. This is a kind of story with original characters I made up, and their interactions with the Blazblue characters. I really like the Blazblue series, the characters, (some of them) the story, (somewhat) and the wondrous world itself. But I do find some things that urk me. (In case you haven't noticed) Like some characters I really don't like, and the story, especially the endings are mostly unsatisfying. (I like to note that during this time, I haven't finished Chrono Phantasma yet.) So I thought of making my own story for a while now, and going through some trails and errors with myself, I thought of Shadow Knights. I hope to satisfy some people. I may not be a Blazblue expert (I wonder how many are them since you know, the story is more complex then Evangelion.) but I did this to practice my writing skills, and of course, you guys shall be the judges and reviewers._**


	2. Shadow Stories Part 1-Chapter 1

**(Because I forgot to say this last chapter.) Disclaimer: Blazblue is owned by Arc System, not me. This is a fan made story, support the official release. Also don't freak out when the 2 main characters sound similar to the 2 characters from the game, it was intentional. You'll see soon enough.**

_The 13th Hierarchical City: Kagutsuchi. This incomplete city is inhabited by humans, beastkin, and kakas alike. A small city compared to the other Hierarchical cities. But in the minds of 2 travelers that is about to enter the city, a perfect start. One of them has red spiky hair, black long sleeve shirt with a black spiky jacket, and black jeans, with spiky boots. His eyes has 2 different colors in his 2 separate eyes. Purple eye in the left, and a blue eye in the right. He has a short but wide sword in his back. He is accompanied with a taller person next to him. He has dark blue metallic armor all over his body, even a helmet that blocks his face, including blue hair out of the back of his helmet._

**_Shadow Stories (part1): Encounters_**

Red Haired Traveler: Well "sigh" we're here. Right Meta?

Meta: Indeed Shadow...

_In case you haven't met us, which I bet you don't, I'm the one in the red head, with black clothes. And don't let the dark appearance fool you, I am a cool guy to talk to. Well to clear more things, the dark blue armored dude is my little brother. He isn't the sharpest tool in the box, but his skills are. Oh and also, he and I are apart of a special group I lead, the Shadow Knights! Yeah, 2 people may not be considered a group, but I plan on gathering new recruits in the team. Once we enter to town to town, we go to a flashy city called Orient Town. Boy the cities are big. I haven't seen buildings this big in Ikaruga. (Whoops I mentioned something I shouldn't yet.) So anyways, Meta and I found ourselves a old looking house. I say its a decent start._

Male Senior: Are you sure you want this house?

Shadow: Yeah, with a little sprucing up, we can fix this old rag in no time!

Male Senior: Um, hope you don't mind me asking, but you said you are brothers?

Shadow: Yeah.

Male Senior: Blood brothers?

Shadow: Yep, closer than you think.

Male Senior: Then do you mind asking me why is he wear-

Shadow: Thanks for the house. Expect the check next month. "_enters house"_

_So we did a little constructing, a little unintentional deconstruction, (Meta is so frigging big.) but for a month, we finally finished with our new house._

Shadow: "_sits in couch_" Ah... Now this is a house! I haven't been this relaxed since our time in Ikaruga.

Meta: Yes, we created the home of homes. Our sanctuary.

Shadow: "_rolls eyes_" Yeah. I'm gonna go and buy us some grub.

_Now I trust my brother in protecting our house from intruders. But then I realized that he may not protect the house from himself, so I hurried up. My bro has been called an oddball and just plain creepy. (Probably because of not seeing his face in that big helmet.) But no one understands him better than me. We literally went to hell and back together, and we trained a lot since we've been kids. But I suppose that's enough of back story. I go to the grocery store and get a little speed bump._

Grocery Clerk: Um, are you sure that's your name sir?

Shadow: That's in the ID right?

Grocery Clerk: That- Is this really your name sir?

Shadow: Well it does have a first and last name, isn't that good enough?

Grocery Clerk: Well I suppose so...

Shadow: Good, here's your cash, keep the change. "_leaves"_

Grocery Clerk: Wait! Um... Oh well.

_Now I know what your thinking, Shadow Reaper can't be your real name. Well in my personal opinion, it is. Well, I had another name, but I didn't like it, since..._

Shadow: Whoops! _"bumps into a tall lady" _Sorry ma'am. Huh?

Carl: Sis! Are you all right?

Shadow: Hey kid! Is that your..."stare"...sister?

_I met with a some kid wearing a round pair of glasses, and a purple looking outfit with a big ass hat. He looks a circus act, the big mechanical tall lady he calls his sister helped my theory._

Carl: Sorry sir! My sister tends to doze off.

Shadow: Yeah, I can't imagine why.

_I know that was kind of rude. But I was more concerned of that mecha lady. And then in an instant, my concerns were right. That thing attacks me._

Shadow: "jumps out of the way" HEY! What the hell!?

Carl: Sis! What are you doing? Wait... You don't mean he's...hm...I see...Well, you thought you can fool everyone with that disguise, Ragna The Bloodedge.

Shadow: Ragna The Bloodedge? I think your mistaken me for someone else.

Carl: Don't play dumb with me! That Azure Grimore in your hand is very similar!

Shadow: This? My ars magus happens to look like...someone else's.

_Yeah, I realized how stupid that excuse is, but the funny thing is that I'm actually telling the truth._

Carl: You can't run from us! I can't just risk this moment if it is really you! Sis! Get Ready!

Shadow: So your serious about this? All right then, show me what you got!

_Maybe I should avoid fighting a kid, but I can't resist a good fight. You see, I've been training and sparring with my brother through out my life that I found myself fond with fighting in general. And then once I fight with other unique fighters, it becomes a new experience for me. Each fights also helps me get stronger, learning many ways how to fight and with a little help with other sources, I made my own style of fighting. And this kid should be honored to see it. The kid's not bad, well I'm mostly talking about his "sister" since she's doing most of the work. Then he attacks when I'm away from the "lady". What I am not a fan of is 2 on 1 battles. They usually bring an unfair chance. Since he is going to play that way, then I'm going play hard._

Shadow: All right then, if we're playing like that..."ars magus glows" Lets go, Level 1!

_Here is my power, my ars magus can bring out fire. Well, not ordinary fire. It is black fire. I don't know why it was made that way, but it works just as great as fire, with an added bonus to weaken other ars magus powers. My ars magus also has a feature to increase its fire power. 4 levels in total. 1 is basically small amount, but more safe. Level 2 is where I amp it up a bit more. Level 3 is where I go all out. I usually go a little out of control when I stay at level 2, and especially at level 3. And level 4...I never been there before, but it maybe a bad idea, even for me. Also I use my sword that I use for battle. A little gift from a certain clan I joined back then. Let's just say they are one of those sources I mentioned before_

Carl: Wha-? You fight differently than I thought!

Shadow: Still not convinced? Try this on for size!

_Oh and I also excel at speed. Lets just say I was trained in a couple sources. I trained to be a samurai back then, but...things happened, then me and my brother moved to Ikaruga and was trained by a couple ninjas. Then...more things happen, then we have been picked up by some dark looking individuals. They say they were outcasts of Ikaruga since they have different ways on looking on things. I was trained to be an assassin. But instead of using those skills to kill people silently, I instead use these skills to help out my own battle style. You can call me an idiot to prefer a battle other than an easy kill, but that's not what I aim to be. But wait, wasn't I in a fight? Oh yeah..._

Carl: Gugh! Your strong... "cough"

Shadow: Well that was fun. A little tip kid, don't rely too much on you sister. You're not gonna beat me like that.

Carl: "cough" Rag...na the Bloodedge...

Shadow: Kid, I'm not Ragna the Bloodedge!

Citizen: Hey did you say your Ragna the Bloodedge?

Shadow: What? No!

Citizen 2: Ragna the Bloodedge has a big weapon, also that looks like his Azure Grimore.

Shadow: Oh come one!

_Then the next thing I know, I'm being chased by everyone in town! Why the hell are people mistaken me to Ragna The Bloodedge!? We don't even look alike! _

**_Note: His face does looks like Ragna._**

_Trying to look for a way to get away from the angry mob, I find myself surrounded by wind and smoke. Then all of the sudden, I'm in a rose garden? (What?)_

Shadow: Where the hell am I?

Rachel: Your in my garden. So lets make this quick, your already stinking my roses with your presence alone...

**Well hopefully it at least entertained you. I thought of doing the visual novel style of dialogue just like in the Blazblue story mode. If you prefer that way, please remind me, or if you don't I'll see what I can do to change things. Or if you say nothing, I suppose that's fine too. But still, please give me a review, and remind me of some things I need to improve on. Thanks for reading. Well this feels not bad for a start, what do you think?**


	3. Shadow Stories Part 2-Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** Blazblue is owned by Arc Systems, not me. This is a fan made story. Please support the official release. Also to point out that Shadow Reaper and Meta Samurai resemble Ragna the Bloodedge and Hakumen, well that's part of the story believe or not. And for those who are calling bullcrap, keep on reading before you judge the entire story, and the answer will appear early then you think. So here's the story you've been waiting. Enjoy.**

Shadow: Excuse me but if I can recall, your the one who teleported me.

_Ok, things just got weird. First I was chased by crazy people thinking I'm a SS class criminal. And now I've been teleported to some place where Halloween meets Valentines Day. And just who is this girl? Sort of looks like a bunny rabbit. She carries an umbrella and I can only describe her outfit as some Halloween doll dress._

Rachel: Hush now, I've sent you here to look for answers.

Shadow: Answers?

Rachel: Like who are you? and what are you doing here?

Shadow: Well I like to know where am I too.

Gii: Dummy! That's not what the princess meant!

Nago: Hmph! Ignorance like that won't get you anyway with the highness herself.

Shadow: Whoa! Did those plushy toys just talked?

Nago: Hm, our appearances may fool you, however we are Madam Rachel's personal assistances.

Rachel: That's right, and now you shall assist me now.

Nago and Gii: Wait whaaaaa!

_She jumps, or at least looks like it because the wind rises up and she floats in the air. She then uses that umbrella she's been carrying and used it like a baseball bat and hits the flying little bat thing. I dodge it, thinking she got nothing else, but all of a sudden, lighting almost hits me! I kept on dodging, but little did she know, I'm fast enough to race with lighting! Not really, but close._

Shadow: Whoa! Ho! Yeagh! "_jump straight at her_" Lets see if you dodge this!

Rachel: Hmph! "uses Nago as shield"

Shadow: "_Boing_!" Whoa! The hell did you- "_gets hit by a pumpkin and falls down_" WHAT!? Pumpkin? What?!

_Then all of the sudden, the wind gets stronger and random things start getting in my way! Knowing this wouldn't end well, I leveled up to 2. Leveling up will increase my speed as well. I dash through, left and right, slashing everything in my way. Then a giant frog comes in. If I were more dumbstruck in that moment, I would have been a sticky pancake. But I was able to blast the frog out of my way. I was already exhausted doing all that in one go. Even in level 2. Speaking of which, I switch back to 0_

Rachel: Tired? You can't fool me. How about some tea to refresh you? Oh Valkenhyn...

_Then a old looking butler appears out of nowhere. Pretty much nothing surprises me at this point._

Valkenhyn: Yes Madam Rachel?

Rachel: Our guest needs refreshments. Valkenhyn, you know the drill.

Valkenhyn: Yes Madam Rachel. All for milady.

_Then he leaves and sets up a table with 2 seats. So that bunny girl sits down and expects me to drink tea with her. Alice in Wonderland much?_

Rachel: Well, go on.

_I just decided to sit down, the tea could have a sleeping potion or something._

Shadow: So what was that all about?

Rachel: My theory seems to be correct.

Shadow: What? What are you talking about?

Rachel: You. Your not supposed to be here.

Shadow: Hey your the one who brought me here.

Rachel: Not what I meant. Imbecile.

Shadow: Well excuse me princess, but I don't speak cryptic language.

Rachel: You are in a middle of an anomaly. A added speck or leaf in the timeline.

Shadow: Ok...can you say that again in while making sense?

Rachel: You are not supposed to be in this world, but due to some time distortion. You are brought in this world. I know, I've seen someone like you before.

_I didn't know what to say to that. Well except one thing: Ridiculous._

Shadow: Um, ok...Am I also some chosen one to fight some evil king to save some damsel?

Rachel: You may not believe me now, but it matters not. You will find the truth eventually. But I have one piece of advice, stay away from Ragna The Bloodedge.

Shadow: Wait what?! "_disappears from smoke_"

Valkenhyn: He didn't finish his tea.

Rachel: He seems he didn't need it. _'I am curious of your existence. No matter, once he finds out his true origins, I will be there to see for myself.'_

_I'm back in the city. Looks like there's no mob this time. Ragna The Bloodedge. I've heard of his name before. You can say far too many times. He is the NOL's most wanted man. I'll admit, for a dangerous man, he seems like a fun challenger. But he tends to overstate his welcome. I called myself the Shadow Reaper to show that I'm a reaper that goes against the rules, I choose my victims through my judgment. Then we have Ragna The Bloodedge taking the title of Grim Reaper. Seriously, that's my shtick. What makes him reaper worthy? Because he has a big ass sword? Yeah, if that sword turns to a scythe, then maybe I might be convinced. Whatever, he seems to hold promise for the best fight of my life. Also he is after the NOL, maybe I might have him join my cause. But we might have to talk about names-WHOA! That is a REALLY BIG dude. Seriously, that guy might actually tower Meta! And it looks like its fighting someone defiantly smaller. And, is that a girl with guns? Whoa, she can move fast! The girl with a blue outfit fighting a big red hulk with armor. Yeah, that's something you don't see everyday._

Noel: Haaah!

Tager: Got you! "_slams Noel down_"

_Whoa! He slammed her down hard! I can't believe she can stand after that!_

Noel: Ugh...Of course...Red Devil I'm no match.

_It looks like she can't fight _anymore.

Noel: Ugh! "_Falls down_"

Tager: I'm sorry. Kokonoe, I am retrieving target.

_I can't just stand there doing nothing. Its time to do what I do best!_

Shadow: Hey! "_jumps in front of Tager_" For a big guy, I never thought you'd waste that power on a little girl. No offense lady if your hearing.

Tager: Out of my way. You are disrupting my mission.

Shadow: Oh I'm sorry, I'll just leave and-oh wait, no I won't. I may not know much about you Mr. Red Devil, but I have my own ground rules, 1 of them being, not letting innocence be abducted by shady creeps like you!

Tager: Stubborn one. Kokonoe, what shall I do now?

Kokonoe in speakers: He's only wasting time, push him off the side.

Tager: Roger that. Sorry, but you either give me the girl, or I will have to move you aside with force.

Shadow: Can we skip the talking, and into the fighting already?

_This might be a crazy idea. The guy is HUGE! And now I'm learning that he is more than just size. He has some big ass gauntlets that can reach me somehow. But he didn't have to reach, he has magnets for hands! Yeah, I see a pumpkin queen in Transylvania, and now I'm fighting a red hulk mixed with Frankenstein._

Tager: I have you!

Shadow: Oh no you don't! "_dashed out of the way_."

_I ought to think of something. I've faced big guys before, but he can blow them all away in 1 punch. But, he seems like a big target. Hm...he doesn't know what I can do. Oh ho, its about time he knew. I try to stay away from him, but at the same time try to damage him enough for him to not react. I leveled up to 2 and did more damage._

Shadow: Bet you didn't see this coming. "_slashes Tager multiple times and dashes away."_

Tager: Grreagh!

Shadow: That's right! I have the speed..."stops and aims his hand like a gun sideways atop of of his sword" and the fire power. Bet your magnets can't help you counter me.

Tager: Grrrrrrrgh!_ "glows yellow"_

_Shadow: What is he?_

Tager: Yagh! "_shoots yellow ball of energy_"

Shadow: Whoa! "barely dodges" Ready Aim Fire! "_shoots black fire ball_"

Tager: "_gets hit_" Hrrk! He disrupted my systems!

Kokonoe on speakers: What! How the hell did he-Wait, he looks familiar.

Tager: Kokonoe? "_hears an explosion_" What was that?

Kokonoe on speakers: I don't know, let me check! Lambda come in, Lambda!...What?! No way! The seithr levels in her location is very thick! Lambda is going out of control!

Tager: Kokonoe! Teleport me there!

Kokonoe on speakers: No, your in no condition to fight her without repairs! Besides she disrupted the teleportation system somehow, you'll have to find your way back yourself.

Tager: Understood! "_flies off_"

Shadow: Wait! Damn it, now I'll have to follow him and-

Noel: Uh...Mhhh...

Shadow: Oh crap, I forgot. "checks on Noel" She's in bad shape. I'm gonna need to bring her to a doctor or a nurse. Maybe I'll find something that way.

_I tried to find a place to help that girl. I notice that she's wearing an NOL outfit. Yeah, the men in blue, the guys in charge of everything. People may not have their problems with them, but I have plenty problems with them. You should be aware that me and my brother lived in Ikaruga, you should know how it felt to be forced to run away with no home to get to. This girl however has some innocence in her. I don't like the NOL, but I'm not that prejudice. Besides, she reminds me of a certain someone I met before. Back when I was a kid...There was a girl crying, I didn't know if it was a dream or not, but I didn't care, I couldn't ignore it._

Crying Girl: _"sob_" why? "_sob"_

Young Shadow: Hey, hey, why are you crying?

Crying Girl: They wouldn't stop hurting me_..."sob"_

Young Shadow: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! Now tell me what's your problem.

Crying Girl: _"sniff"_ Ok...I don't know why, but there are some mean men trying to hurt me. _"sniff"_ I don't know why, they just hurt me...I can't move, I can't defend myself. _"continues to cry"_

Young Shadow: Hey now, don't cry. I'm here. I won't let them hurt you.

Crying Girl: _"sniff"_ Really?

Young Shadow: Yeah! I want to help people! Besides you look too cute to cry like that.

_Once I seen her smile and those red shiny eyes, I know what I want to be, a hero. A symbol of hope. I seen heroes and badasses of story, and I want to not just be a hero, but represent hope. The same one that I gained when I was really young. The same one HE tried to take away from me. Heh, what am I doing? I still need to find a safe place for this girl. I ask around and I heard about Litchi's Clinic. I ask for directions and I finally found it. I knock on the door and meet a blue haired girl with a Chinese looking outfit._

Linhua: Hello, may I help you?

Shadow: Yes, actually can help her? "_shows an unconscious Noel over his shoulder_"

Linhua: Oh my...Is she all right?

Shadow: That's what I like to know.

_I stayed in for a while now, and I can see that see was beaten badly. I've seen lots of people get beat up, but for some reason, seeing those bruises makes me cringe._

Shadow: So how is she?

Linhua: Well, she will recover, but in her condition, it will take a while. Unless Miss Litchi shows up to help.

Shadow: So is she like your mentor?

Linhua: I guess you can say that.

_You know, there's too much innocence in her it hurts. I was gonna leave the girl in her hands until I see a certain look in her eyes that caught my attention. She looked at the girls NOL uniform, and she had a small angry look on her eyes. I could already tell she doesn't like the NOL._

Shadow: You don't like the NOL, don't you?

Linhua: Oh! Um...Well...

Shadow: Don't worry. I don't like them either. But showing hate on one innocent soldier won't teach them a lesson.

Linhua: You...dislike the NOL? Can I ask why?

Shadow: Lets just say, they took my home away. I'm gonna go now, I got unfinished business. "leaves"

Linhua: Home? Ikaruga?

_I probably never should have left the poor bruised girl alone. But it could be worse, I could have Meta watch her. She could have a heart attack. But she seems to be in good hands. Now I have to follow that Red Devil fellow. He shouldn't be far. (Since that guy is HUGE.) I go to the same direction where he left. I couldn't see him anywhere, I found out that I'm in some disserted place. Then it hit me, the seithr levels are high. Good thing my black fire got me covered. I go to level 2, I go to some dark cave, and the flames protecting me is blazing bright enough to help my sights._

Shadow: Man, what is this place? And am I going to the right direction? Well the seithr sure is thick here. Maybe there's something interesting here. But I better hurry before the black fire gets out of hand. I suppose this place doesn't have any hot dog stand? ice cream parlor? Then again, the seither would ruin them. heh heh.

_Then I don't know what's happening now, but the seither is starting to move around. Then I start to see things, like flashbacks, and I mean flashbacks that I don't want to come out of my head now. Especially this one. I see a burning house. The fire is black. I started it. I remember running away from the house, I see a large tall man. It's that Old Man. I hate him. I hate him SO MUCH! Then I hear screaming from the house. I run back to that burning house, trying to save that person. Once I enter, I get kicked in the face, and next thing I know, I'm back in the cave. I was kicked by a tall looking dude, he looks familiar._

Shadow: Meta? Is that you? "_dodges attack_" Silent, sporadic, Still not sure.

_The Meta I know would have said a crazy line explaining himself. But it looks like this seithr is messing with me. I don't know why and how they can do that, but it looks like I'm fighting a Meta Samurai clone. Call me weird, but I'm always trilled to fight Meta anytime. I just hope this imposter is at least good enough to satisfy._

Shadow: In case you didn't know, "slashes Meta imposter" I have the speed! "dashes and kicks imposter in the head" I have the strength! and the-HACKH! "_imposter grabs Shadow in the throat and punches him straight to the other side of the cave_" ugh, durability...

_This guy is just as tough as Meta, I'll give it that. Looking at it more, its filled with seithr somehow. I can feel it after that hit. Wait! If it's made out of seithr, my black fire can do the trick! But I'm gonna need a lot of power to it to seal the deal._

Shadow: "_Activates ars magus_" Grrrrrrrrgh! Oh I forgot to mention, "_levels up to 3_" I also have the FIRE POWER! "_imposter dashes straight to Shadow only for Shadow to roll_ _around behind imposter_" Bad move fog-head. "_shoots_"

_The blast made the imposter fly through the cave, but for decisive measures, I wall jump my way straight to the imposter and slashed him multiple times and grabbed its head and slam it down to the ground, then POOF! it disappears into fog. I ought to remember doing that again, this time where people can actually see. Also I calmed my ars magus to level 1, because you know, fire bad. But then I see there's more to this cave. I kept walking and then I see I'm in some weird looking room, if I can call it a room, its friggin huge. Pretty old looking too. I keep on walking. But then I see more flashbacks, yeah, that's what I need, more painful memories. It's that girl again, the one I saw crying. Now she is lying down in the ground._

Young Shadow: Hey Hey! What's the matter?! Are you alright?! Say something!

Weaken Girl: Uhhh..."see's Young Shadow" Oh...Your here...I'm so glad_..."cough" "cough"_

Young Shadow: Who did this?

Weaken Girl: It's those mean men...they are killing me_..."cough"_

Young Shadow: What? Where are they?! Come on cowards! Show yourselves!

Weaken Girl: ...please...don't...blame yourself...do-don't forget me. _"cough" "cough" "cough!"_

Young Shadow: I can help you! I promise! Just tell me what to do! Please!

Weaken Girl: "_cough_" you are so nice to me...no one is ever nice to me...thank you... "_her breathing stops_"

Young Shadow: WAIT! Don't go! I didn't even know your name! "_her body glows and disappears_"

_All I can think about one thing. Why? Why did she have to die? Did she deserve to die? But then I got lost on my thoughts. And then..._

Young Shadow: HAAAAAAAAAAGH! "_black fire surrounds him_" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! "_the scenery turns to a black apocalypse as black fire destroys what's left of everything"_

_Then all of the sudden I'm in level 3? Damn it! I try to turn back to level 0, the seithr seems like its decreasing anyways. I wish I'd forget that moment. That dream was the worst I've ever had. But it felt real, I felt her die in my arms. She felt real. Too real. I try to keep my cool, I can't let this get in my head, especially when someone could be watching me. I see a big place, and its FILLED with seithr. I knew the drill, turn to level 2. I checked the place and saw someone is inside. It's a girl I think and she has a weird looking armor on her, well except for the main body area. Who is she? Whoever she is, she looks sick._

Shadow: Um, hey there.

_She has some blonde whitish hair. But it's slowly turning greenish, and so is her skin._

Lambda (corrupted): "_inhaling and exhaling_" no more...

Shadow: Huh?

Lambda (corrupted): I SAID NO MORE! "_swords flies everywhere _"

Shadow: WHOA! "_dodges swords_" Is this really how you greet a complete stranger?

Lambda (corrupted): LEAVE ME ALONE! DIE! "_attacks Shadow_"

Shadow: "_dodges_" It looks like the seither is too much for her! I'll have to get rid of the seither in the area, and then try to get the seither out of her. _(While trying to not burn her alive.)_

_I dual with her, I have to keep her preoccupied while I burn the seither. You know I've been able to use this power for awhile now, and see what it can do, and yet not know how it works. Maybe the creator of this is a cryptic, no good, poor excuse of a fath-Whoa I gotta focus! She really has a predictable yet very strong pattern. She keeps on summoning swords (maybe she's knows that bunny girl since they both can do magic.) and whenever I dodge them, she dashes straight at me and try to slice me up with her blades on her arms. Also doesn't help that her leg armor looks like it can poke someone to death. I try to not hurt badly, just take her out of my range and burn the air full of seither, and it's taking longer than I thought. It doesn't help that this girl is going nuts! The more she breathes in this amount of seither, the more she gets stronger, and also she'll die from overload. I can't let that happen! (Not again.) She doesn't have much time, I have no choice._

Shadow: No Way! No one is dying here! "_activates ars magus_" Level 3! Lets go! "clashes blades with Lambda"

Lambda (corrupted): DIE!

Shadow: No ones dying! Including you! "_unleashes a wave of black flames all around the area_"

_Flames are all around, I try to get rid of the thick seither. But if I keep this keep, the girl will fry to death. I got to make sure she's normal. A little more...a little more...little more...STOP! The fire stops. Damn that wore me down. Is she...all right?_

Shadow: Hey. Hey! "_checks one Lambda_" Are you all right?!

_Her skin turns to a tanish color. Her hair is turning blonde again. Yes! She's gonna be alright!...Right?_

Lambda: "_visor turns on_" Power...Power System...Stable...Where...am I?

Shadow: Hey. You holding up?

Lambda: Who...who are you?

Shadow: heh, I am The Shadow Reaper. But you can call me Shadow.

Lambda: Sha...dow?

Shadow: Yeah, Shadow. Can you stand?

Lambda: Ye-Yeah. "_stands up with Shadow helping_"

Shadow: You seem alright. So...I was wondering, if you'd like to join my group.

Lambda: Group?

Shadow: Yeah, you seem to be a lonely type. No offense. So anyways, I lead a group that plans to make this world a better place for us outcasts. You do seem to have some anger issues you just let out not to long ago. So what do you say? You like to join me?

Lambda: Join...you?

_I guess she reminds me a lot like the crying girl back in my dreams. She has that same confusion and curiosity in her face. The visor blocking her eyes doesn't help, but somehow, I can see the eyes over that. I'm not sure if her eyes are the same like the girl, but I have a hunch that she might. Even if it isn't her, (then again, that's the more likely possibility to be honest) I can't leave her the way she is. I extend my hand to her, hoping she excepts. She has some shocked, yet confused face. I shouldn't push my luck if I'm mistaken._

Shadow: Ok, if you don't want to join, I understa-"_Lambda grabs Shadow's hand_"

Lambda: I accept your offer. Thank you.

_Well, I'll be damned. She seems to be happy. Well she isn't showing a big smile, but I could already tell there's happiness in those words._

Shadow: Well then, welcome to the Shadow Knights Miss...Um...What is your name?

Lambda: Lambda...

Shadow: Lambda...Well Lambda, welcome to the team. Well the whole team is not really here. So any idea how to get out of here?

Lambda: Oh, "_scanning_" energy levels still damaged.

Shadow: Oh crap, well looks like we'll have to walk our way back then. "_both Shadow and Lambda walk together to the way Shadow went_." So is that armor glued in, or is it removable?

Lambda: Hm?

Shadow: On second thought you don't have to answer!

_While I ramble on, I have I high hopes for the Shadow Knights more than ever. I know I can not only stand up to the NOL soon enough, but I can be someones hero. You don't have to be a bright, shining, knight to be someones hero._

_?: "a man shrouded in darkness appears once Shadow and Lambda leaves" _Hm...

_**Shadow Stories: Encounters End...**_

**So what do you think? I'll admit, I never thought I can make stories this long in the last part. But, now I know. (and knowing is half the battle.) So I hope this satisfy you even more, because I put a lot into this one chapter. Please review, tell me on how I can improve and thanks for reading. And don't worry, this is only the beginning.**


	4. Meta Stories-Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Blazblue is owned by Arc Systems, the following is a fan story. Support the official release and hopefully the wait for this one will be worth it for all of us.**

_**Meta Stories: Identity-Chapter 2**_

_Darkness. All I can see is darkness. Now there's fire, it too has a dark color. I still remember that day. The fire engulf the room, including myself. And this helmet becoming one with my face. It was the most painful experiences I ever had and ever will. Then I realize something. I'm sleeping. Then I awoken. I exit out of my room, seeing my brother in the living room. The new member shows up. She is not wearing that armor she wore back when I first seen her._

Shadow: I see everyone slept well, now lets eat some good ol' breakfast. "brings out a bag of Chinese food"

_My brother is my older sibling after all, he takes care of things mostly, and quite well too. The new member seems to enjoy her meal. Then she stares at me. I have been stared a lot to get used to it. After all, I am fully aware of my appearance. She and my brother eats her meal while I sit by. My brother seems distracted. He looks at our new member very strangely. And then I mutters something._

Shadow: red eyes...

Meta: You say something brother?

Shadow: Oh! Um...Nothing Meta. Just thinking of some stuff.

_Ever since we had this new member, he has been acting strange. A day ago we await for this new member to show her unarmored self. Once she did, Shadow acted strange then he ever did._

Lambda: "comes out of room and reveals her eyes"

Shadow: Huh?! '_Red Eyes?'_

Meta: Is something a matter brother?

Shadow: Um...No, just never thought a mechanical, sword slashing machine can look so cute underneath those robot parts heh heh...

_Hm...He was flabbergasted, I could tell. He may hide it well, but you can't hold a secret to your brother. Especially from me brother. Another day past and I have sparred with the new member, and she shows promise. Her swords can do damage, but she lacks the determination._

Lambda: Damage input: 35%. Unable to continue...

Meta: Is that all? Your heart and soul isn't shown in battle. You can't rely on the machine in you, but the soul within you. "puts sword back to mechanical scab" That way, you'll reach true victory. "leaves"

Shadow: Hey, he didn't hurt ya or anything right?

Lambda: Damages were heavy, but will rejuvenate in time.

Shadow: So I'll take that as an alright. He is right, you seem a bit lifeless in battle. Staying calm in battle is one thing, but you show no adrenaline rush to your attacks.

Lambda: Hm? Adrenaline rush?

Shadow: Well you do show a lot of skill, hell, you caught me of guard when you sparred with me, but if you going to battle someone that can get through that, your going to need to add more power to your moves.

Lambda: How do I do that?

Shadow: Well, put more emotion to your moves.

Lambda: Emotion?...I don't know what you mean.

Shadow: heh, Well, I'll help you next time we spar. Lets go inside.

Lambda: Affirmative.

_They both go inside. My brother helped the new member quite well. But he shows a lot of concern for her. My brother must be hiding something from me. There was a new years party that we watched in the roof of our home._

Shadow: "holds a soda bottle up" Cheers to a new year guys! Lets make it a good one! "drinks"

**_Fireworks appear._**

Lambda: The roof can't bear our weight. Going to collapse in t minus 10 seconds.

Shadow: Come on Lambda, your being paranoid, I'll know it when I hear it.

Meta: WHAT?!

Shadow: I meant the fire works are too loud!

Lambda: T minus 3 seconds.

Meta: WHAT?!

Shadow: I meant- "**CRACK!" **Whoa! "_Shadow, Meta, and Lambda falls down to the house_" Ow! Goddamn it!

Lambda: T minus -5 seconds.

Shadow: Oh don't rub it in!

Meta: Ha Ha Ha...

Shadow: ...teh...ha ha ha ha!

_We all have our laughs in that night. I can fully acknowledge Lambda as a true Shadow Knight comrade. I still want to know about Shadow's secret with her, but for now, she is a our partner against crime. Days past, and we help assist people in there problems. One of them asked us if we were vigilantes. Fool! We are more than just vigilantes, we don't just bring justice just for profit, we are demonstrating our power to this city and its inhabitants that they are protected by strangers of the night! We stay in the darkness, and enter to the light to make history! We are the Shadow Knights!_

Shadow: Um...Yeah Meta, thanks for the introduction. Lets get going.

_I tend to sometimes say stuff in my thoughts. My brother says I need to work on that. No matter, we come back after a successful mission._

Lambda: Another successful mission done.

Meta: Ha! We shall show this city our might!

Shadow: ...

Meta: What is wrong brother? You seem distraught.

Shadow: Well...you know that we plan to go against the NOL in this city right?

Meta: Well yes. It is our goal to show them our strength, power, and our own JUSTICE!

Shadow: Well, why haven't we did it yet?!

Meta: Oh?

Shadow: We stayed in Kagutsuchi in...what was it again?

Lambda: 7 days, 13 hours, 47 minutes, and 58 seconds. "Shadow and Meta stares at her" A total week.

Shadow: A total week! And I don't think the NOL even noticed us! I say we go to their base and challenge them!

Meta: I see. Why haven't I thought of this before?

Lambda: I've scanned the area of The Novus Orbis Librarium cathedral facility, and it is highly guarded and connected to other bases for reinforcements.

Shadow: And?

Lambda: This is a highly dangerous mission, ranking...10/10 in my data banks.

Shadow: Come one, I bet those guys in Sector Seven is over exaggerating. Besides, if you seen me and Meta back then, we took down lots of big time groups and mafias.

Meta: Yes, we showed strength and power to the deluded fools that stand in our way.

Lambda: But...

Shadow: Listen, we can handle one small place, plus we have you now. You can disarm the guys. Now come one! Time to make history!

Meta: Onward!

_My brother leads us as we overthrow the evils of the NOL! Those times of facing mafias and bandits could be childs play compared to the NOL. Which is why it excites me so. It also excites my brother. Lambda however seems to doubt this quest, but she haven't seen our true power. (And she may not know her own.) We decide to go check the security of the place and take down the ones carrying the guns. My metallic body can take those feeble bullets, but Shadow and Lambda isn't. So we hide in the shades around the facility and Lambda scans the area. I am not too fund with the espionage strategy, but my brother is leader for a reason._

Lambda: They are sniper classes in each of the higher levels.

Shadow: All right then. We each disarm the snipers, knock them out, then destroy their guns, and that's when we go to the lowest level and reveal ourselves.

Lambda: "_looks away_"...

Shadow: What's wrong Lambda?

Lambda: Nothing...

Shadow: Do you still have your doubts?

Lambda: ...

Shadow: "_sighs then grabs Lambda's shoulder_" Lambda, when you go do something risky like riding a bike, or jump to rooftop to rooftop or just taking on a dude larger than you in battle, sure the odds are stacked against you, but thinking you'll fail won't help your chances on actually succeeding. When the chances of victory seem slim, never think of the chances of failure, and always think of victory. Think how your going to win, and do it.

_My brother truly inspired both of us. That is why he leads us._

Lambda: Are you sure this will work though?

Shadow: Just do your part of the plan and we will too. After that, follow my lead.

Lambda: ...Affirmative.

Shadow: That's what I like to hear! Come on, lets get in position. Don't jump in until I give out a signal. "jumps ahead"

_We separated and hid on many areas of _the building. _I go under a window and await the signal. But then I over hear a conversation. 2 people seem to be talking._

Tsubaki: I'm just so glad you agree to do this Jin.

Jin: Yeah, sure...

Tsubaki: What's wrong Jin? You look upset.

Jin: ...

Tsubaki: Look, its just like I said, what ever your trying to do, we'll do together. Just allow me to help you find Ragna The Bloodedge.

Jin: Ragna The Bloodedge is mine! Don't interfere!

Tsubaki: Jin...

_Then the sound of glass shatters. Its the signal! I jump in the room, destroying to glass in my way. Before they can respond, I dash past them and I see the cowardly sniper try to shoot me, but with no success. I destroy their weak toys and jump down to the lower levels, I see other gun wielders, I cut all them as I activate my thunderous lighting, striking their weapons out of their hands. I meet with my other comrades down below. They successfully done their part._

NOL Soldier 1: What the hell happened?

NOL Soldier 2: We have intruders in the lower level!

NOL Commander: Surround them! Don't give anywhere to run! "all of them surround them"

Shadow: Lambda, how many are they?

Lambda: Scanning...48 enemies and increasing every 5 seconds.

Shadow: This should be interesting... Jump! "the NOL attacks but the 3 jumps up"

_This is an exhilarating time! We jump and slash our way to countless weak opponents, we rise above the building. Then I see my brother enjoying this as I do._

_Shadow: Aaaaaand going down! "all 3 falls fast while Shadow's fist is flaming"_

_Me and Lambda are taking down any guard that is targeting Shadow while he charges his ultimate attack._

Shadow: LIBARY LOSERS, MAKE WAY FOR THE SHADOW KNIGHTS! "punches the floor and a wave of black flames hit each guard around."

_We look at the bodies of defeated men._

Shadow: Well, now that we got your attention...

Tsubaki: What is the meaning of this?! "shows up" Who are you and what do you want?!

Shadow: Um...I was getting to that. Well in case you haven't heard about us, we are the Shadow Knights, the dark protectors of this city.

Tsubaki: Eh?

Shadow: That's right! We seen the true dark colors of your government, and we will show you that we had enough of your bullcrap!

_Clearly our foes are standing there in fear, we truly intimidated them. The red haired female one is looking at us almost like she is confused, but deep down, she is afraid of our true power we demonstrated. We have made our names in history!_

Jin: What is this? "shows up" A bunch of fools couldn't handle a bunch of renegades? Do I have to handle things myself?

Shadow: So whose the blonde lady here? Wait, don't tell me...that's the hero of Ikaruga?

_Ugh. Looking at this one annoys me. This? This is the one who destroyed the fair town of Ikaruga? Its worse than I thought. A pretty boy..._

Jin: And who are you?

Shadow: Didn't we already introduced ourselves? Listen , you need to understand where we come from. So we do a little activity that helps us understand certain people...

Jin: And that is...

Shadow: PERSONAL BATTLE! So Who do ya choose?

Jin: "jumps down to Shadow's level" Hm, your so anxious to die are you?

Shadow: Um, that didn't answer my question. Who are you going to fight?

Jin: What makes you worth my...wait...your...

Shadow: Huh? What is it?

Jin: Y-Y-Yo-you...YOUR NOT MY BROTHER! "attacks Shadow"

Shadow: "blocks" Ha! Looks like you chose me! Meta, Lambda, choose your opponents, if not, take care of the guards so no one interferes!

Meta/Lambda: Very well!/Understood.

Tsubaki: Jin! "jumps and transforms to her battle outfit and lands in the same low level" Get away from him!

Meta: "clashes blades with Tsubaki" Interfering a battle are cowardly and dishonorable.

Tsubaki: I don't know who you are, but you won't get away from this!

_I do battle with the red haired one. And I might be actually crazy like people say, because I believe I see an eye in her hat. She fights strangely unlike other opponents I've faced. She attacks with her small blade that extends like a snake, and also powers of pure light. She is far unpredictable then the others, but just like the others, she hasn't seen my power._

Tsubaki: Hah! "slashes Meta multiple times and blasts Meta with a ball of light" Accept your judgment. "see's Meta through the smoke" What?!

Meta: Ha ha, I can take the pain, and block it. But, the secret to my power, is if the opponent can take the pin as well. "electricity surges around Meta"

Tsubaki: Wha-What is this?

Meta: Feel my thunderous wrath! "does a spiral slash, surging the area with electricity"

Tsubaki: Ah! "gets hit" Ahhhh! "falls down" Ugh!

Meta: I felt the lighting burns under this armor for too long to get used to it. A feat no sane mortal can master.

_I notice Lambda making sure the guards doesn't reach us. She does her job stupendously. I then notice my brother fighting that pretty boy, he is fighting with rage and anger. When fighting my brother like this, it is a big mistake._

Shadow: "dodging attacks" Say, what made you steamed anyways? Was it something I said? Was it because I called you a girl? Sorry, but I wouldn't know you were a guy from a mile away.

Jin: Shut up! This is not my brothers voice! This is not my brothers attacks! You are not my brother you filth!

Shadow: I don't know what is your problem, but your fighting me! You should focus on this fight, because I HATE being ignored by stock up fakers like you!

_Shadow has the upper hand! That faker is letting his guard clearly down. He isn't defenseless internally, but he is not acknowledging Shadow's speed. He should be more aware of Shadow's fighting style._

Shadow: It is bad enough that you were the one who thought of the crazy idea to burn my home down, but you are actually called a hero for it?! "_kicks Jin in the stomach_" Because bringing fire to peoples homes defiantly spells "hero". "_punches Jin in the face_" Now I understand now that you probably did your job, because there was a war, and you probably wanted it to end decisively. "shoots black flames to block ice" But you showed that you gave no shits to anyone! Not even the ones your protecting! All those people that I saw die! All of those friends lost! My brother almost died because of you bastards! All of that for nothing! "_uppercuts Jin_"

Jin: GAHH! "falls hard"

Shadow: "inhaling and exhaling, then calms" And I'm the badguy now. Well there is one difference between us, and that is fact, is the difference is between fire and ice.

Jin: Guhhh..."plants an ice trap"

Shadow: So guys, how was that for an ass whooping? Man I showed this clown who was really coo- "freezes"

Lambda: "gasp"

Meta: Um...brother? are you alright?

Shadow: Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah...I-I-I-I-I think I-I-I ne-ne-need some he-he-he-help here.

Meta: Very well. "He and Lambda pushes frozen Shadow away"

_As much as I hate to admit it, but my brother seemed to underestimate his opponent again. He did avenged our old home, but he seemed to accept this as a draw. While we help out Shadow, he tries to thaw himself out. We showed the NOL that we were not weaklings they met back in the fiery last days of the war. That day..._

Young Meta: Ah! Wh-Where am I? Where do I go? "_see's a NOL soldier and see the soldier carrying a bloody sword_" Ah! "_The soldier raises the sword high up, threatening the to kill Young Met_a"

_Then he came in like the wind. Kicking the soldier that almost ended me._

Savior: Come child! I shall protect you!

_I remember that moment well. I couldn't sustain my mind. My brother described that my near death experience made me turn insane. That is debatable. I couldn't remember my young self and what I used to look like. Almost as if my former self has disappeared from existence, and that night was the moment my former self died, and I was born. My brother worried for me for years, but he realized that I changed to a new mind, a new body, a new man. I have fully embraced my mantle of samurai, I am the Meta Samurai._

Shadow: "still thawing" Yeah, I already got that all ready Meta. But thanks for telling Lambda who you are. "finishes thawing" Whoooof! By the way Lambda, why are you staring at the window this whole time?

Lambda: The NOL forces could come back for us, in full force. I taken precaution to scan for enemies coming this direction at all times.

Shadow: Come on Lambda, after the whooping they taken from us, I doubt they'd want to face us again.

Lambda: ...

_Lambda seems to worry too much about this. We defeated the NOL forces in their home turf. Despite that, Shadow issued a 1 on 1 challenge against the hero they call Jin Kiseragi in a rematch. No doubt my brother wants to prove that pretty boy that he is superior. Lambda hasn't known yet, but she will soon as the next day later, all 3 of us walk to the cathedral again._

Lambda: Where are we going?

Shadow: Gonna prove that pretty boy who is the real deal hero.

Lambda: ?

Meta: Clearly they will have to accept, for it is a great shame for their hero to not accept a challenge of a life time, to prove if he is not a false hero. Even as we speak, he is preparing for a battle of-

Lambda: Duck! "_NOL attacks them with heavy artillery, the 3 ducks and rolls to safety_"

Meta: Battle of ducks? What is my life coming to?!

Shadow: She means, we've been had! I knew that pretty boy doesn't have the balls to- "dodges grenade explosion"

_We run to the city. We then recollect ourselves and plan._

Shadow: Ok. Jin really is an asshole for attacking us instead of taking my challenge!

Lambda: You what?

Shadow: Oh! Well...You see...I couldn't accept a draw like that, so I thought of emailing the NOL to...challenge Jin again...

Lambda: ...

Shadow: Yeah, I now know that it...may not be the most smartest decisions I ever did.

Lambda: ...

Meta: Shadow, what do we do now?

Shadow: Ok, lets get serious now. They are hunting us down, so we should stay in Orient Town. We also need to continue convince the town that we are the good guys.

Meta: Why is that?

Shadow: Because if the whole city supports the NOL, this will be a lot more harder for us, so I think the best option is to have the city route for us, and since the NOL claims to protect this city, they wouldn't hurt anyone in this city. That way, the NOL will leave us alone, at least until our next encounter with them away from the city.

Meta: Hm...could be tricky, but might work.

Shadow: Alright then lets drive the NOL out of this city, with the citizens help! Right Lambda?

Lambda: "leaves"

Shadow: Hey! Lambda! "follows"

Meta: Brother! Um...Very well! I shall carry on the mission!

Shadow: Come on Lambda! I'm sorry, it was dumb, I know! Lambda? Lam-"ice hits him" DA! "falls to a food stand" Pah! Well, at least you prepared I suppose.

Jin: Your death, shall be satisfying.

_I have separated with my brother and Lambda, but I focus on the enemies in front of me. They fall easily to my might. Then they resort to cheap tactics by attacking me from behind and stabbing me in the shoulder with an electric shock. That angers me. Then the flashbacks of that night return to me, only this time, I'm the destroyer. Time slows when I give in to my anguish and rage, I become one with the thunder and strike hard like lighting. Shadow says that killing will bring a bad name to us, but even he knows that accidents happens. I take care of the soldiers and walk out of the town because I notice a someone walking out. She wears an NOL outfit, but not any battle outfit I've seen. Her body, her eyes, her hair, its like I've seen them before. Then a mysterious man in black walks behind her._

Hazama: Oh Miss Vermillion...

Noel: Oh! Captain Hazama!

Hazama: I've been looking everywhere for you. You know ever since that mission I sent you on searching for Jin Kiseragi and Ragna The Bloodedge I haven't heard a word from you ever since.

Noel: ...Oh, sorry...

Hazama: Oh well, no harm done. Now that I found you, lets go back. There's a lot of nasty rumors about you assisting Ragna The Bloodedge.

Noel: Well actually Captain Hazama, there's a couple questions I have.

Hazama: Oh? "shows evil eyes"

Noel: L-Like, are you aware of a name called...Terumi?

Hazama: Oh hohoho, you think your really smart now are you? So you remember that time. Where you seen my true colors. hehehehe...

Noel: Cap-Captain Hazama? (I knew it!)

Hazama: Your coming with me you little brat. "green mechanical snakes appear"

Noel: Huh?! "dodges snake"

Hazama: "dashes at her and grabs her in the collar" I have plans for you. Huh? "dodges electric attack" The hell?

Meta: Are you hurt damsel?

Noel: Someone...saved me? And...did you called me damsel?!

Meta: I see through your twisted look. You are evil I say.

Hazama: I see your new in town. (Well crap, this will waste even more time.) Consider yourselves lucky for now, and I will come for you Noel Vermillion. "leaves"

Noel: Just what did Captain Hazama want from me?

Meta: Are you unharmed?

Noel: Um...Yeah...Who are you?

Meta: I am...I...

Noel: Um, sir?

_Then I felt an urge. An urge to kill her._

Noel: Ah! "_jumps back_" Wha-What do you think your doing?!

_I don't know what came over me, but some force in my mind has a certain hatred over this girl I never met before. Luckily, she knows how defend herself._

Noel: "_dodging_" No choice...Bolverk! "_2 big guns appear from her hands_"

Meta: Oh, so she does know how to fight...

Noel: I don't know what your trying to pull, but you won't have your way!

_She shoots her guns, I dodge them, I attack, she dodges. I feel the impact of the blasts. I felt worse, but for a small girl, she actually damage me somewhat. I demonstrate my speed. Although my brother specializes more on speed, I can merely dash in high speeds, and attack decisively. However, I am also battling myself. I am being controlled by mysterious urges. I get behind her, I was about to cut the back of her neck, but instead I kick her at the stomach once she realizes my presence. I kicked her straight to a front of a shopping store. She falls back down, while I try to collect myself. But those urges are trying to corrupt my already broken mind. That girl is still there, she isn't running away. Either she truly wants to defeat me to prove something, or she see's me as a true threat to others. Maybe it is wise to run away, not that it would truly help her._

Noel: Your pretty tough. (can I really beat him?) Eh?! "dodges electric slash" I have to beat him!

_She fights more desperately, but also more carefully. She keeps on shooting at me while I dodge. I charge my sword and jump at her, she dodges the electric attack, and before I was able to attack again, she blasts me to the stomach. She is exhausted, while I noticed the damage she did. I draw my sword back to my scab, hopefully I would contain myself. But I continue to charge to the girl, she keeps on firing at me desperately._

Noel: No stay away. "_keeps on shooting_" What do you want with me? "_shows fear_" Please...go away..."_Meta gets closer_" GO AWAY!

_She is now paralyzed in fear. I seen it before, they have nothing to give. I struggle to gain control. I have no reason to kill her...I shouldn't...kill...her...GRAAAGH!_

Meta: "extends hand to Noels head"

Noel: '_Is this it?'_

Meta: hm..."pats Noels head"

Noel: huh? "Meta leaves" What? Why did he...

_I won. I won this round. And because of that, a life is saved. Well, an innocent one. I leave as fast as I can. I still do not know how I lost control of my own mind._

Meta: What is the meaning of this? Surely those urges can't just happen randomly.

?: It is quite simple. You want to kill that wench.

Meta: What?! Whose there?

?: I am one of the thoughts that was hiding inside you. The one you try to bury for far too long.

_One of my thoughts? I may not be a well minded individual, but I never thought I have dual personalities. The voices become stronger, its almost like the voices are surrounding me._

?: The filth still lives, so why spare her? She must die! You know what you have to do. She is a waste of space! She is better off dead! You know you want to.

Meta: No one...Controls me! "_electrified the area_"

?: Looks like I'll have to take care of the job myself.

_Then the manifestation of that voice create itself a body. But I never thought on of the thoughts in MY head, would be this skinny. It attacks in a fighting style I haven't clearly seen before. One of the attacks actually somewhat freezes me. I don't get what kind of thoughts of mine represent me as this skinny. But the skinny me attacks more faster, he seems to fight more elegantly, but somewhat more viciously._

Meta: Enough of your games. You are not me.

?: I am more like you then you imagine. You just try to deny it and act like someone your not. But it won't matter once I take control! "attacks, Meta dodging attacks" Your not so tough in your on mind are you!

Meta: I am just as strong though. "lightning hits Meta"

?: Wha?!

_My back is a giant satellite, I harness the power of the above, and strengthen myself. With all my might I slash him, even if he dodged, I went around him and kick him in the stomach, then kick him straight up, and I continue to do a rising kick and continue to damage him, then I slash him down to the floor. He lies there defeated._

?: She...must...die...

Meta: There is only 2 people I only listen to, my brother, and myself.

?: I am...you..."_disappears_"

_Maybe, but I still chose my path. I try to find my brother and Lambda, they seem to have separated. I jump rooftop to rooftop as I try to find them. Then I find Lambda frozen. I punch to the ice enough for her to break free herself._

Meta: Are you unharmed?

Lambda: Temperature rate -3%. Need heat sources immediately.

Meta: You need to warm up. Very well. "_carries Lambda_"

_I search for a warm place for my comrade. I found a place that could help, Litchi's Clinic. I knock the door, then a little girl with dark skin and dark blue hair opens the door._

Linhua: Hey a-whoa! Um...Can I help you sir?

Meta: My friend needs help.

Linhua: Whoa! What happened to her?

Meta: Lets just say she caught a frost bite.

Linhua: Um, Miss Litchi! We have a situation!

_Then the one she calls Litchi comes in. She wears white and red clothing with a panda in her head. She also has a weird expansion on her chest compared to other females I've seen._

Litchi: What is it Linhua? "looks at Meta and Lambda" Ah!? Is that?!_ "puts her hand on Lambda's head." _Oh my...She needs to be warmed up and fast!_ 'Can this really be number 11?'_

_She tries to take her armor off, but it can't be done. Then Lambda awokens._

Lambda: Wa-Wait..."removes her parts slowly"

_She is then taken to the couch near a fire place, covered almost completely with a blanket. She seems to hold up nicely._

Meta: Are you recovering?

Lambda: Status...Temperatures rate stabilizing. Recovering at 55% speed.

Meta: I see.

Litchi: May I ask something? You seem to be new here, can I ask your name?

Meta: My name...My name is Meta Samurai. A Shadow Knight.

Litchi: Meta Samuari...Shadow Knight?...

Meta: Yes, my brother leads the Shadow Knights. To dethrone those who prey upon the weak.

Litchi: What do you mean by that?

Linhua: Miss Litchi! Come quick!

Litchi: What is it Linhua?

Linhua: There's a fight going on! And bystanders are getting injured!

Meta: Brother?! He must be still fighting!

_I leave to find him, and I see my brother getting overwhelmed by that pretty boy. I can tell he was sneak attacked. I see Shadow and Jin fighting fiercely, but the fight causes destruction around them. My brother seems to try to save them, while that poor excuse of a hero takes advantage of it. Disgraceful! Jin strikes Shadow down to the middle of the city as he is about to make his kill public._

Shadow: Ow! Ugh...You know, for a war hero, you sure fight in a cowardly fashion.

Jin: You really think I care about pointless things like that? Your existence is ugly and need to die slowly like the vermin you are!

Shadow: Oh I'm sorry, can you say that again only more heroically? "_Jin kicks him in the stomach_" HUGHU!

Jin: Shut up and die...I don't care if I'm a hero, I don't care for the people in this glutton town, I don't care for this world! The only thing I care for is to kill my brother! And you have the gall to have his face. But the good thing of it, is I'll take enjoyment of killing you, just as much as I'll have enjoyment of killing my brother... "_raises sword up_"

_I position myself to save my brother, until that little girl from the clinic comes and interferes!_

Linhua: No! "gets in Jin's way" Don't kill him! He is just mad because he lost his home because of your force! Don't punish him for it!

Shadow: You?! What the hell are you...

Jin: Stand aside kid. I don't care for his home. He needs to die, that is all.

Linhua: No! I'm tired of the NOL pushing people around because they won't follow their rules! You've protected us, but you show no compassion to anyone, not even the ones your trying to protect! I had enough!

Shadow: Kid...

Jin: Peh, fool. If you want to die, I won't hesitate. "positions sword"

Tsubaki: Wait! Jin what are you doing? Were you really trying to kill that kid?!

Jin: Tsubaki, don't get in my way.

Tsubaki: Listen to me Jin...

_That red haired one stops that pretty boy to do damage. What a dishonorable wench. Having a title of hero and acting like its nothing. I may not hold a title of hero, but he wouldn't know heroism if it hits him in the rear end. And the crowd of people seem to agree. ._

Citizens: Hey, did the hero say he didn't care for our lives?/He was about to kill a little kid!/Hey its non of our business!/But my friend got hurt because of that fight and he didn't bother helping!/That spiky hair guy saved my kid, but the Hero of Ikaruga didn't bother trying to help!

_They were some mumbling in the crowd, the girl protecting my brother comes to check on him while Litchi comes as well._

Linhua: Hey are you alright? Hey!

Litchi: You know him?

Linhua: Yeah, he was that guy that came in with an injured NOL member while your gone.

Litchi: He did? "looks at Shadow"...Listen! You need to run away! Get out of Kagusutchi and never come back!

Linhua: Miss Litchi?

Litchi: Its too dangerous to stay here! You need to run! Now!

Shadow: What? Guh...You got to be kidding...I didn't came here to cut and run...I came here to make a name for myself, and that's what I'm gonna do!

Litchi: What is with you? Don't you see that your meaningless pride will cost you your life?

Shadow: Grgh! Meaningless?! "_fire covers him_" Just what the hell do you know about meaningless?! "_calms flames_" After losing your home from a false hero, then when you try to make a name for yourself, you are mistaken from a another person! If I can't beat him here and now, everything I went through was all for nothing. I have to try, to find out if I can, its the only way I'll know.

_My brother had shown his true feelings. He is right, we went through a lot together to give this fight up.__ Even that girl shows sorrow for him, then she leaves, going back to the clinic. As I see the fake hero still talking to the red haired woman._

Litchi: But you can't fight now. There's no way you can't prove yourself now. How can you show your power if you have none now?

Linhua: Simple Miss Litchi. "enters with a small capsule" The other way to get power, is to share power.

Litchi: Linhua, where did you get that?

Linhua: I found this in one of the cabinets. This one can heal him, but only temporarily.

Litchi: What? No! The effects can be painful, even for him! Plus we only use this when its an emergency!

Linhua: But this is an emergency! He and I are tired of living a lie! Tired of those poor souls that lost their lives in the Ikaruga War die in vain! Tired of it all!

Litchi: Linhua..."looks at Shadow with pity" "_sighs_" Ok. Give it to him, but I want to know one thing, your not going to kill him are you?

Shadow: No, I don't roll that way. As a Shadow Knight, we come to fight authority, not kill it. You can leave me to die if you want.

Litchi: "_sighs" _You really are stubborn. Here, take the medicine. But be warned, you'll have a couple of minute before the withdraw phase will come and leave you defenseless. "hands over the medicine"

Shadow: Heh, that's all I need! "takes medicine and drinks it." Ah...

Linhua: Feeling better?

Shadow: Give it a minute...Haaarugh! "dark aura bursts out" Yeah! That's more like it! Not a hundred percent true strength, but close enough!

_My brother has gained his strength! The girl shows delight while Litchi shows concern. It looks like Jin and the red head are leaving though._

Shadow: Hey Jinny bear! We haven't finished yet! "brings out sword"

Jin: Oh, you really do want to die.

Tsubaki: Jin wait!

Jin: I'm going to enjoy this.

Shadow: Trust me, I'll enjoy this more.

_Both of them are in position, they don't notice the crowd of people surrounding them, waiting with anticipation, and worry. Both fighters are locking on each others eyes. Then, they move, Jin then tries to slash him, but my brother leveled up while he dashes, and he not only dodges it barely, but also positioned himself to Jin's stomach. Shadow punches Jin with his swords handles filled with small spikes. To add in the damage, he blasts Jin with a fire forced punch. Its over. Jin gets sent through a building. Everyone is in shock on what happened. Even I was little shocked my brother was able to defeat the Hero of Ikaruga, in less than 100% strength. My brother did it. He defeated the fake hero..._

Shadow: Welp, I say that's the end. Huh? "looks at the crowd staring at him"

_Then someone started clapping, it was the blue haired girl. Then someone else started clapping, then more people. Eventually, the clapping begins to change to cheering. My brother is mortified, he never thought he would gain the cities respect this quick. It is a good feeling to see my brother feel accomplished. I decide to jump in._

Shadow: "Meta lands next to him" Whoa! Meta?

Meta: Brother, you did it.

Shadow: Yeah...I did. Well...you shoulda came in a bit early I suppose.

Meta: You would scold me. '_and he would'_

Shadow: Yeah...Well, we did it...huh? "sees Lambda walking in" Oh hey! Lambda! Glad your alri-"Lambda hugs him" Uh... "Lambda unhugs him."

Lambda: "blushing" I'm glad too. You should be more careful.

Shadow: "acts embarrassed" Yeah...sorry Lambda. I won't try something this reckless again. At least...without your permission.

Meta: Ha Ha Ha...

_We are the center of attention, and we have showed this city that we are here to stay, and protect. We have created a legend. And we have just begun. The Shadow Knights have just begun. A day past and I inspect the city, then I see that same blonde NOL girl coming out of Litchi's Clinic. She seems to be walking back to the NOL cathedral. Then I notice 2 guards following her, they seem to follow her suspiciously, I investigate, they get closer her, they are about grab her, then I interfere!_

Meta: HA! "attacks one guard"

Shadow: Ha! "attacks other guard"

Noel: Wha?! "gasps" Its you again!

Shadow: Heh, looks like you beat me to her.

Meta: Brother, what are you doing here?

Shadow: Glad you asked. "shows a poster with Noel's face" I seen some guard putting these up not too long ago. I thought you would be come back in the clinic.

Noel: Wait, how did you know I was in the clinic?

Shadow: Because I was the one who saved you from the Red Devil fellow.

Noel: You are?! I guess that explains it, but that poster...

Shadow: Yeeeah, try to swallow this as you can. "hands over the poster"

_She looks at that said poster and then her face of confusion shifts to shock._

Noel: Wh-What? They..put a...bounty on m-me?

Shadow: I wished it wasn't that harsh, but that seems to be the case.

Noel: I-I never thought they would...I mean I did saved Ragna The Bloodedge, but they have no evidence for it!

Shadow: Well, sorry to say it, but you seem to be fired in the worst way.

Noel: W-What am I going to do? My parents should be worried. And if they see my face in that bounty..."_on the verge of crying_"

Shadow: Well, I don't like people getting kicked out of the sidelines like that, now I know that's how the NOL plays. So I'll just cut to the chase. "ahem" Miss um...Noel Vermillion was it? I humbly invite you to become a Shadow Knight. Do you accept?

Noel: Huh? "Shadow extends his hand to her" Join...you?

_That is why my brother is the leader. Although he and I maybe equal in some aspects, what he does succeed in is lead by example. My brother, Shadow. I couldn't think of a better brother, and a better leader._

**Dang, this one is looooooong. But I bet they were longer fanfics than this. So anyways, please review this and tell me what you think. Also the 1st point views won't be limited to the OC's. The next chapter will star everyone's favorite little gun slinger. See ya later. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Noel Stories-Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: This is a fan made story, Blazblue is owned by Arc Systems, not me. Please support the official release. Also reviewing my story is really appreciated.**

**_Meanwhile in Hazama's office._**

Hazama: "eats a peeled egg whole" "gulp" oh...That hits the spot. "phone rings, he answers" Hello, this is Hazama of the Intelligence Department.

Relius: Hazama, I heard about the bounty put on Noel Vermillion.

Hazama: Yeah.

Relius: And yet you are fully aware of her being number 12?

Hazama: Yep, I told them that she was not only helped out Ragna The Bloodedge, but those new renegades that attacked Major Kiseragi.

Relius: May I ask why? Since we need number 12 to carry out the plan.

Hazama: Yeah well, here's the thing. I seen those new guys and I believe I never seen them before in any possibility I seen. So I want to know about them, and things will get more interesting once she joined them. I believe she fits right in the loser brigade of clones.

Relius: Clones you say?

Hazama: Yeah, I seen one the pictures of those Shadow Knights last night. And the red hair one looks like a certain dog I know. hehehehe...

**Noel Stories: Family-Chapter 3**

_I don't know what I have gotten myself into. The NOL is now against me, and now I join a group of people I never met before. They seem to be nice, but can I trust them? I mean Captain Hazama is now after me, how can I trust anyone now? Well there is Makoto but...oh man, I forgot about Makoto. She must be worried for me. Oh right, I still have to try this new outfit they gave me. Hm..._

**_Shadow and Meta waits for Noel's new look outside of her new room._**

Shadow: Um...Anytime Noel.

Noel: In a moment!

Meta: I wonder if she'll like that new outfit I gave her.

Shadow: You know, I checked it, and surprisingly, its not as creepy as I thought it would be.

Noel: Ok, I'm done. But I have one question. "opens door" Why does this outfit look exactly like my old one?! "_now wears orange instead of blue and a black tie instead of red"_

Shadow: Hey don't look at me, I wasn't the one who designed it.

Noel: Designed it?! It is nearly identical! The only difference is the color!

Meta: I thought the original outfit was missing something. That certain color to fit our group.

Noel: But why?! Why put this much effort to one outfit just to change the color of one outfit that I already wear?!

Shadow: This IS Meta we're talking about. But I don't mind personally. I thought that outfit was cute on you. Just hope the library won't hang us for rebelling and copyrights, because that would be tedious to hear in our executions.

Noel: "gulp" You really have to mention that?

Shadow: Yeah, AS IF they would. But enough of small stuff like this, we got sparring to do.

Noel: Sparring? Didn't we already done that an hour ago?

Shadow: Yeah but this is the new you. We have to test out your new self!

Noel: '_New me? I just have a different colored clothes.'_

Shadow: Also I recall you haven't met our other member, Lambda.

Noel: Lambda? I don't believe I heard of her before.

Shadow: Well you'll get your chance to know her, because you get to spar with her.

_I heard about them mentioning Lambda once, but I never see her. She would be either on the other side of the house or be somewhere else out of the house. Well I can finally meet her. But I'm also nervous to meet this person. Then again, I'm nervous for meeting someone anonymous. But I try to keep myself calm to meet my new partner. We are behind the house where we usually train. I'm still not used to this place, usually I'm used to a house that won't possibly fall on me. Shadow and Meta are standing there waiting for this Lambda person. I just stand there waiting for my sparing partner._

Shadow: She should be here by now. You ready Noel?

Noel: As ready as I'll ever be.

Shadow: Oh! There you are Lambda!

Lambda: There was complications. Sorry...

_Ok, here is Lamb...da? Huh? Is this real? She looks just like-like...ah Ah!_

Shadow: Huh? You feeling all right Noel? Noel?

Noel: ...

Shadow: I-I think she is dozing off. And right in front of her opponent. That means she is not taking her opponent seriously! Dang Noel, you just met her, and already you disrespect her. Well stuff like that can cost ya. Lambda! Ready?

Lambda: Affirmative.

Shadow: Noel! Are you ready?

Noel: ...

Shadow: I'll take that as a yes. Fight! "_Lambda dashes at Noel_"

_Murakumo Unit 12 activate. The 11th prime device dashes at me. But I dodge, I bring in my Nox Nyctores: Bolverk. I shoot my enemy, but she seemed to dodge it too. She summoned her swords. I jump and shoot downward at the imitation Murakumo. She blocks them. I land, she takes advantage to dash at me again. I dodge it as well, I shoot more quickly this time, and hits her back. She still continues to fight. She tries to attack my lower levels with a downward sword attack, but I jump out of the way, she summoned her swords around me, but I deflect them with my bullet blasts. I land, then I continue shooting at the target. She jumps and her blades come to my direction, as I blast them out of the of my way. She dive kicks to me, but I dodge that, and before she can attack again, I shoot her at point blank range. The imitation now damaged all over. I see blood coming out of her visor, as well as her armor damaged and broken, and her body suit torn._

Shadow: Whoa! You all right there Lambda?

Lambda: Heavily damaged, in exactly-"Noel kicks in the face"

Shadow: Hey! Noel! You won! You can knock it off!

_This imitation now is unable to defend herself. I proceed to terminate her. I shoot at her constantly._

Lambda: "blast!" "blast!" guh! "blast!" guha! "blast!" st-stop..."blast! blast! blast! blast!"

Noel: Termination will proceed...

Shadow: Stop! "throws fireball in front of Noel" What the F girl?! This is supposed to be sparring, not zombie kill mode! She's your friend!

Noel: Friend...friend...friend? Wha-What happened?

Shadow: Huh? Noel? You feeling all right?

Noel: "looks at her bolverk" Hah! When did I used...Huh?

Lambda: Uuuugh...Sh-Shad...

Shadow: Don't worry Lambda, your alright. Just stay calm.

Lambda: Damages critical, unable to dictate recovery or solution...Am I...going to...die?

Noel: "gasp!"

Shadow: Don't overact like that, Meta can you help me here? Noel I-"Noel runs away" Hey! Noel! Wait! NOEL! Damn it! Why does this have to happen to me?! Meta!

Meta: Yes brother?

Shadow: I'm gonna need you to find Noel. She can't be too far.

Meta: Very well brother, consider her found.

Shadow: Yeah I don't see her, so get to it! "carries badly damaged Lambda"

Meta: Onward!

_I run to Orient Town to make sure they won't find me. What happened to me?! Did I really do that to Lambda?! She-She really looked like that girl in armor back in the cauldron. Yeah, that place where I met Ragna. He saved my life from that girl. Nu. That was her name, right? Lambda...she acted differently than Nu. She actually told me to stop? Now I remember, I hurt her badly. I was going to kill her, and she was telling me to stop...Why? Why did I do that? What's happening to me? I-I...Huh? Is that Meta? He must be looking for me. I can't let him see me! Not after what I did! I try to hide from him. Meta though, he is sort of creepy. Ok, incredibly creepy. Like I still remember the first time we met almost traumatized me. Also now that I think about it, he made me this new outfit, and now that I think about it, it feels just like the my old one. Like it feels exactly like it. How is he able to do that? Unless...he took my clothes while I was sleeping in? I should stay away from him! He looks around to find me, but I hide behind a wall, I hope he didn't see me. But just to make sure, I run off to avoid any possible suspicions. I can't go back. Shadow might not want to see me after what I did. Now I'm alone again. The NOL is after me, and Shadow probably hates me. Why does this always happen to me? Well I have no where to go, and I'm a fugitive. My parents most be worried sick. Wait a minute...I forgot! I should mail them the bad news! But...I can't face Shadow, Meta, and Lambda again. oh...Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do, I have to leave Kagutsuchi, go back home, and stay there, forever...First I have to see Makoto and remind her about the news, I didn't even told her about the Shadow Knights. I wonder what she will think of what happened. I have to at least check the monorail schedule first, and it seems I have until 4:00 until the train to my destination arrives. It is now 1:00, I should have plenty of time. I head to the port, I hope I can call Makoto from here. Wait, the NOL might catch my call. But I'll leave the place anyways. All I have to do is not tell her about where I'm going. I used my cell phone, and called Makoto._

Noel: "beeeeep, beeeeep" Come on, please pick up. "beeeeeep"

Makoto: Hey this is Makoto! Leave a message after the beep!

Noel: Oh...Makoto..."beep" Makoto...I just have to say sorry for what happened. I...I don't know how this...all of this happened to me...but...I can't tell you. Because I don't want you to get involved in my problems. I guess its meant to be. "_tears flow her cheek_" Promise me Makoto, don't get mad. Don't get mad at the NOL, and don't get mad at me. I just feel...I just feel like being here was a big mistake. I'm sorry...good bye... "_hangs up_" "_sob_"

_That was the most hardest things I did. It was like tearing apart my own heart out of my body. I remember when I first met Makoto in Kagutsuchi, and she wanted to help me. I thought she can help me. It turns out I can't be helped. I'm sorry Makoto. I still have to wait for the monorail. I can't stay in broad day light too long. I guess I have to go underground. I wished it didn't have to be sewers, but I can't risk being caught by anyone. I should be safe there. I go to a cave that goes downward to the sewer levels. Already it stinks. I should stay away from the icky sewer water. I see there's a more dryer route. I go there. I wonder if this route would lead me more farther to the monorail. Huh? I thought I heard something._

?: kekekeke...

Noel: Huh?

?: kehekeheke...

Noel: Whose there?!

?: Keghhhahahahahaha!

_Then a-a a big gowy blob attacks me!_

Noel: Ah! Wh-wh-wh-WHAT ARE YOU?!

Arakune: Az re, Azu e, ou ha e wha I ne d. Kehehe!

Noel: What? Wh-What are you saying? Di-Did you just talked?

Arakune: Y u, li le on . St y wh re yo re! "attacks Noel"

Noel: Ahh! "blocks attack" Wha?! "insects crawl to her feet" Yahh! "jumps up and lands farther to Arakune, having trouble breathing, looks around" bugs...bugs everywhere...

_I'm like I'm in a nightmare. Bugs are now all over the ceiling and they are coming straight to that...thing! I can't breath. I can't stay calm! I gotta...calm myself...I have to get out of here!_

_Arakune: "Noel runs away" N y u don ! "liquefies and chases Noel"_

Noel: "see's light" Ye-Yes! I can see light! "Arakune comes out in front of her" AAAAHHHH!

Arakune: KEEEHAAHAHAHAHA! EAT EAT EAT!

Noel: BOLVERK! "her guns show up" Go Away! "shoots holes through Arakune"

Arakune: HAAAAOUUUU! "fills the holes with more glop" Wh def e me? My hung r?! "brings a claw and attacks Noel"

Noel: Hup! "jumps and her guns transforms to a rocket launcher" Take this! "shoots and hits Arakune"

Arakune: GEEAH! Whe e? W er ? her di my f od g ?

_I escaped, hopefully that monster didn't see me. "phew" What on earth was that thing? I heard there was something hidden in the sewers that ate some of the kaka cats. I-I never thought those rumors were true. I feel so exhausted. I go to an alleyway. I feel like...I'm losing...oh..._

Noel: Mmmm...What-What happened? Did I pass out? How long was I out? Its...3:58?! Oh no! The monorail will come in 2 minutes! I don't even know where am I! I got to go this way! The monorail should be there!

_I ran as fast as I can! I bump in a few people, I apoligised but I have no time to help them up. I didn't check the time, I already know I'm almost out of time. I see it! The monorail! And the train is not there yet! I can still make it! Then I see...Captain Hazama?_

Hazama: Oh Noel Vermillion...

Noel: C-Captain...Hazama? What are you doing here?

Hazama: Isn't it obvious? I'm here to apprehending you.

Noel: But your only part of the Intelligence Department! You said yourself that you don't fight!

Hazama: Ha! I see your futile attempts on trying to act smart, but apparently there's more to me than you think. With those meddlers coming in the picture, I have no choice but to speed up the process. And then you have a bright idea to leave this place? Hehehe...And just what makes you think you can escape me? Go on, enlighten me.

Noel: I-I...No! I see through your tricks! You want to intimidate me! But listen Hazama! Your not my Captain anymore! I won't take your abuse anymore!

Hazama: Oh! So your now serious about this? Oh goody. That means I won't hold back. "_shows evil yellow eyes_." Oroboros! "_mechanical snakes appears_"

Noel: _'Its those snakes again.' _Bolverk! "_her weapons appears_"

Hazama: All right, lets have some fun! "_snake attacks_"

Noel: Whoa! "_dodges_"

Hazama: "snake bites in mid air, allows him to dash at Noel" Hehehe! "attacks Noel with knife"

Noel: "blocks" Gnh! "_Hazama kicks her in the stomach hard enough to drive her away from the train station_" Uahhh! "_headsprings, shoots"_

Hazama_: "shoots snake up and disappears" Hoho!_

Noel: What? Where did he? Huh?! "_looks up, Hazama axe kicks her, she blocks, Hazama jumps away_" Grrgh! "_looks at clock_" Ah! 4:00! "_Hazama grabs her by the throat_" Guahh! Ack! Uck!

Hazama: Don't worry. I won't kill you. I'm just gonna play with you for a little. Now that your no longer in duty, I can have all sorts of fun with you...

_Th-The train...its...here...must...reeeaach...Ahck!_

Hazama: HmhmhmheheheheHAHAHAHA! Huh? "_something hits him_" Uck! "_lets Noel go_."

_I'm falling, but someone catches me, I open my eyes, huh? Its him...Shadow. He helps me stand, but I get to my knees since I'm too exhausted._

Noel: Shadow...I-

Shadow: Quiet! Stand Up! "_Noel stands up in fear_" Now...stay focused! Because..."looks at Noel eye to eye" don't you got a train to catch?

Noel: Huh?

_He then looked at me with a tender look, he...isn't mad at me? He even looks happy to see me. I couldn't help but be inspired and be happy that he'd forgive me. But...do I really deserve it?_

Meta: Guah! "_Slams to a wall near Shadow and Noel"_

Shadow: I see your holding up quite well Meta.

Meta: "_getting up"_ Oh please, I was merely warming up.

Shadow: Yeah, but first priority is to get Noel to that train.

Noel: Wait, is Lambda alright?

Shadow: She's fine. She needs her rest though. Now enough talk, the train is opened already. We charge in, Noel go to the train, we'll take care of the green haired dancer.

Noel: You sure this will work?

Shadow: Have faith will ya?

_He doesn't even know where I'm going, and why, but yet he still tries to help me?_

Shadow: Alright! Ready set go!_ "All 3 charge at Hazama"_

Hazama: HaHaHa! What are you going to do now?!_ "Shadow jumps and attacks, he blocks, Meta goes below," _Shit! Oroburos! "_mecha snake deflects Meta's sword" Where did that wench go? "see's Noel going to the train" What?! Oh no you DON'T! "energy bursts around, knocks Shadow and Meta off of him, shoots mecha snake to Noel"_

Shadow: Noel look out!

Noel: Huh? "snake is about to bite her" '_Is this it? I was so close' "then a red sword deflects the snake"_

Hazama: What?!

Noel: What? "_looks over and see's Lambda_"

_Lambda? I thought she needed rest. And for that matter, she looks more than fine. She forgave me too? I got to focus! I continue to run, and I reached in the train in time. Thank goodness! I made it! And just in the nick of time. I relaxed in my sit. Trying to catch my breath. I wonder if Shadow and the others are alright. And...now that I think about it, should I really leave Kagutsuchi for good? Shadow and Lambda has already for forgiven me. But, I still done something horrible. And Hazama...I feel like I am safer if I stayed away from him. But what would they think if I left? I try to think of a conclusive answer through out my travels, but still nothing. I made it to another station where I go to the grasslands. I go through some forest's and found a road. Boy, I never seen a place so old ever since my childhood. It is really giving me a nostalgic throw back. I wonder...what my father would think of my decision. I mean he doesn't like the NOL, but what would he react to his own daughter running away back to her parents? oh...Once I thought about it out loud, it made me sound so pathetic. Then I see it, my house. I never seen it in years. Oh...I felt so happy to see it now. I can finally see them again. I run to the house, it's so far away, but I run more faster, I just want to see my father, my mother. I want to see how are they doing, want to know if they missed me. I run faster, as fast as I can, I can see it more clearer! I'm almost there! Mom! Dad! I'm Coming! Then...theres someone blocking my way, I slow down. Whose that? Is that person blocking my way? Someone with the zero squadron outfit? Carrying some sort of knife and shield? Wait, that face...I seen it before!_

Noel: "stops" uh...

Tsubaki: Noel...

Noel: Uh! Tsu...baki?

_There was silence. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Tsubaki. I haven't seen her since graduation. She is a very kind and help me out through a lot of dilemmas I had. Next to Makoto, she is my best friend I could ever had. What is she doing here? And why is she wearing that? I never thought she would join the zero squadron._

Tsubaki: It's been a long time Noel.

Noel: Tsu-Tsubaki? Wh-what are you doing here?

Tsubaki: I'm the one who should be asking that question.

Noel: I-I don't know what to say...everything went by so fast. I was chased down like a fugitive, then this group wanted me to join them, then the next thing I know, I'm here! I don't know what to do...

Tsubaki: Noel...I heard about your crimes and it is said you assisted the wanted fugitive, Ragna The Bloodedge. Is this true?

Noel: ...

Tsubaki: Well, here's another one. It is said that you were assisting a renegade group that attacked Major Jin Kiseragi.

Noel: Major Kiseragi?! They hurt him? And...you found him?

Tsubaki: Yes, we found Major Kiseragi, and he agreed to cooperate.

Noel: '_At least he still all right'_ And when did they attacked them?

Tsubaki: 2 days ago. I was there...

Noel: Wait, 2 days ago?

Tsubaki: I believe you still haven't answered my question. Have you assisted Ragna The Bloodedge and those renegades?

Noel: Uuuh...'_Should I tell her? Everything shouldn't matter now that I'm now going to stay home. But...lying to Tsubaki...I might end up endangering Mom and Dad.'_

Tsubaki: Noel! Have assisted any of those criminals? Yes or No?! You are fully aware of the consequences of lying do you?

Noel: Yes...I do. And I'm going to tell you the truth now. Yes, I helped Ragna The Bloodedge. And I only just joined the Shadow Knights yesterday, not 2 days ago.

Tsubaki: Noel...

Noel: I know...I broke the law. But...everything went by so fast. I felt like the whole world went out of control, I was being controlled by fate or something, and I don't blame you if you want to arrest me. But...I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back to that place. I don't want to meet Captain Hazama again, I don't want Makoto to be in danger, I don't want to see former NOL superiors after what I did. The only peace I can think of now is here. Even you must understand.

Tsubaki: Actually I do...

Noel: You do?

Tsubaki: You said something about Makoto right? She's in Kagutsuchi?

Noel: Y-Yeah.

Tsubaki: Good. I understand you are tired of it all. But even so...I still have my duties. "_grips knife tighter_"

Noel: Tsubaki...

Tsubaki: If you want to stay here. Then don't hold back. "_sets up battle position_"

_Strange, I should feel heart broken. But I feel like fighting her now. Its like she's giving me one chance to escape the NOL, but only in battle. After sparring with Shadow, I can understand Bolverk a little more now. Tsubaki always follows the rules, I would never imagine her breaking any type of rule. But I'd never expect her to at least give me a fighting chance. She would just arrest me here and now, but she challenged me to a fight to determine my future. I may not know if she can actually fight, but judging by her face, she is very serious about this. I never thought a challenge for battle can feel more relieving than "your under arrest". There's only one thing that comes to mind, I don't know how to set it up, so I'll just say it._

Noel: Thank you. I will...give it my all. "bolverk appears, positioned battle stance"

Tsubaki: En garde Noel!

_We dash at each other. Then our weapons collide!_

Tsubaki: Tell me Noel, how did you got that weapon?

Noel: Wha? Bolverk? I-I don't know exactly.

Tsubaki: You think Bolverk can defend you from my blade? "slashes Noel's defense, then kicks Noel out of range"

Noel: Uff! Tsubaki...I recognized that weapon. Isn't it Izayoi!

Tsubaki: "dashes" Haaaahaah! "_comes dangerously close to Noel, Noel stares in fear, she strikes Noel with the eye part of her shield, Noel gets knocked out_" What? That's it? This can't be all you got Noel.

_S-She's right...I got to beat her. But her weapon is Izayoi. A sealed weapon that done unspeakable things to its user. How did Tsubaki got it? No! I still have a fight to do. But how can I fight my friend? It's hard enough to fight her already, but she's carrying that weapon that can kill her! I-I can't..._

Shadow: Come on Noel, that can't be all ya got!

_Wha?! Shadow? What are you doing here? Oh wait, its a flashback isn't it?_

Shadow: Come on! You know, going easy on me is considered an insult.

Noel: B-but what if I hurt you!

Shadow: You know you really worry too much. There will be a time where you won't have much of a choice. When you fight someone that you don't want to, you have to think of how you will beat them, not kill them. It's just simple as that.

Noel: But...what if, there's an accident?

Shadow: Listen!

Noel: EEP!

Shadow: Consider fighting like a very complicated dance. You just have to have faith on that person.

Noel: Faith?

Shadow: Yep. If that person can kick your ass, that gives you a perfect chance to dance. So Miss Vermillion, "extends his hand" care to dance?

_His explanation sounded crazy at first, but it slowly starting to make sense. I'd never thought I would ever fight a friend to the death. But, he seems to tell me that its only a battle to the death if you make it to be. Because in battle, there's no boundaries to cross anymore. If I can just control the fight, it is not a battle to the death. I take his hand, but then he smiled at me, then he grips his sword, I activate my bolverk and block his attack. I was able to beat him, but barely. I wasn't aware of him being this fast, but I guess getting an advantage over Shadow surprised me the most. He really had faith in me. And I had faith in him after what he said. I must get up!_

Noel: "_uses gun to help herself back up_" Bolverk...please give me your power...to...save my friend!

Tsubaki: Huh?

Noel: Ha! "_dashes, Tsubaki attacks, she dodges in a split second"_

Tsubaki: What? "_Noel hits Tsubaki with her gun_" Guah! "_Noel kicks Tsubaki out of range"_ Uff!

Noel: No Escape! "_dashes behind Tsubaki and shoulder blocks her straight out of range again"_

Tsubaki: Uh..."_cough! cough! cough!"_

Noel: Ah! Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: No! "_points knife to Noel" _I'm not done yet. "_jumps up and glows with light"_ We have only just begun.

Noel: Your wrong! I'm ending this! "_her eyes glows along with her guns_"

_Everything became a blur. We fought even more fiercely, we even fought on the air. Slashing, Shooting, Dodging. I gain my consciousness, and then all of the sudden I'm losing. I then unlock Bolverk's power. I jump and shoot all over Tsubaki, as she dodges all of it. Then she looks around and see's all of gun blasts now aim at her._

Noel: "_connects ends of guns" 'tink!' _Valkyrie Vail!

Tsubaki: "_aura of light blasts through_" Losing Restrictions! "_shields herself with her aura_" Grk! "shields herself, but gets overwhelmed" Ahhhh!

_There's nothing but smoke all over. But when the smoke clears, and I see Tsubaki still standing. Then she falls down._

Noel: 'gasp!' Tsubaki! "_checks on Tsubaki_" Tsubaki! Are you alright?!

Tsubaki: Guh...Noel...

Noel: Tsubaki, I'm sorry! I was only defending myself!

Tsubaki: It's ok Noel, ugh!...I was the one who forced you to fight. I'm unable to continue. You bested me.

Noel: I don't care about that! Just hold on!

Tsubaki: "_covers her eye in pain" _Grgh! Listen Noel, if you really wish to stay here, then forget me, forget Makoto, forget Kagutsuchi.

Noel: Tsubaki, you weren't going easy on me were you? You were trying to kill me?

Tsubaki: ...

Noel: Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Listen! The NOL will do whatever they can to find you. So you should stay here where they won't find you.

Noel: ...I was thinking of doing that. But...something is telling me that I should go back. I felt like I still have yet found my purpose. And I'll never find when I stay here. I don't know yet, but I think I found it back at Kagutsuchi. And I was only afraid. Now...I'm still not sure.

Tsubaki: Noel...hm, your definitely not the same person back at school. "_tries to get up"_

Noel: Tsubaki wai-

Tsubaki: Don't worry. "_successfully stands up_" What ever you do, as a friend...I'll respect it.

Noel: Tsubaki I..."_tears flow through her cheeks_" thank you...

Tsubaki: Noel, can I see your eyes?

Noel: Huh?

Tsubaki: Please, for me.

Noel: Um...ok. "_looks at Tsubaki eye to eye_"

Tsubaki: Hmm...Thank you Noel.

Noel: Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: It's nothing. "_turns around_" Farewell, Noel Vermillion. "_leaves, checks her hand" _'_Thank goodness, I still have my eye sight. Hopefully I still have time.' "looks back at Noel, smiles, then walks away"_

_Tsubaki...I'm sorry, and thank you. I turn around and come to the door. I knocked on the door. Then the door opens and I see my Mother._

Claire: Hello?

Noel: Mother...

Claire: Ah?! "_checks her eyes" _N-Noel?

Noel: I'm home...

Claire: "hugs Noel" Oh my god Noel!

Noel: Its been too long mother.

Claire: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the NOL?

Noel: ...its a long story. I'm just glad to see you again...

_I see my father, I thought he'd be mad, but he just hugged before I talked about my explanation. I eventually talked about my story. I would be more hesitant on this, but I felt like telling him everything that happened to me, from my encounters with Ragna The Bloodedge to my encounters with the Shadow Knights. They seemed shocked on hearing all the things that happened to me. I wouldn't blame them._

Noel: I...um...I'm sorry for worrying you guys. Now...I don't know what to do now. Those Shadow Knights helped me get here. If I stayed here...I don't think I can forgive myself for leaving them. Its like they expect me to come back. But...the NOL is after me, they might either hurt me, or I might hurt them. I don't know what should I do, I feel like my time in Kagutsuchi is still undone, but I don't know if I can handle it. Oh...I feel like I'm lost. I just...

Edgar: "_grabs Noel's shoulder" _Noel. My child. You have truly grown up ever since we last saw you. Quite frankly I don't care what you do, your my daughter! And no matter what you do, we will support you all the way.

Noel: Dad...

_I hugged him, and I was in tears. But I couldn't help myself. I was relieved that after all the things I went through and all the things I done, my father still supported me through and through, and will continue to do so no matter what choice I do. I have to choose what I should do though. But now, I'm with my parents again, and I wouldn't want it any other way._

**_Back in Kagutsuchi..._**

Shadow: "_lies in the couch"_

Meta: Brother, is Noel really coming back?

Shadow: "sighs" Yes Meta! You've just asked that like 3 times all ready!

Meta: How do you know that?

Shadow: I should know, you asked me, word for word! Lambda, repeat what Meta was saying.

Lambda: Brother, have you seen my new sword extender move?

Shadow: No not that! The more recent ones.

Lambda: Brother, is Noel really coming back? Brother, is Noel really coming back? Brother, is-

Shadow: Ok, ok that was repetitive...but I oughta give you points for getting my point across. Ya heard that Me-

Meta: Brother, is Noel really comin-

Shadow: WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY?! Are you just mad because we sent Noel away if we could have just easily took her back?

Meta: ...Brother, is Noel-

Shadow: Forget it! "_hears door opening"_ Oh?

Noel: Hey guys. Sorry for running away.

Shadow: Heh Heh, I knew you'd come back. But someone was not...

Meta: Noel, you have returned.

Noel: Yeah, I never thought I'd be happy to see you again. (sorry) And Lambda?

Lambda: ...

Noel: I'm sorry for hurting you. I won't do it again. Can...you forgive me?

Lambda: I don't care for your apologetic offer.

Noel: Oh...

Lambda: However...I still see you as my friend.

Noel: Huh?

Shadow: Its her way of saying, not cool, but we're still cool.

Noel: Wait, she doesn't forgive me, and yet she still accepts me as a friend?

Shadow: Once you put it that way, yeah.

Noel: Uh...That...That doesn't make any sense one bit! Seriously who are you people?!

Meta: Ha Ha, we are one big happy family. "_bumps into Noel's back_"

Noel: EEP!

Shadow: I couldn't agree more bro. I couldn't agree more.

_It's strange...for some reason, seeing them makes me agree with them. Despite their questionable acts, they really do care for me. Heck, they wanted to help me even if they never met me, and I was apart of the NOL when they first saw me. But...its just their presence it feels like we connect somehow. I also feel safe around Shadow, and partly safe with Meta around. I guess I was right to stay here, knowing I have a family here, and that's good enough._

Hazama: "_watches over a rooftop"_ hmhmhmhm...

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one isn't as long as the last one, but DANG this took just as long to make. (or at least felt like it.) Anyways, I like to hear some questions from you guys, because I was thinking of doing a Q&A thing. But for now, I'll stick to the basics, but I like to hear if you'd like for a Q&A. Also stay tuned for the next chapter, where our favorite chrome cyborg chick stars in her story. (Also anyone who can decode Arakune's language and show me it in the review section, I'll personally congratulate you and mention you in future chapters.)**


	6. Lambda Stories-Chapter 4

This** is the one I've been waiting to do. Hopefully this one can deliver the most. Arc System owns Blazblue, and support official release.**

_**In the Rose Garden of Rachel Alucard...**_

Rachel: "_sits around in her tea table" _...

Valkenhyn: Madam Rachel?

Rachel: Valkenhyn...and what brings you here?

Valkenhyn: I've notice you sitting here more than usual, is something wrong?

Rachel: Oh no, I just found new appreciation for these roses.

Valkenhyn: Hm...I shall take your word for it. But do come back in the castle when your done.

Rachel: I shall in a moment. "_Valkenhyn leaves_" 'sighs' '_I still yet to know who you are. And yet, you seem to connect with something I know, but what? Are you somehow connected to Ragna? or perhaps Terumi? The Imperator? What?_

?: Its seems you've forgotten.

Rachel: Huh?! "Man Shrouded in Mystery Appears"

?: But I...never forget...

Rachel: You! "Man disappears"

Nagi: You say something princess?

Gil: And why are you sweating?

Rachel: It's...It's nothing...'_Now all of the sudden...all of it is now starting to make sense."_

**Lambda Stories: Defiance-Chapter 4**

_My eyes open. Sleep mode deactivate. I get up. I get out of bed. I see in the window a bright light that phases my eyes. I walk down the stairs to meet Shadow. After accompanying him in the group he names the Shadow Knights, all I had for him is curiosity. He said he wants to help other people, like he did to me. He showed me kindness, and glutton stupidity. He...what is this strange feeling? This feeling every time I think of him. Ever since I first seen him he made me feel...odd. I proceed to forget what I thought and continue my routine. Shadow brought breakfast for everyone, a delicacy called, Chinese Food. I do not need to consume food, but Shadow insists me to enjoy the taste. I do enjoy it...I am acting strange again..._

Shadow: Ah! Man that really hits the spot.

Noel: It's no pancakes or French toast, but it is still good.

Meta: I'll admit, this is really tasty.

Noel: Um...You didn't eat anything...

_I never understood Shadow's brother. He himself is odd, and suspicious. And the 12th prime device...I don't trust her the most. However, if Shadow says I can trust her, then so be it. We all finished our meal._

Shadow: Welp, I'm gonna go for a walk. Lambda you coming?

Lambda: Huh?

Shadow: Yeah, your coming with me this time. Come on, don't be shy.

Lambda: ...Understood.

Shadow: All right then, me and Lambda are gonna walk around a bit. You guys spar while we're gone.

Noel: But Shadow, are you sure you want me to be with...

Meta: With what?

Noel: (EEP!) Uh...that spoiled steak on the fridge! Yeah I feel like we're going to stink up the whole house if we're going to leave it there.

Shadow: Hm...

Lambda: Already scanned the fridge. The steak is only 70% edible. But not on the expired states.

Noel: (Oh No!)

Shadow: Ah, just go shop for more steak if your that concerned. Hey Lambda you like to pick a fitting outfit before we go?

Lambda: Hm? Fitting...outfit? "_closes eyes, metallic plate in her back floats to her chest, and a robe like attire appears covering her arms and upper area"_

Shadow: Oh, royally I say. We'll be right back. "him and Lambda leaves"

Meta: Hm...Brother, just what is it with you and Lambda?

Noel: Huh?

Meta: Clearly your hiding something from your own brother. But that won't do, no.

Noel: What are you talking about?

Meta: Come Noel! This mystery must be uncovered!

Noel: What mystery? "sighs" (I better do what he says)

_Shadow and I walk through the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. He leads me to a heavily populated town named Orient Town. I feel uncomfortable around these people. I continue to stay close to Shadow. He see's a facility that is called a store, that provides clothes._

Shadow: Hm. That hat would look good on you Lambda.

Lambda: Hm?

Shadow: You really don't care much about style do you? You know I think you could use some shoes. "notices Lambda not there" Lambda? Lambda! "see's her looking at something" Their you are! What are you...huh?

Lambda: "stares at a taken picture of Ragna The Bloodedge" Rag...na...Rag...na...Ragna!

Shadow: Yeah. He is a big deal. You know, I like that taken photo of him in action instead of that ugly old one. But we barely see his face though, but it sort of makes him look more epic. "Lambda continues to look at poster" Hello? What you know him or something? Come on! What does this Ragna has that I don't?

Lambda: "_looks at Shadow_" I wish to know more about you.

Shadow: I believe I told you enough stuff.

Lambda: "stare"

Shadow: ..."groans" What a pain...Ok, I'll tell you something I don't usual say to people, that is if your not interested of course.

Lambda: "stare"

Shadow: All right! All right! 'sighs' Back when I was a kid..."sighs" I was named Ragna too.

Lambda: Ragna?

Shadow: It's mostly coincidence! Hearing the name Ragna always annoys me. I don't hate the guy, but...he stirs up bad memories.

Lambda: "_grabs Shadows arm_"

Shadow: Uh?

Lambda: Shadow...

Shadow: ...You know...you can be too cute for your own good.

_We continue our walk. I scan around the area to predict any danger. I fear for Shadow's safety, he has his guard open through out. But I wonder if I can be of use, I was almost terminated by the 12th prime device, how will I protect him if I am unable defend for myself? I am acting strange again. Then I see an unusual organism. I stop to scan information from said organism._

Shadow: Hm. I wonder if you have any idea where we are. Especially since you've been silent since we came to this park. "_looks around, notices Lambda gone" _Lambda? Lambda?! "_see's Lambda kneeling" _Lambda! Lambda what's wrong?! Huh? "_see's Lambda seeing a bug" _Eh?

Lambda: Analyzing...Analysis complete...Creature appears to be a tarter...Genus: Mollusca Gastropoda...Male...

_It appears to be an infant as well. It takes an attraction to me._

Shadow: Hm...Never knew you're into bugs. I never seen a bug like that before. Is it a rare specie?

Lambda: ...It's an infant...

Shadow: Really? Is it lost from it's parents?

Lambda: Heart rate steadily decreasing...

Shadow: Huh?

Lambda: ...58,57,56...

Shadow: What are you..."_notices the tarter has a wound_" Oh, Oh! That bug is hurt!

Lambda: ...

Shadow: Hey come now, don't you got any ideas? This is not the time to be cold Lambda. Can you search for any remedies?

Lambda: Understood...Fine. Searching...Searching...Searching...Searching complete. Watercress.

Shadow: Ok, now what does watercress look like?

Lambda: Searching...Searching...Searching...Searching failed. Unable to dictate appearance of watercress.

Shadow: Dang, looks like we'll have to look for some plants then. Come on! Lets search for some medicine for our little friend. "dashes and grabs Lambda's arm"

Lambda: Ah...my...arm...

_We go to what appears to be a flat surface all covered by all sorts of plant organisms. He searches for a plant that would heal the tarter._

Shadow: Hey, I could use some help.

Lambda: You really want to save it?

Shadow: It's not like it will grow and eat us if we do it. Plus I don't like seeing anybody, or in this case anything to die painfully. If you just don't care then you can leave...

_I am shocked. I don't know why. Is it because the way he says that frightens me, or that he would want to save an organism that wouldn't be beneficial. Then I see the tarter in pain. I didn't know what to think of it. But now...now I don't want it to die. I then assist Shadow._

Shadow: "_searching" _Grrr...There has to be a special looking plant here somewhere...Huh? "see's Lambda searching too" Oh! Look who came to help...

Lambda: Analyzing further for information of watercress. Analyzing...Analyzing...Analyzing...Analyzing...Analyzing concludes that watercress is aquatic/semi-aquatic, and most likely be green.

Shadow: Well all I see is green so you need to be more specific than that.

Lambda: Watercress has stems that float, and leaves that are pinnately compounded.

Shadow: Uh...

Lambda: Their leaves and stems are mostly hanging upwards. And with small, white and green flowers produced in its clusters.

Shadow: Hm...Leaves that hang up, like...like wings? And also small, white and green? It's gonna be tough, but we have to find leaves that resembles wings and green and white leaves. Any luck Lam-"_Lambda holds a watercress in her hands_" Where? "_Lambda leads Shadow to the rest of the watercress_" Well, looks like we hit the jackpot.

_We take as many watercress as we can hold. He uses his hands to crush the leaves until it liquefies to cover the tarter's wound. Then it shown a little resistance due to the pain._

Shadow: Dang. Stubborn. Hm...Lambda? Can you heal the tarter for me?

Lambda: Understood..."_hands the tarter over to Shadow, then places her finger to the sticky substance, and rubs it to the tarter_"

Shadow: Oh? '_This is interesting...that tarter couldn't stand the treatment from me, but its more calmer now that Lambda is doing it.' _Hm...So how's it holding up?

Lambda: Heart rate...normal.

Shadow: All right! In this dark world, even the land of the insects are safe when the Shadow Knights are around!

Lambda: Is it because it is rare?

Shadow: Huh?

Lambda: The tarter. Of the genus Mollusca Gastropoda...male...is rare. Is that is why you wish to preserve it?

Shadow: Hm...

Lambda: Why?

Shadow: Lets see, why I saved that tarter...just cause?

Lambda: Uh?

Shadow: Yeah, exactly. I just don't like to see things die.

Lambda: But...it will die anyways...

Shadow: Well...The thing is, helping people live is the most accomplishing thing out there. Because you leave it out there that everyone else can help other people too. Because I was told that we were all born for a reason. And that's why I want to save lives, because we all have a reason to live. And if you can't find that reason, you make one. Hell, even this little guy is holding something important, its legacy of its own kind.

Lambda: Legacy...Make one?

Shadow: You know...Years ago, I felt like I had no purpose, and day by day...I felt like in pain for days.

Lambda: Pain...

Shadow: I never thought I'd have a future...but then I notice that I still want to be alive. Was it fear?, or there's something inside me saying to not take anyone's bullcrap anymore. That's when my pain withered away.

Lambda: It doesn't hurt anymore? "_bents down and hands Shadow the watercress_" If it hurts...here...

Shadow: Uh? "_see's Lambda's serious/semi worried face_" heh heh, thanks Lambda, but I'm fine now. Because I have my brother, Noel, and you. I will be just fine knowing you guys have my back.

Lambda: Me?

Shadow: Yeah, you and the others. We all were lost once, but now we gave each other a second chance of life. Just like we gave that tarter a chance at its life. "_see's tarter crawling to Lambda, she picks up tarter, and tarter shows signs of happiness_" Heh heh heh, looks like it likes you.

Lambda: ..."_stares at the tarter" _A chance of life...

Shadow: Uh...Lambda? Hello? Ugh...Hm..."_pulls on leaf from the watercress and bends it a bit to make a mini flute" _This is what I've learned from Ikaruga. "_blows and makes a fluting sound, Lambda notices and is amazed, she then stares at his leaf and shows signs of wanting it, she then starts to walk left and right, showing impatients, Shadow notices Lambda" _Heh, where are my manners? Ladies first. "_Lambda shows somewhat of surprise and Shadow gives her the leaf flute, she blows and is not as good as him but is still showing enjoyment_" Heh heh, your a natural. "_the tarter shows enjoyment as well_" You know Lambda, you really are something else.

Lambda: Something else?

Shadow: Um...never mind. "meanwhile two people are hiding in the shadows"

Meta: Brother, you show concern that you won't admit to your own brother. I will have answers.

Noel: "_stares at bee on her nose" _(EEP!) Uh...Meta...you think we should move to another hiding spot?

Meta: In the heat of espionage, you are given the role of shadows. Do not tarnish your role, or the light will reveal your intention.

Noel: Mmm...!

Shadow: You know I haven't seen you smile much.

Lambda: Mh?

Shadow: Yeah, you don't smile. I believe you should at least smile once and a while. Come on, show me that cute smile the worlds been waiting for.

Lambda: Smile? "_attempts to smile, then she notices someone is watching" _Huh?! "_Floats to a direction_"

Shadow: Lambda! What the hell is...huh? "see's a big red guy with gauntlets" Red Devil...Huh? "see's Lambda going straight next to him" What the hell are going to do with Lambda?!

Tager: I'm taking her back to Kokonoe. After all, she was the one who rebuilt her.

Shadow: I don't care if this Kokonoe is actually her illegitimate aunt! Lambda chose to be here with the Shadow Knights!

Tager: This is not personal, I am merely doing business.

Shadow: You big boned bastard! Come over here and fight me like a man you freak show!

Tager: "_turns to Lambda as a teleportation is in progress" _Sorry Lambda, but you got to back to Kokonoe.

Lambda: Koko...noe...Kokonoe...Kokonoe...Pro...fessor...?

_My data banks then have me see memories...memories I don't remember. I was in a...tube...I see...bubbles around...I am in pain...I see men surrounding me..._

_?:_ Ok, lets get the test underway. We shall increase the power input on 246 to 268./Are you sure this would do too much damage?/Nonsense, this is one of Relius Clover's creations, it shouldn't give out that much damage. Ready the experiments!

Young Girl: (Help, help...somebody..._I don't want to..._) "_electricity hits her"_

?: Hm, remarkable./Sir, should we maximize it?/I don't see why not, lets do it, ten fold!

Young Girl: (Please...stop...) "_electricity hits her, she blacks out"_

_Stop...Stop!_

Lambda: STOP!

Tager: What?! "Lambda breaks the teleportation" How is she able to do that?!

Shadow: Huh? All right Lambda! That's my girl! Hold on Lambda! I'm coming right now!

Noel: "_runs in" _Shadow! What is going on?!

Shadow: Noel? What are you-actually its perfect, here you take this to Lambda's room. "_gives Noel the tarter" _

Noel: What do you-"_see's tarter" _Yeeaaagh! "_drops tarter, Shadow catches it, and gives it to her again_"

Shadow: And try not to drop it, ok? "runs to where Lambda is"

Tager: Kokonoe we have a situation!

Kokonoe (on speakers): I know, I saw everything.

Tager: How do you suppose she...

Kokonoe: (on speakers): I don't know, but one things for sure, she won't defend herself without her armor. Just take her before those idiots catch you.

Tager: Understood. Give it up Lambda. You know you can't take me on now.

Lambda: "_inhaling and exhaling"_

_I am unable to battle him without my armor. But...now I see...I'm in a capsule again...I see a...scientist...pink hair...cat ears...glasses...is that...the professor?_

?: Look Lambda...I'm not going to do something stupid like ask you to forgive me for turning you into my tool. I'm just...I'm sorry. I'm only going to have a short window of time to activate it...Fortunately, that window should be coming up soon. Your soul isn't here yet, but you've still got a little bit of memory data left. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to delete that soon. There's something I've gotta do, and I need you to help me. I know its selfish, so you can hate me all you want.

_I...can't go back..._

Lambda: "she glows green"

Tager: What now?!

Lambda: Armor restoration commence. "_Lambda's armor parts then flies their way to Lambda and connects to Lambda's limbs, one hits Tager's head"_

Tager: Ow! Wha?! How?! How is she able to do that?!

Kokonoe: (on speakers): I-I don't know! I never installed that to her!

Lambda: "_fully armored, visor eye glows red_" Self defense mode activate.

Tager: What should I do now?!

Kokonoe (on speakers): Shit! Just take her out, no matter what! I don't care if you damage her head! As a matter a fact, make that your top priority!

Tager: Ok, understood. "_drags Lambda with magnetism"_

Lambda: "_Summons spinning sword to hit Tager's lower levels_"

Tager: Hagh! "_smashes sword_" Huh? "_Lambda dashes at Tager and hits Tager with her floating blades." _Grgh! She is somewhat more motivated than I thought! But that won't be enough!

Lambda: "_dashes backwards, Tager tries to drag Lambda again, she jumps backwards and summoned swords around Tager, Tager blocks all of them" _Everything...Disappear_! "summons a small portal that brings out hundreds of small knife like swords and forcefully hit Tager with great force, Tager blocks them, but with damage"_

Tager: Guh! She is more tougher than I thought!

Kokonoe (on speakers): Lambda! Lambda can you hear me?

Lambda: Huh?

Kokonoe (on speakers): Listen, you belong to me, you don't belong to these idiots! I rebuilt you when you were a corpse! You belong back to my lab! Understood?

Lambda: Belong? I...belong...to no one...

Kokonoe (on speakers): Don't be stupid Lambda! You won't survive this world without me. And deep down you know it. Now come back to me and Tager. It is where you belong. Its your home.

Lambda: Home...the Shadow...Knights...is my home...and your not my family...

Kokonoe (on speakers): Lambda...please...

Shadow: Um Miss voice in my head lady, don't you get it now? No means no, deal with it.

Kokonoe (on speakers): You...its your fault Lambda's this way!

Shadow: Hey whoa! All I did was help her out on her anger problem. Seriously she was pissed once I first saw her.

Kokonoe (on the speakers): Tager! You still active?

Tager: Yeah, what is it?

Kokonoe: I need you to retreat. We'll have to bring Lambda back some other time.

Meta: Halt devil man! "_jumps in"_ You will have to speak your treachery to my sword.

Noel: I don't know why your after Lambda, but we won't let you get away just so you can attempt it again!

Tager: Noel? What are you?!

Kokonoe (on speakers): They even have her to join them?! This is just getting things even more complicated...Tager, I told you to retreat!

Tager: Um, Kokonoe, I'm surrounded and have not enough strength to beat one of them.

Kokonoe (on speakers): Then do that flash system I installed in you not to long ago.

Tager: Oh yeah, I never knew it would be useful.

Shadow: Wait did she said flash-"_flash of light hits the Shadow Knights_" Agh! Sonnava-huh?"_see's Tager opening a portal"_ Oh I don't think so! Level 2! "_clears the light"_ You don't get to get away that easily! Follows Tager.

Meta: Follow the leader!

_I was temporally blinded. But once I regain it, Shadow and his brother are gone._

Noel: Ow...that was so bright...Huh? Where is Shadow and Meta? And Tager is gone too!

Lambda: They've must have followed Kokonoes machine through the portal.

Noel: Really?! I never thought they are able to do that! They really are quick! But...how are they going to come back?

Lambda: ...

Noel: Wha-What should we do? Shadow and Meta are gone and we don't know where they are! We are alone now! What should we do?

Lambda: We wait.

Noel: Wait?! We can't just sit here and do nothing, we got to do something! We got to-"_portal comes back behind Noel_" Ah!

Lambda: Uh! Shadow...

Shadow (with deep voice): Hm...now you have concern with me...you are indeed strange...

Lambda: Shadow?

Meta (with lighter voice): Hey uh guys! Did it became reeeeaaally hot here or what?

Noel: Uh...Meta, are you feeling all right?

Meta (with lighter voice): Um...why are you asking me? Meta is right the-"_see's Shadow" _Wait a minute...how come I can see me?

Shadow (with darker voice): My body...so we meet again...

Lambda: What?

Noel: What is going on?

Shadow/Meta: Oh for craps sakes!

Shadow (as Meta): What the hell? Did-Did we switch bodies?!

Meta (as Shadow): I don't know what your talking about, all I've been thinking about is that have you felt a very breezy draft in your face?

Shadow: (as Meta): Yeah...We switched bodies, We just-we-we j-We SWITCHED BODIES!

Noel: What?! I-I don't understand! You switched bodies?

Shadow: (as Meta): Look, I'm not speaking in Meta's cryptic/creepy language here, that damn quack of a scientist just done the switcheroo on us!

Noel: I don't think that's how it works, and WHAT?!

_I am confused...Shadow is now Meta, and Meta is now Shadow. Did Professor Kokonoe did this to them? I try to process the thought of Shadow now being in Meta's body. Processing...Processing...Processing...Processing failure..._

_**Back in Kokonoe's Lab...**_

Kokonoe: "_looks at her lab which is now half destroyed" _Those little troublemakers won't get away with this! I am seriously gonna kill them for stealing Lambda and trashing my lab!

Tager: _"in a repair device" _Calm down Kokonoe, at least you drove them off the lab. Which by the way, how did you got them out?

Kokonoe: Oh I've used that body switching machine I kept in my closet and shoot them with it just to distract them. Then I used the portal to transport them back while they are distracted.

Tager: Wait...you used the body switching machine?! I thought it didn't work!

Kokonoe: I thought so too, but I was out of options. I was gonna check if it still works someday anyway.

Tager: So what do you suppose we do now?

Kokonoe: Well those 2 not only have Lambda, but also Noel. Don't want to admit it, but I think we need some help.

Tager: What do you have in mind?

Kokonoe: Once your repaired your going back to Kagutsuchi.

Tager: Your not going to tell until I'm there are you?

Kokonoe: Wow, looks like I won't have to install that new brain chip I planned to give you.

_**Meanwhile back to Kagutsuchi...**_

Noel: How did it happen guys?

Shadow (as Meta): Well things got a little hazy. But it started with me and Meta appearing in Miss Kokonoe's lab. Once we realized that we got in her lab, we thought about having a little fun. So we sparred for a bit, causing some collateral damage, until the pink party pooper shot us with some strange looking beam, and once we found out something about us were off putting, she teleported us back. Aaaand here we are.

Lambda: She...shot you...

Noel: With a strange looking beam?

Meta (as Shadow): As strange as the breeze flowing through my now revealed face...

Shadow (as Meta): Um...Meta...That's my face! Stop touching my face!

Noel: I-I can't take this anymo..."_faints, Meta (as Shadow) catches her" _Oh...Shadow...wait...Meta! "_falls hard" _Ahhoowwww...

Shadow (as Meta): Focus guys! We have a major crisis here! We got to bring this confusion to rest by getting our bodies back! Well the only solution I can think of is have Lambda lead us there.

Lambda: Lead?

Shadow (as Meta): You did worked for them, so I think you could have some lead or something have her teleport you back while we'll follow. And that could be a tricky process, but I think we can pull it off.

_They plan for me to go back there? Before I can respond, another memory comes back. Its the same person again..._

?: Alright...lets get started...

Young Girl: It hurts! Stop! It hurts!

?: Calm down! Those aren't your memories!

Young Girl: No...No! It hurts! Why are they just standing there, looking at me? Do they like what they see? Do they take some perverse delight in my suffering? I am no a tool...I am not a tool!

?: I thought we can keep this under control but...Looks like calculations aren't going to help much this time. Fine, we have no choice.

Lambda: Help me. Forgive me. I didn't do anything. Why are you doing this to me? I hate you...I hate you...I hate you...

_Hate you..._

Shadow (as Meta): Um, Lambda?

Lambda: No...

Shadow (as Meta): What?

Lambda: I'm not going back...

Shadow (as Meta): Are you serious?

Lambda: Absolutely. I am not going back there.

Meta (as Shadow): Shall I teach her a lesson brother?

Shadow (as Meta): Nah. You really don't want to be there again do you?

Lambda: ...

Shadow (as Meta): "sighs" Alright then. Looks like we'll have to go with plan B. Wait till the Red Devil comes back.

Noel: But when do you think he will come back?

Shadow (as Meta): Well if he is looking for Lambda, he has to come back to get her. Also if I recall correctly, they are after you too.

Noel: Oh...I was afraid you would say that...

Shadow (as Meta): Well then, you guys try to get some leads while me and handsome Meta here try to adjust to our temporary new bodies.

Meta (as Shadow): I shall rename myself the Meta Reaper...

Shadow (as Meta): That's ten times worse than the Meta Samurai name you thought of. But I was nice enough to accept it since you insisted. But that Meta Reaper name has got to go!

Meta (as Shadow): Face me then!

Shadow (as Meta): Oh its on! "_He and Meta leaves_"

Noel: Soooooo...Where do you think we should start?

Lambda: Scanning for leads...Scanning...Scanning...Scanning..Scanning...Complete. Former member of Sector Seven: Litchi Faye Ling.

Noel: Litchi? She used to work for Sector Seven? I never knew that!

Lambda: Location, Orient Town. "_leaves_"

Noel: H-Hey! Wait for me! "_Follows_"

_I search for Litchi Faye Ling on Orient Town. I find the same place where I was treated. I then search for a proper greeting to attract her attention._

Lambda: "_p__unches a hole through the door_"

Noel: HEP! Lambda! What are you doing?!

Lambda: Knocking. This is how you perform it correct?

Noel: No! Not correct! You did it way to hard!

Lambda: I seen Meta did it. And the targets are coming.

Noel: That doesn't mean it-

Linhua: What the?! What did you do?!

Lambda: May we speak with Litchi Faye Ling?

Noel: Um...Sorry for my friend. She...hasn't knocked before. hehehe...

Litchi: What's all the racket Linhua? "_appears_" What in the-

Lambda: Litchi Faye Ling. Former member of Sector Seven. May we talk?

Noel: "_facepalm_"

Litchi: Number 11? What are you doing here? And what have you done with my door?

Lambda: I need you to tell us the location of Professor Kokonoe's laboratory.

Noel: Um, Lambda, do you mind letting me do the talking? "_Lambda turns her head to stare at her_" EEP! "_Lambda turns her head back to Litchi_" Ohhh... '_What was Shadow thinking of letting her lead?'_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Shadow (as Meta): OK how do I do your move again?

Meta (as Shadow): Left, down X button!

Shadow (as Meta): I don't want cheat codes! I want to know how do I do your attacks! "_sighs_" By the way, you really think its a bad idea for me to leave Lambda and Noel alone to find leads without any support?

Meta (as Shadow): ...No.

Shadow (as Meta): Ok then.

**_Back in Orient Town..._**

Litchi: I wish I can help but I can't.

Noel: Why is that?

Litchi: Because if I knew where Professor Kokonoe is, I'd be there right now. I have my own reasons to see her. But I am unable to.

Lambda: ...

Litchi: Sorry I can't help.

Noel: Its ok. We'll just find other leads. Come on Lambda.

Litchi: Oh wait. I feel bad for giving you nothing, so I'll just serve you with some soup!

Noel: Oh uh...No thank you we're good!

Litchi: Oh Noel. Things never change with you. Come on, I already have them ready. You don't want your food cold do you?

Noel: Oh! Well, ok. Thanks...

_She gives us soup. Her behavior is unusual_._ She already have soup ready for us. Also the way she insisted seems desperate. I then scan the soup. Scanning...Scanning...Scanning...Scanning complete. Sleeping potion!_

Noel: "_blows soup, then Lambda destroys the whole bowl in front of her" _Yeaagh! Lambda?! What the-

_I summon my sword against Litchi just for her to dodge. She takes off her usual attire to reveal what appears to be a battle attire._

Litchi: You found out faster than I anticipated. You really are built from Kokonoe.

Noel: What is going on?!

Lambda: She surrogated the soup with a sleeping potion, in the hopes of capturing us.

Noel: Capture?! I don't believe you!

Litchi: Hah! "_kicks Lambda, Lambda blocks" _Please, don't take this the wrong way. She said if I captured you she will help me find him!

Noel: What? You actually mean to capture us? And...who is she?

Litchi: I've talked too much. It's time to end this. Hoaah! "_rapidly kicks Lambda, as Lambda blocks all attacks_"

Lambda: Switching defenses to offensive mode. "_kicks Litchi, only for Litchi to counter it with another kick, they pause after their kicks connect, they break out and she summons her swords to Litchi, she blocks them by summoning a long pole and spins it against the swords_"

Noel: Lambda! Don't try to hurt her badly! She's still a friend!

Lambda: Friend...Litchi Faye Ling attempted to capture us and attack us discriminately. Elaborate.

Noel: Look, she wouldn't do this without a good reason. She looks desperate. At least try to knock her out.

_I only focus on the target. I dashed at the target to subdue her. Unfortunately she caught me off guard. She kicked me down to the ground, then the pole she summoned strikes me in the stomach area, painful. She lands and seems to do an attack technique._

Noel: Lambda!

Litchi: I'm sorry. All Green! "_Smacks the ground"_

_Not yet! I dodge her attack, which consists on trying to engulf me with fire. And in an instant, I dash right behind her and kick her head. I kicked as hard as I could. I felt far more intense then I was. Is this what Shadow said about...adrenaline rush?_

Noel: Litchi! Are you ok? "_checks Litchi" _She's unconscious.

Lambda: We go then.

Noel: Lambda, you didn't really attend to kill her were you?

Lambda: If she attends to kill me...

_She was silent. We walk away to find more leads. It seems Kokonoe has told her about me and the 12th prime field device. The best option we can do is find the Red Devil and follow him back to Kokonoe's lab. But I can't go back there, what if Shadow misses the Red Devil? I have to subdue him enough until Shadow and his brother comes. Only they can go back there...not me..._

Noel: Lambda...Do you have any friends before Shadow?

Lambda: Why do you ask?

Noel: Well...I just want to know. Because before I had friends, I...was...well...

Lambda: What?

Noel: I wasn't good with other people. I was very nervous and can barely talk to people without apologizing...and...then I meet Tsubaki and Makoto, it's because of them...I...

_She paused for a moment. Why did she asked that particular question? I have no friends, before Shadow. He said friends are people you play with, fight with, understand, and protect. I had none when I was with Sector Seven. But then we stop, we see that someone is in our way._

Carl: Stop right there Noel. Your friend too.

Noel: Carl?! What are you doing here?

Lambda: He's in position of a Deus Machina, Nirvana.

Noel: Huh?

_The Dues Machina, Nirvana. A weapon made during the Dark War 100 years ago. My data banks does not tell me any other details, but what I have been informed, it is a weapon to be cautious on._

**_Meanwhile..._**

Tager: So Kokonoe, what is your plan anyways?

Kokonoe (on speakers): You couldn't wait can you? 'sighs' Fine, I called Litchi to take care Lambda and Noel.

Tager: Really? Are you sure Litchi can handle Lambda and Noel?

Kokonoe (on speakers): Of course not! Which is why I called other kinds of help to take her as well.

Tager: Like what?

Kokonoe (on speakers): You remember that kid with Nirvana?

Tager: Carl Clover? You convinced him to take care of them?

Kokonoe (on speakers): Like Litchi, he has his own goals. The Azure Grimore Ragna The Bloodedge is carrying.

Tager: You seriously going to help him defeat Ragna The Bloodedge?

Kokonoe (on speakers): Come on Tager, you know me. You honestly think I'd help spoiled children with their selfish goals? Litchi is no different to that brat.

Tager: So what do you want me to do?

Kokonoe (on speakers): Find Lambda and Noel. Once you find them, attack them when you see them fighting, and make sure the switched siblings are not around.

Tager: Understood.

_**Back in the edge of Orient Town...**_

Carl: All right then. I'll skip the formalities. Ada! Attack Noel! "_Nirvana attacks Noel"_

Noel: Hih! "_blocks Nirvana_" Carl what are you doing?! Don't you remember me?!

Carl: I'll take care of this one! "_metallic spikes comes out of his cape, Lambda dodges them_"

Lambda: "_jumps to wall of a building and jumps straight to Carl_" Lux Tower! "_And big sword hits Carl, Carl blocks but the force of the sword overwhelms him._"

Carl: GAH! "_force sends him straight to a wall_" Ada...

Noel: "_Nirvana comes after Lambda_" Huh? Lambda! Look out!

_Nirvana attacks me, but I jump out of the way, my swords hit them, but the swords seems ineffective. I dash around Nirvana and attack her closely and in all directions. Then I finish it by a kick in the neck area, I see the head tilted by the force. However the head tilts back to it's normal angle simulating that it wasn't effected by the blow._

Lambda: _"Nirvana punches her in the stomach, Lambda lands on her legging armor, scrapping the floor" _Uh...BLACH! _"coughs blood"_

Noel: Lambda!

_I collapse to my knees. A major hemorrhage in my stomach area, I am unable...to stand...Wha...Is that Professor Kokonoe? Am I captured already?_

?: I'm going to erase all of your memories now. Once I'm done, you'll just be an empty shell

Lambda: No no no no no no no no no! It hurts!

_No...I don't want my memories to be erased...I...I see Shadow, my memories of him...The first time I seen him. He saved me from a seither overload. The new years celebration...the invasion of the NOL cathedral...The battle against the Hero of Ikaruga...That time he took care of me after the 12th prime device assaulted me...Ah...that time..._

Lambda: Ugh!

Shadow: Calm down Lambda! These medicines Litchi gave me should do the trick.

Lambda: I...I can't tell if I am living or dying...I...I'm scared...

Shadow: Calm down, this is not a good time to be a drama queen. Just have to rub the alcohol in...

Lambda: AH! Ah! ah...! I can't...I can't!

Shadow: "_stops rubbing and grabs Lambda's head and faces her eye to eye_" Please calm down! I'm here to help you!

Lambda: I...I too weak...I don't want to...have something...hurt...you...But...I am...too...weak...

Shadow: Please shut up! Never call yourself weak! You never become stronger for thinking your weak! I won't have that on my group!

Lambda: Ah?

Shadow: Listen, you have a soul. I have a soul. We all have souls. And as long as you have a soul, you can become stronger. Strength comes from both oneself and the others around you. Remember that. As long as you are alive, you still have a purpose. And don't let anyone ANYONE take that away from you! '_sighs_' Sorry for that, I should try inside voices for the patient. heh heh...Ok here comes the alcohol again.

Lambda: Mh..."_nods_"

_A soul...I have a soul...like Shadow...My memories...are my soul...and they are mine...not her's..._

Noel: LAMBDA!

Lambda: Ah! "_Nirvana attempts to punch Lambda again, she jumps out and dashes at Nirvana" _Extinction! "_Large sword hits Nirvana in the head, and damaged it a little" _Annihilation! "_Another large sword comes, this time it hits Nirvana's stomach"_

Noel: Lambda?!

_I've wasted too much energy. But Nirvana seems to be deactivated for now._

Noel: Lambda! Are you alright? "_runs to Lambda_" Are you hurt?

Lambda: Damages...critical...but the target is deactivated...

Noel: Why would Carl do this?

Lambda: Huh?

Noel: Oh, you don't know him. He used to be in the same school as me. He used to be kind, now...what happened to him?

Lambda: ...Uh? "_see's a big thing flying their way" 'gasp!'_

Noel: What's wrong Lam-"_something big drops and lands" DA! What was..."turns around" _Red Devil?!

Tager: It seems I'm a little late. No matter, you two seem worn out. This is my chance.

Lambda: No...hck! "_tries to keep on standing without Noel's help"_ I...am...not...your puppet...

Kokonoe: (on speakers): Puppet or not, you belong to me. Tager incapacitate her!

Tager: She seems in bad shape, don't you think this is a little extreme?

Kokonoe (on speakers): Her little play date with those morons are over! Knock...Her...Out...Now!

Tager: 'sighs' Understood.

Lambda: No...no..."_attempts to summon a sword, but Tager punches her straight to a wall" _Hagh! N-no...

Tager: Sorry, but you left us no choice.

Noel: Leave her alone! "shoots at Tager" You may beaten me before, but I won't make the same mistake!

Tager: Grgh! Noel!

Kokonoe (on speakers): Forget her! Just take Lambda! We'll take Noel some other time.

Tager: Very well. "_grabs unconscious Lambda"_

Noel: No! Let her go! "_continues to shoot" _He's teleporting her away! LAMBDA!

Shadow (as Meta): What? What does she have that I don't?

Noel: Huh? "_Shadow and Meta dash through her_" Shadow! Meta!

Shadow (as Meta): All right, one shot at this. You ready?

Meta (as Shadow): I was born, trained, burned, metalized, and switched ready!

Shadow (as Meta): Ok...Let's go!

Tager: What?! Grgh! "_Shadow and Meta tackles Tager and both of them teleport away_."

Noel: Guys? Guys?! They...they did it...but...what can I do now?

_So dark. It's so dark. Ah...I...slowly open my eyes...Now it's bright...bright green...is this...another memory?...no..No...this is actually happening! I need...to...get...out...Aah! It hurts to move..._

?: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your still injured, and need healing.

Lambda: y-you...

Kokonoe: Yeah, I know its me. You really gave me a lot of trouble Lambda. You've also quite impressed me though. Your somehow able to reactivate your armor without my help. You must have a ton of will power to deactivate the teleportation progress and control the commands I would usually give.

Lambda: ...wh...what are you...going to do...to me?...

Kokonoe: Well, I'll have to erase your memories for starters.

Lambda: 'gasp!'

Kokonoe: Because of those idiots you will no doubt resist my commands. So I have to wipe your memory so that you'll cooperate.

Lambda: no..no...no...nonononono, not again...

Kokonoe: Again? Oh great, somehow your gaining your memories back. Looks like I'll have to take care of that too.

Lambda: No, not again...please!

Kokonoe: Sorry Lambda, it's over..._over over over over..._

Lambda: Huh? "_A flash of light engulfs Lambda_"

_Is this it? Shadow...Meta...Rag...na..._

Kokonoe: What? "_electricity zaps her computer"_ Agh! What the- "_small portals appear, swords scatter_" Ah! "_ducks and covers_" How?! I disabled her summoner's!

_My...memories...My soul...I have a soul...like Shadow...like Meta...like...Ragna...and it's mine...no one else. My armor activates. Kokonoe is defenseless._

Kokonoe: Damn it! Tager get over here! Tag- "_Lambda's swords destroy her communication computer_" Lambda!

_I see her with now in the floor. I never see her like this, and yet I find satisfaction to it. She caused me nothing but pain and suffering. And now, she will now disappear in my life...forever._

Kokonoe: "_Lambda creates small portals, swords come out, they point at Kokonoe" _Lambda...

Lambda: Perish...

?: Wait!

Lambda: Uh?! "see's Shadow as Meta" Shadow?

Shadow (as Meta): I know you have your anger issue and all, but killing her won't do any good.

Lambda: But...she was going to erase my mind. She was going to use me as a tool...I was used as a tool for so long...

Shadow (as Meta): Lambda...I understand what your feeling.

Lambda: Huh?

Shadow: (as Meta): At least I think. Because for all my life, I've lived a free life. I did what I want, I pursued great things in my own free will, and even if things got rough, I still came back in my own way. I could never imagine someone living a life where you have none of those privileges. But I'd give up my free life for you, because you deserve it more than me. But now, we are all free, we can live life the way we want to. And also help other people like us. Killing her won't change that. So please Lambda, don't.

Lambda: ..."_portals and swords disappear_" ...Affirmative...

Shadow (as Meta): That's the Lambda I know and love. Now come one, let's go home.

Lambda: Shadow?

Shadow (as Meta): Huh?

Lambda: Your body...

Shadow (as Meta): Oh CRAP! That's right! The reason we came in the first place! META!

Meta (as Shadow): Brother?

Shadow (as Meta): Get over here! We got bodies to switch!

Meta (as Shadow): Ew...Ok.

Shadow (as Meta): Now Professor, we don't have all day so can you find that machine that started this whole mess?

Kokonoe: This whole mess started when you decide to steal my stuff!

Shadow (as Meta): That's not the answer I was looking for. "_points sword to a computer and zaps it with electricity" _We'll stay here while you search for that switchy thing.

Kokonoe: Grrrrgh..."_turns around to her closet"_

Shadow: (as Meta): So...you think my armor is shineier than yours?

Lambda: Hm?

Shadow: (as Meta): Never mind. This isn't even my armor.

Kokonoe: Ok, here it is, now stand next to each other.

Shadow (as Meta): Like this?

Kokonoe: Perfect. "_zaps Shadow and Meta"_

Shadow/Meta: YEEAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA!/OOOHHHHGGGAAAAGOOOGAAAAAHHH!

Lambda: Shadow?

Shadow (as Shadow): Huh, somehow I don't feel like suffocating every second.

Meta (as Meta): I couldn't tell a difference.

Shadow: YEAH! We're back to normal!

Kokonoe: Yipee...good for you. "_turns on portal" _Now get out of my lab.

Shadow: Ok, thanks for that, sorry for wreaking your...lab. Just don't do anything suspisous again, we cool?

Kokonoe: GET OUT!

Shadow: Ok, ok! Yeesh, grumpy much? "enters portal, Meta enters portal, Lambda walks to the portal"

Kokonoe: Lambda...

Lambda: ...

Kokonoe: When I said sorry, I meant it.

Lambda: ...

_I turn around. I see the professor. She seems to have a saddened face. She doesn't want me to go. Then I turn my head to the portal. I now choose my life. Not her, not Kokonoe. Not anymore..._

Kokonoe: "_see's Lambda leave to the portal, portal disappears" _'sighs' _" activates a phone" _Tager? Tager you there?

Tager (on speakers): "cough, cough, cough!" Yeah. What is it?

Kokonoe: I want you to come back. The lab needs some cleaning. "_hangs up, see's lab in ruins" _'sighs'

_**Meanwhile...**_

_We came back in the area we were in before Shadow and Meta first teleported away._

Shadow: Ha! I knew my plan would work!

Meta: Shadow, as smart and nimble as ever.

Noel: Guys? Hey! "_runs in"_ Shadow? Meta?

Shadow: Relax Noel. We're back.

Noel: Oh thank goodness! I'm glad that's over!

Shadow: Yeah, no kidding! Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm sure am hungry.

Meta: As do I.

Noel: Yeah, me too!

_I feel very strange again. I feel, warm. I have a warm feeling. Is it normal?_

Shadow: Hey Lambda! You hungry? Noel's buying.

Noel: What?!

Shadow: Ha Ha Ha! Just kidding! You know the leader does that job.

_I don't need to eat, but I feel an unusual ache in my stomach area._

Lambda: "_growl" _Ah?!

Shadow: I'd take that as a yes, come one lets go. Orient Town should have something we need. "_leaves with Meta and Noel"_

Lambda: ...Affirmative. "_follows"_

_I feel at peace now. This feeling of relief and relaxation. I feel...happy. Is this what it's like to have...a family? A day past, I keep the tarter in my room, then I hear Shadow wants to go with a walk with me. We go to the same area we were before Sector Seven attacked. Only this time, there's no one interfering. It is so strange, I am not as hostile and cautious as I was before. I feel, safe, with Shadow around._

Lambda: "_embraces Shadow's arm_"

Shadow: He-Huh?

Lambda: "_smiles_" So warm...

Shadow: "_smiles_" Hm hm.

_I feel warm. I feel safe. I feel alive. I don't want to change that, for the rest of my life._

**_Meanwhile in Kagutsuchi's bridge..._**

**_A portal opens, and a girl with 2 long ponytails with sword like ends, and a cloak. She reveals her green eyes._**

?: Loading...Loading...Loading...Complete. Activating...Murokumo Unit X.

**Yep! That was one loooong chapter. But it felt like the best so far. But then again, what do you think? And stay tuned for the next chapter. Because I attend the next two chapters to be a big event story. And it's in Third Person since it won't have much of a star. But it will have friendships tested, rivalries more heated, and secrets finally revealed. Who really is Shadow Reaper and Meta Samurai. (oh and also who is the new Murokumo Unit chick, and that man that pops in here and there.) Stay Tuned!**


	7. Shadow Knights Stories Part 1-Chapter 5

**This is it. The big one. The show stopper. The turning point of our story. Don't worry, this isn't the end of the whole story. But it is the chapter that reveals the ultimate truth of our 2 main heroes of this tale. A chapter of revelation, trust, love, hate, fate, tragedy, and family. So yeah, hope you enjoy. Also Blazblue is owned by Arc System, and this is a fan based story.**

**Kagutsuchi's bridge...**

**_A portal opens, and a girl with 2 long ponytails with sword like ends, and a cloak. She reveals her green eyes._**

?: Loading...Loading...Loading...Complete. Activating...Murakumo Unit X. "_Looks around"_ Area, Kagutsuchi. I have reached the correct coordinates. What shall I do now, Father?

Mystery Man: You have until 25 minutes until you need to get to your destination. I believe it's about time you finally met your brothers.

?: Understood, Father. Beginning search for my brothers.

**Shadow Knights-Chapter 5: Revelations**

_Things are normal in Kagutsuchi. No major crimes going on, people are content, and both the Shadow Knights and the NOL are not having any conflict on any type, so far... However, the day people don't realize, is the day where everyone's fate is supposed to change. And one person knows this. No, one monster knows._

**_Hazama's Office..._**

Hazama: "_phone rings, answers" _Yello?

Relius: It's me.

Hazama: Ah! Relius. What is it this time?

Relius: You know what day it is today?

Hazama: Hm..."_checks calendar" _I do believe it's...why do you ask?

Relius: It's the day the Imperator arrives here. And yet you still haven't captured the 12th prime device.

Hazama: I said, I was working on it. I might be a little late. Big whoop.

Relius: The Imperator shouldn't know of your plan. You do realize the punishment you'll receive if she finds you doing something like this.

Hazama: She should be grateful I made her into the big boss. (the little ungrateful bitch)

Relius: You should know your place, because I can't defend for you when you failed her. Because if you can't get number 12 on our side, you'll never have a second chance.

Hazama: ...Well, thanks for the reminder of shit I already know. Well I hope you do your part of the plan.

Relius: Just as long as you do your part.

Hazama: ..."inhale, exhale" Ok bye Relius. Look forward to the plan that we will do. "_hangs up_" Those bastards are really getting on my nerves. How hard is it to get one brat to drive her into madness? That way, I can have enough power to get rid of all of the sheep that's been infesting our plans. 'sighs' All I should do, is look for the window of opportunity. Then, Noel Vermillion will be mine.

_**Meanwhile in the Shadow Knights house...**_

Shadow: "_sitting atop of the house_" 'sighs' Another boring day. I'd never to expect that to happen in this house.

Meta: Hyah! Brother, you've said you'd watch my match with Noel and Lambda.

Shadow: Huh? Oh! Right. Go on, continue.

Noel: All right, just like we practiced!

Lambda: Affirmative.

_Noel and Lambda positioned themselves to battle Meta. Meta raises his sword to the sky, and electricity flows through the sword, and then he slams the sword to the ground with enough force to create an electric slash that heads straight to Noel and Lambda's way. They jump out of the way. They both land. Noel starts running and shooting at Meta. Lambda starts dashing straight to Meta and sinks her blades straight to Meta. Meta starts blocking the blasts, then blocks the blades. But as he tries to focus on Noel, Noel knees Meta on the face, then Lambda kicks him on the back on the head. Meta goes down._

Lambda: Maneuver successful.

Noel: Yeah! We did it!

Shadow: Whoa! That was tight guys!

Meta: You know, I let them do that.

Shadow: Aw come on! There's nothing to be ashamed of being beaten by their teamwork. You guys really improved your skills.

Noel: Really?

Shadow: Of course! I know when I see skill.

_All though Lambda can no trust Noel interally, she is still glad Shadow notices her improving. She shows a smile._

Shadow: Well, I'm bored.

Noel: Oh, so what you suppose we do?

Meta: Why not spar with me?

Shadow: Thanks bro, but I've done that like a hundred times already. I feel like facing fresh players. Or better yet, old familiar ones.

_As Shadow smirks at his thoughts, his members start to ponder._

Noel: What do you mean?

Meta: Yes, enlighten us brother.

Shadow: I say we challenge the NOL in a 4 on 4 gauntlet tourney battle royale!

Noel/Lambda: Say what?!/Huh?

Meta: Hm...Interesting. I like the idea.

Noel: B-B-But Shadow! Isn't the NOL after us? If we even step in the gates, we'll get killed in the spot!

Shadow: Oh Noel...You truly not know the power we possess. Lambda enlighten her.

Lambda: Acknowledged. Operation: Shadow Reign was a successful mission. We invaded the cathedral, by disarming the snipers, defeating all guards, and defeated a member of the Zero Squadron, and the Hero of Ikaruga.

Noel: Hero of Ikaruga? Jin?! You beaten him?!

Shadow: Yeah. He tried to play dirty too. But I showed him that I won't go down easily! But I believe another match would defiantly help my reputation. I've seen a lot of haters that think my win was unnecessary. But I'm glad we also have others that believe in me. "_Lambda grabs Shadow's arm" _Huh?

Lambda: They may attack us from behind.

Shadow: And make themselves look like assholes? I dare them to do that.

Noel: Uuuumm...Shadow, I think you should listen to Lambda.

Shadow: Hm...Well just in case, maybe we can do a proposal. Yeah...something to convince them to do this challenge!

Noel: Are you sure this will work?

Shadow: You really look nervous of the idea. Look, Lambda was also worried for the idea believe it or not.

Noel: Really?

Lambda: ...

Shadow: Come on Lambchops! It's nothing to be ashamed of!

_Lambda then blushes and turns around to not show her newly shown feelings._

Shadow: Well then. I'm gonna give them the challenge and we'll see if their really a big deal. "_goes inside"_

Noel: Sh-Shadow wait!

Meta: Not to worry. "_grabs Noel's shoulder" _Our leader never let us down before.

Noel: Hep! Please don't do that again!

Meta: Do what? "_stares at Noel"_

Noel: "_He is so really really creepy! Please stop..."_

_Shadow wrote the letter and mailed it to the NOL. In hopes that they will respond._

Shadow: And that should do it. Now the hard part begins, the wait.

Noel: Are you really sure they would comply?

Shadow: They'd be fools to decline. If they want to prove themselves to be dominant, they should accept the challenge. Especially since the humiliation they took from us.

Noel: But I know the NOL will not just tolerate rebels so easily! Besides I...

Shadow: "But I" What?

Noel: Um...

_Noel has something in her mind. Something uneasy. Something she doesn't want to reveal to Shadow. As she stalls as long as she can until..._

Shadow: "_hears a knock on the door" _Well. Saved by the bell. "_checks on the door."_

Noel: 'sighs'

Shadow: I heard that!

Noel: Ep!

Shadow: "_opens door" _This better be goo-Huh?

_A mysterious girl is in his door step. She has sky blue hair and two very long ponytails that ends on two sword shaped shiny ends, similar to Lambda's one end. She also has a tight body suit similar to Lambda as well. She is even bare footed like Lambda. Her skin color has a pale white, but with pink tones. And a cloak that covers her arms and chest, and the chest area has a big metallic x that connects to the cloak, almost like two belts. And to top it all off, she has green shiny eyes._

Shadow: Uh...Can I help you?

Girl: Help? Yes. I like to see your home. "_she enters the house, she looks around"_

_Shadow is left confused. Thinking that someone vaguely familiar just invited herself to my house, and it creeps him. She continues to walk around, and see's Meta, she has to balance her toes to see his blocked face. Even Meta himself finds this girls behavior strange. She then looks at Lambda and Noel. She looks at Lambda and stares at her the longest. Lambda also stares as well, as their faces does somewhat match, if not for the color difference. Noel gets creeped out as well._

Noel: Um...Can I...help yo-"_Girl looks at Noel" _EEP! "_Girl looks at her eyes, then walks around her, looking at her body and clothing, and even smelling her" _Uh...What are you doing?

Girl: I see. Sister...

Noel: Huh?

Girl: "_points at Noel" _You are my predecessor. "_points at Lambda" _And so are you.

Noel: What?

Girl: But my databanks were inaccurate on your appearances.

Shadow: Yeah ok, well I appearciate the visit, but we Shadow Knights don't take detours of our headquarters.

Girl: Detours...That's right.

Shadow: Huh?

Girl: I wish to have a detour. I am new in this area. And I require a tour.

Shadow: Oh? Oh I see! Your new in town! I assume your foreign? I guess that could explain the royal look. It looks like you know Noel and Lambda. You met her before guys?

Noel: No. I never seen her before anywhere.

Lambda: My databanks have no memory of her.

Shadow: Hm...

Girl: "_grabs Shadow's shirt" _Shall we go?

Shadow: All right, all right geez...Be right back guys, gotta give this girl a tour. "_leaves with the girl_"

Lambda: ...

Noel: Doesn't she look somewhat familiar?

Lambda: Yes. But the databanks have no information on her. But she looks like a Murokumo Unit. Who is she?

_Lambda has nothing but suspicion in the mystery girl. Her attire is way too similar to Lambda's own design. And now she insisted on having a detour with Shadow. Lambda wants to see more of this girl, for all she knows, she could be an enemy. She walks out to find out._

Noel: Uh, Lambda, where are you going?

Lambda: I have to find out who is she. "_leaves"_

Noel: Wait! Lambda! Don't leave me!

Meta: I'm here Noel.

Noel: HEP!

_Shadow walks with the mystery girl around the Kagutsuchi. She keeps her emotionless expression through out the tour. They continue their tour on Orient Town. Shadow tries to lighten the moment on the silence between them._

Shadow: So uh...the city is pretty lively, isn't it? Yeah, people seem to be optimistic in this time of month.

Girl: ...

Shadow: Come on, even you have to admit that this is a nice day.

Girl: ...

Shadow: So...have you tried Orient Towns food? I heard it's-huh? "_he notices the girl stopped walking_"

Girl: ...Do you truly love this world?

Shadow: Huh?

Girl: "_stares in the sky" _The sky is bright. The people are happy. The world is well. That's what you say.

Shadow: Well, I don't know what your going at bu-

Girl: "_stares back at Shadow" _But does that mean that pain and suffering can simply disappear from the face of the earth?

Shadow: Hah?

Girl: This world is tainted. Tainted with sin. No matter how we claim to do better. They are still lies, crimes, atrocities, tragedies, suffering. And even the innocent ones are oblivious of this sinful world. Our kind has been victimized, and we have been ignored by the eyes of what they call: justice.

Shadow: Ok...Gonna tell me what the hell your talking about?

Girl: Tell me. What is your goal that you strive to complete?

Shadow: If you must know, I am helping this city to see how much the NOL are jerks and needed to be pacified!

Girl: Have you realized that this world maybe beyond saving than you think? Or perhaps you are as unaware as the masses?

Shadow: And what does that supposed to mean?

_Shadow finally showed his angry tone. However the girl then is shocked and looked down in sorrow. Shadow then feels bad for her._

Shadow: Ok, sorry. I just...Listen, back then I felt like I had no purpose. But I gave myself one, to make everyone happy as I can.

Girl: ...but when someone is happy, it is for the expense of someone else's suffering. No exceptions.

Shadow: Ok, who the hell told you all of this?!

Girl: Father...

Shadow: Your father?

Girl: Our father...

Shadow: Huh?!

Girl: He is coming...brother. He is coming back to find you, his son. He told me to tell you this. He has been waiting to see you for years.

Shadow: Wh-What?...

_Multiple emotions run through Shadow's head. Confusion, Anger, Denial, Disgust, Surprise, etc._

Shadow: Who the hell are you...

Girl: Our Father has arranged a meeting for us. "_turns around and leaves" _He will tell you when it's time.

_As the girl leaves, she leaves Shadow thinking about the possibility of seeing the one that he truly hates through his life. He kneels down and grits his teeth, trying to hold in his anger. But then he remembers that moment in time that he needed him the most, and he let him down. A burning house of black fire, a voice of a young boy screaming in pain, and a tall shadow figure just standing there. Black flames start to surround him as his anger is now controlling his ars magus. But then someone comes up to Shadow._

Lambda: Shadow!

Shadow: UGH!

Lambda: "_grabs Shadow's arm" _Shadow!

_Shadow realizes that Lambda is going to get hurt if he keeps this up, and then calms down._

Shadow: Ugh...Sorry for that Lambda, I kind of lost my cool there.

Lambda: Why?

Shadow: Oh...um...It turns out...she was a hater trying to piss me off. Heh heh. It actually worked huh?

Lambda: ...

Shadow: So, have the NOL responded yet?

_**Meanwhile in the Cathedral of the NOL...**_

NOL Solider: "_see's letter_" What the-Sir! Major Kiseragi! "_opens door"_

_Jin and Tsubaki are in the same room, seemingly talking about something._

Jin: What is it?

NOL Solider: Sir, we received a letter from those renegades that call themselves the Shadow Knights.

Jin: What?!

Tsubaki: Them again? "_checks letter" _When will they give up?

Jin: Those fools dare challenge me again? This time I will kill every last one of them!

Tsubaki: Jin..."_hears door knock" _Huh? Who could that be?

_She goes to the door and see's the peep hole, and see's a familiar face. But she still asked..._

Tsubaki: Who is it?

?: Does Flying Nanaya ring a bell, Tsubaki Yayoi?

_The voice definaitly sounds familiar._

Tsubaki: M-Makoto?

Makoto: What? Is there other Makoto's you know? I'm hurt.

_Tsubaki couldn't help but smile to the sarcastic remark her old friend made. She opened the door for the friend she knew since their school days._

Tsubaki: My goodness...Makoto? It's-It's been too long!

Makoto: Yeah, I know, I'd say it's too long. Ever since I heard that you and Jin were here, I thought of I should at least say hi.

Jin: What is it Tsubaki? Who was on the-Huh?

Makoto: Hey Jin! Long time no see!

Jin: You...What are you doing here?

Makoto: Hey, at least act like your happy to see me.

Jin: Well to be honest, you came in the wrong time.

Makoto: What do you mean?

Tsubaki: There is a renegade group that calls themselves the Shadow Knights. They are trying to bring the NOL name to shame, and corrupted the minds of the people of Kagutsuchi!

Makoto: Whoa, that sound likes a problem.

Tsubaki: And now they challenge us to some group battle? Are they trying to humiliate us in front of the people?

Makoto: Boy, they sound like real jerks. Hold on, let me see the letter. "_Tsubaki gives Makoto the letter" _Hmm...A 4 on 4 gauntlet tourney battle royale? Whoever these guys are, they watch waaaayyy too many wrestling. So I suppose there's 4 of them, and they want to fight 4 of us.

Tsubaki: I don't know what they are planning, but I won't play their games!

Makoto: Wait, there's more! It says that if you do any cheap shots, or set a trap on us, you will be sorry. Very sorry...And that was done in creepy looking words.

Tsubaki: What is that supposed to mean?

Makoto: Well if they gave you a hard time, lets just say it can't be good.

Hazama: I say we should consider. "_walks in_"

Tsubaki: Captian Hazama!

Makoto: (So that's Hazama...)

Hazama: Lieutenant Tsubaki, I do believe that's your friend. Salutations Lieutenant...uh...what was your name again?

Makoto: Makoto...

Hazama: Makoto! Yes. Lieutenant Makoto. A pleasure to meet you.

Makoto: Yeah, sure...

Hazama: Anyways, the challenge can redeem us after that humiliation we suffered. Plus, I have a proposition of my own.

_**Meanwhile, back in Shadow Knight's home...**_

_Shadow sits in his bed, trying to think about that girl. Noel and Lambda are standing outside of Shadow's door._

Noel: What's wrong with Shadow?

Lambda: That person made Shadow mad. But, I don't know how, and why.

_Shadow comes out of the room and see's Noel and Lambda._

Noel: Oh! Shadow!

Lambda: ...

Shadow: Hey, what's all the commotion? Is there a all girl meeting in front of my door?

Noel: We are just checking if your all right.

Shadow: Yeesh Noel, I told you to lower your worrying habits.

Meta: Brother, we have mail. They responded to our challenge.

Shadow: Oh good! Lets see..."_checks on letter" _Hm...

Noel: What does it say?

Shadow: It says they accept our challenge!

Meta: YES!

Shadow: On one condition...

Meta: Aw...

Noel: What is it?

Shadow: If we lose, we have to leave Kagutsuchi.

Noel: W-What?!

Shadow: Hm, looks like they just raised the stakes. Interesting.

Noel: Your not seriously thinking we go through this?

Shadow: Yeah.

Noel: Yeah? Yeah?! That's all you have to say?! Yeah?!

Shadow: Yeah...

Noel: I can't believe you!

Shadow: Oh come now. It's not like the Shadow Knights are disbanded completely if we lose. And I mean IF we lose.

Noel: It's not just that its-its...Gah!

Shadow: Calm down Noel.

Noel: Why should I be calm when you put all of us in danger?! Do you even think about what your doing?! If Tsubaki and Makoto were here they...

_An awkward silence fills the room. Noel see's that Meta and Lambda just staring at her. Almost like they took offense to it. And Shadow is still surprised that someone would back talk him like that. Noel feels terrible for snapping like that._

Noel: I-I-I'm sorry! _"runs off the door"_

Shadow: Noel! Noel? Ugh, not this shit again. "_follows Noel"_

_Noel goes outside. Shadow tries to follow. Then Noel stops, this time not running away this time. Shadow stops running as well, as Shadow looks at Noel, trying to think of something to say for Noel. Noel stands and looks down, trying to isolate herself to Shadow._

Noel: It's ok to be mad at me. I'm used to people getting mad at me.

Shadow: Noel...If one person should be mad now, its you.

Noel: Huh?

Shadow: I'll admit, I'm a bit of a screw up. Maybe I don't make smart decisions, and I can get caught in the moment. But that doesn't mean I'll just simply give up. I have been fighting for whole my life, and whenever I get a shot of a normal life, it gets stolen from me, and the people around me. But I won't have that fact as my weakness. I can simply live and learn my way to life, because I may not be totally prepared for my future, but really, who is?

Noel: Shadow...

Shadow: Promise me this Noel.

Noel: Huh? Ye-Yeah?

Shadow: No matter what happens, be true to the 'you' you want to be, and not the 'you' you think you are. Got it?

Noel: ...Ok! No matter what happens, I'll protect all the people here in Kagutsuchi, with my life!

Shadow: Whoa! Daring, I knew I picked the right choice! So anyways, we got sparring to do, lets go!

Noel: Ok!

_Shadow goes back as he gains his confidence back. Noel still has an uneasiness inside of her, but she tries to focus on her next battle. The Shadow Knights then sparred hard for their grand challenge against the NOL. Little did they know, some of the member are preparing just as well. Hours past, and the time for the battle has begun. The Shadow Knights walked their way to the Cathedral, where the NOL soldiers wait. In the Shadow side, there's Shadow, Meta, Lambda, and Noel. On the NOL side, there's Jin, Tsubaki, Makoto, and Hazama. (and a group of guards behind them.)_

Hazama: Well, this is intense.

Shadow: Looks like the gangs all here.

Jin: This time, it will end differently than last time.

Tsubaki: I couldn't agree more.

Lambda: 4 of the targets are formidable foes.

Noel: Jin...Tsubaki...Makoto?

Makoto: Noel? She's part of them?!

Meta: Oh? A Squirrel girl?

_An awkard silence fills the room. All 8 of them stare at each other, looking at their opponents and their teammates._

Shadow: Well, we're ready. How about you guys?

Tsubaki: You still think this is a game?

Shadow: Well someone is in a pissy mood.

Noel: Shadow...

Makoto: Noel?

Noel: M-Makoto! I-I...

Makoto: I heard your call, and...I never thought you would be with them.

Noel: I'm sorry...

Shadow: Another friend? I'd expect you telling me this stuff Noel.

Jin: _'So she joined their ranks. Perfect, vermin like her fits right in with garbage like them_.'

Makoto: '_Just who are those guys? And why would Noel join them? But I can't just assume things just yet.'_

Tsubaki: All right. So we are all here. Now lets begin your challenge.

Shadow: Right. Now here are the rules. We face each other one on one. And the winners face off the other winners. And we keep on going until one team is victorious. A Team Tourney to be more specific.

Makoto: A Team Tourney? I thought it was a gauntlet tourney battle royale, or something.

Shadow: I think I'll go to give you guys the idea. My first opponent, is Hazama.

Hazama: Excuse me?

Shadow: You heard me, I'm talking about a rematch, you snake charmer.

Tsubaki: Hmph, Captain Hazama doesn't fight. I suggest you choose someone who can, if you call yourself a man.

Shadow: '_sneaky snake'_ Silly me, I must have mistook Hazama to some other green haired jackass. All right, anyone else?

NOL Soldier: I will take you on!

Shadow: Ok, step forward.

NOL Soldier: Now it's time to face the wrath of the NOL you creep! "_draws a sword that glows white aura_"

Shadow: Wow, shiny swords, I never would have imagine such a thing.

NOL Soldier: Laugh now, but my ars magus can transfer energy to any weapon I come across. I am a master of sword fights! "_jumps to slash at _Shadow, only for Shadow to dodge it nonchalantly_" _Huh?

Shadow: Really? Well we never said this would be a sword fight. "_switches to level 1, and punches the soldier in the stomach, the soldier is sent straight to the other side of the room" _And that was way too easy. What a load.

Tsubaki: '_He just defeated him in one punch! Jin needs to stay focused if he ever hope on defeating him'_

Makoto: Whoa! That guy is tough!

Jin: Filthy vermin...

Noel: Shadow! You won!

Shadow: But the fight was barely even a fight. Does it even count as a win?

Meta: I say you should call for a rematch.

Noel: Please don't!

Shadow: Well I think Meta should have a chance.

Meta: I insist.

Shadow: And I'm the leader. It's your turn.

Meta: Very well. "_walks in the middle of the room_" I choose the squirrel girl.

Makoto: "_looks left and right_" You talking to me?

Meta: Yes, clearly you are unaware of your own kind.

Makoto: Oh boy, this guy doesn't know sarcasm. Don't worry guys, I'll show him the punch line, for the team! "_jumps into the middle_" All right buddy, time to show you how we Nanaya's open a can of whoop ass! "_throws her jacket out revealing her battle attire_"

Meta: Ah...

_Meta gets mesmerized by the sight of Makoto's beauty. He see's her almost half naked clothing, something that people would question if she has any sort of uncomfort in any ways. But for a guy like Meta, it's a godsend._

Makoto: Uh...hello? Are you there? Hellloooooo?

Shadow: Hey, Meta! Are you having a brain farts again?! Oh, I see...Her outfit has seduced him! Meta, don't let her cleavage control you! We went through this before! Bros before whores! Bros before whores!

Noel: EH?!

Makoto: What did you call me?!

Tsubaki: Don't let them get to your head Makoto! Just fight him!

Makoto: All right! All right! Well, looks like I'll have to give him the wake up call. "_her hand develops_ energy" Huuuuaaaaahhh..."_leaps straight to Meta_" Hey big guy, eyes up here! "_punches Meta in the stomach with great force_" Heh! What?

Meta: So this is your strength? Do better squirrel girl.

Makoto: It's Makoto buddy! "_punches Meta's stomach_" And don't "_punch" _you "_punch_" forget it! "_punch_" How's that?

Meta: "_rubs stomach_" Strength and power are 2 different things.

Makoto: Huh?

Meta: Show me your strength and power. And let us see if it's enough!

Noel: What is he doing?

Shadow: Oh I see. He wants to test that girls strength. He wants to know how strong she is. Meta really is risking it all on this.

Makoto: Huh, tough nut to crack eh? Ok, lets get serious!

_Makoto starts punching Meta in the stomach rapidly, Fist of the North Star style. Sparks are flying everywhere. Makoto tries her best to inflict pain on Meta. She couldn't tell if she is. She keeps on punching as hard and quick as she can. Noel and Tsubaki are looking in awe. Makoto stops for a second. She clenched her fist, then punched Meta with hard impact. That punch actually moves Meta a few inches._

Meta: Gugh! "_feet slides backwards_"

Makoto: "huff puff" Damn!

Meta: My turn.

_Meta swiftly side steps and as Makoto is caught off guard. He tries to kick her in the side, Makoto blocks. Makoto punches Meta in the helmet face, but not as strong as before._

Tsubaki: Makoto! Get out of there!

_Meta knees Makoto in the stomach, then showed a sign that he will slice her, but he flips the sword and hits her in the shoulder with the end of his sword handle. Then shoulder blocks her straight to a wall._

Noel: Makoto!

Shadow: Dang! He straight up owned her! "_Noel looks at him_" What? You saw it.

Meta: Yet again, I am victorious over the law...and nature. "_puts his hand over the dent mark on his stomach area._" You have the strength and power, yet you lack the...the...more of it. "_kneels down_"

Shadow: Meta?!

Noel: Are you alright? "_goes to him_"

Meta: Grgh...

Makoto: Ugh...My head...Huh? "_see's Noel trying to help out Meta_" Noel...

Noel: Makoto...

Makoto: No...it's ok. I'm fine..."_gets up_" Ok, I lost.

Meta: I look forward to our next match. "_gets up, stares at Makoto for a bit, then leaves_"

Makoto: Wait.

Meta: Hm?

Makoto: It looks like Noel really cares for you guys.

Meta: If you must know, I am Noel's protector.

Makoto: Really?

Tsubaki: Makoto! Come on! We need to end this charade!

Shadow: But were not playing that, unless you like to settle this on charades.

Tsubaki: Grrr...

_Makoto chuckled a bit. Meta laughed a little. Makoto and Meta leaves to their group. Makoto then turned and whispered, _protect Noel for me._ Meta barely heard it._

Tsubaki: Are your ok Makoto?

Makoto: Yeah, but he really roughed me up real good. ugh...I'll have to think more strategically next time...

Hazama: Hope you learned, because you really cost the team on it.

Tsubaki: No disrespect, but they have 2 wins, while we have to earn 2 victories to have an even score.

Hazama: True, but do you remember that this is a game we can't afford to lose. So you better make that even score.

Tsubaki: ...

Shadow: All right Lambda, your up.

Lambda: Affirmative.

Hazama: Well, might as well bring out our trump card. Major Kiseragi, your up.

Jin: Hmph.

Shadow: Jin huh? Ok then. Lambda, you better be careful.

Lambda: Understood. "_goes to the middle, meets Jin face to face_"

Jin: You again. "_slashes at Lambda, Lambda dodges, then jumps backwards and summoned her swords_" Tch! "_slashes swords_"

Lambda: Activating systems. "_summoned swords below Jin, Jin jumped and dodged the swords, and attacked her, she blocks, but she still feels little damage."_

Jin continues to aggressively attack, Lambda keeps on blocking, however she still feel the effects of the slashes. She attempts to kick Jin, but he dodges.

Jin: Die! "_He does a slash, but Lambda barely dodges, Jin kicks Lambda in the face_"

Lambda tries to get up, but Jin then kicks her in the stomach. She grunts loudly. She try to jump, but her legs are frozen. He slashes at her. She falls, and tries to get up, but Jin steps on her head.

Jin: Filth like you doesn't deserve to live. "_raises sword_" So I will do this world a favor.

Shadow: I don't think so! "_throws fireball, Jin dodges, Shadow charges at Jin, Jin jumps out of the way_"

Jin: You dare interfere?

Shadow: I dare. And since I interfered, Lambda is out of the game.

Jin: Tch!

Noel: Was Ma-Jin really going to kill her?

Meta: What a dishonorable wench.

Shadow: "_checks on Lambda_" Hey Lambda, are you alright?

Lambda: 47%. I can still..."_groans_"

Shadow: Yeah, with those wounds, I don't think so.

Lambda: "_Shadow helps support her back to their side"_...I am sorry...

Shadow: No, I'm the one who interfered.

Lambda: It's-It's ok.

Makoto: Uh...Jin?

Jin: What is it?

Makoto: Uh nothing. It's just...

Jin: Hmph. Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Jin?

Jin: If I can recall, your next. Make sure you win this match, by any means necessary.

Tsubaki: Um, Of course!

Noel: Well, looks like I'm next.

Shadow/Meta/Lambda: All right! Show em what ya got!/Fight the power!/...

_Noel walks up and faces with the person she hoped not to fight._

Noel: Tsubaki...

Tsubaki: Noel...

_Both of them stare at each other, as they visibly show they don't want to fight._

Shadow: Um...Noel? Anytime.

Hazama: Oh Tsubaki, I do believe that's the enemy.

_They slowly summon their weapons. And once they did, they immediately go to their fighting positions._

Tsubaki: You should have stayed in home Noel.

Noel: I did what I need to do.

Hazama: This should be interesting...

_Makoto heard it, and was reluctant on scolding him for saying such cruel things, but he still is her superior. Plus it may not be the best time since two of her best friends are about to fight._

Makoto: _"Noel...Tsubaki...be careful you guys..."_

_They stay in the their fighting style, staring at each other's eyes. This is a fight they didn't want. They already fought a good fight last time. Everyone looks in worry and anticipation. Tsubaki makes the first move. Noel dodges her knife slash, but then she extends her knife, and does another spiral slash, where Noel barely dodges. Tsubaki fires a ball of light as Noel jumps out of the way. Noel retaliates as she starts shooting with her Bolverk Guns. Tsubaki then dashes with a rising knife attack which Noel also dodges, as she lands on the ground and starts shooting upwards. Tsubaki slashes through the bullets and dashes straight at Noel at great speed, with intent of stabbing her. But Noel side steps and knees Tsubaki in the face, and jumps over her and shoulder blocks her at the back. The impact forces Tsubaki straight to a wall, as she falls to the ground, defeated._

Shadow: And the crowd goes wild!

Meta: AAAAAHHHHH-

Shadow: Ok! Ok! We get it!

Jin: "_come on Tsubaki, this can't be all you got._"

Makoto: Oh no, Tsubaki...

_Noel notices Makoto's concern for Tsubaki. It's for the best, she thought. She doesn't want Makoto to look like she's worried for the enemy team. Noel sighs._

Noel: I have my reasons for being with them. Please don't take it personally.

Tsubaki: Gugh! No...el...

Hazama: How unfortunate, I'd thought you had this Tsubaki, but it turns out you really are a disappointment. Perhaps she was always better than you after all.

Makoto: Captain Hazama!

Hazama: What? I like to see her prove me wrong.

_Tsubaki's anger grew. She remembers Noel surpassing her in everything. She remembers all of those times she succeeded when Tsubaki failed. Especially being with him. She held those emotions until right now. She stands up and grits her teeth in anger._

Makoto: That's not the point! The point is-Huh? Tsubaki? Are you all right?

_She then raises face, revealing a very angry face. She runs straight to Noel while Noel is walking straight to the Shadow Knights. Noel then notices someone is running straight at her, but once she notices, its too late. Tsubaki slashes at Noels back. Blood sprayed through the room. Everyone showed shock and surprise. Tsubaki then came to her senses, only to see the damage. Noel's back has a large cut._

Noel: "_turns around with a emotionless face_" Tsu...baki...why..."_falls down"_

Tsubaki: "_gasps with a horrified face" 'what have I done?'_

Makoto: N-Noel! No!

Shadow: What the hell?! Literally back stabbing her is not cool! And you say you represent justice? You guys are worse than I thought.

Tsubaki: N-No! It's not what it lo-Noel!

_Tsubaki tries to check on the unconscious Noel, but in an instant, Meta points his sword at Tsubaki. He is obviously wanting Tsubaki to stay away from Noel. So Tsubaki decides to leave to her side, with heavy amounts of shame._

Hazama: Wow, never knew you had it in ya.

Tsubaki: ...

_Makoto couldn't believe what happened. It was almost traumatizing to see Noel get cut like that. And it came from Tsubaki, the last person she would expect to do it. Makoto then turned around to hide her sadness, and bottled up anger._

Tsubaki: Makoto I-

Makoto: Save it!

_A cruel response for Tsubaki to hear from her friend. But she couldn't blame her for such an outburst._

Hazama: Well this turned very awkward, what do ya say we continue this game shall we?

Shadow: That hypocritical bitch. She should feel ashamed.

Meta: Shadow, allow me to fight her.

Shadow: What? She did a cheap shot! You saw it! That makes an automatic win for Noel.

Meta: Maybe so, but as you can see, Noel looks very hurt. Give me a shot to avenge her, and defend the Shadow Knight honor.

Shadow: 'sighs' There is no stopping you, is there? All right fine, I'll let that red haired bitch take the win this time. But only because I'm curious on how long she will last with you and your rage mode.

Meta: She will have the slow special.

Shadow: With a side order of a double knuckle sandwich!

Meta: And lighting fizzy soda.

Shadow: With extra ketchup...I think we need therapy_._

Meta: No we don't.

Shadow: Lambda, you think you can check on Noel if she's alright?

Lambda: Acknowledged. Scanning...She suffered a large gash, and needs immediate cover of the wound.

Shadow: Like a huge ass bandage?

Lambda: Stiches is highly recommended.

Shadow: Crap. Lambda, take Noel to our "healing place"

Lambda: "Healing place?"

Shadow: You know...the healing lady...the clinic lady...

Meta: You mean Litchi?

Shadow: Meta! Exnay on the Litchinay.

Meta: What is a Litchinay brother?

Shadow: Forget it, Lambda just take Noel there, and you might need some healing yourself.

Lambda: Understood. "_takes Noel, and leave"_

Makoto: Hey! Where is she taking Noel?

Shadow: Why would you care? Both of them are out of the tournament.

Makoto: If she doesn't recover, I swear I'll beat the living crap out of you for getting her in harms way!

Shadow: Hey! Isn't that our line?!

Tsubaki: Enough! _"silence"_ This whole game needs to end. On to the next match.

Shadow: Hmph, one thing we can agree on. Since I'm having Meta fight you...

_Tsubaki see's Meta staring at her. She could tell that behind that expressionless mask, a raging, hulking beast. A sweat drop runs down her cheek showing small signs of worry._

Shadow: ...I'm gonna skip to the real fight. "_points sword to Jin" _You, me, round 3, no bullshits this time.

Jin: Finally. I shall end this foolishness once and for all.

Tsubaki: Be careful Jin.

Meta: Brother, show him your true power and spirit of our strength!

Shadow: Oh, I've been waiting for this. The real match to see who is the better man! Well...we all know that, but at least who is better at fighting at least.

Jin: I've had enough hearing you chatter. I will bring a slow painful death. And I will enjoy every second of it.

Shadow: Big words, from a pretty boy. "_they get in battle positions" _Ready...Set...

?: Fight!

Shadow/Jin: What?

_A voice echoes through the room. Everyone is startled._

Makoto: What the? Who said that?

Tsubaki: Whose there? Show yourself!

_Footsteps now echoes the room. Brown old fashion shoes are revealed. Now the man seems to be wearing a blue wedding suit. Then the face is slowly revealed. An elderly man with a dark tanish skin, and a pointy brown beard, with a very slick hair. He shows a cold and monotone expression, with purple eyes. Out of all of them, Shadow is shocked and in disbelief._

?: It's just like we used to do. Right son?

Shadow: Y-You...

Jin: Who are you? And what are you doing here?

?: Ah, I see. So this is how the NOL greets. Then I again, I'd expect something more hostile for weak minded hypocrites.

Jin: You watch your tongue if you don't want to die.

?: Go ahead. I like to see you try, false hero.

Jin: You've asked for it! "_dashes straight to the mystery man"_

Tsubaki/Makoto: Jin!/Hey wait! Jin!

Jin: Haarrgh! "_slashes at the man, but the man vanishes into purple energy." _Huh? Where did he-Wait, isn't that-

?: The Azure, in it's raw, pure form. "_kicks Jin in the side of the head, Jin automatically gets knocked out and was flung straight out of the room."_

Tsubaki/Makoto: Jin, No!/Oh no..."_runs straight to where Jin is, leaving Shadow and Meta facing the mysterious man."_

?: There, now that the trash is out of the room. We finally can talk as a family.

Meta: Who are you, crazy old man.

?: It seems you forgotten about me, I know Shadow does. Or should I say, Ragna, and Jin?

Meta: What?

Shadow: Don't call me that damn it! And never call him that name either!

?: Ah, so you finally accepted the truth? Have you acknowledged your true existence? Just like the sisters that lost their lives. The Murakumos. The ones that suffered long. You are one of them.

Meta: What?

Shadow: Your full of shit! I'm human like everyone else! So is Meta!

?: Clearly you know how you were created. You can't deny the past. I've created you, gave you life. You called me your father.

Shadow: Yeah I did, but guess what? I don't see you as my real father anymore! "_levels up to 2_" And your gonna pay for what you did to Meta! Haaaaagh! 'tink!' What?!

_Shadow's blade is stopped by the man's own finger tips._

?: Your still blinded by the masses ignorance. "_unleashes a powerful force that pushes Shadow off of him"_

Meta: Brother!

Shadow: Damn you Old Man!

?: Why fight your own father, when you can help support your fellow sister on the plan?

Meta: Sister?

Shadow: The hell are you talking about?!

?: I've seen you recruit your fellow Murakumo siblings to your group and lead them to fight the right enemy, but with wrong intentions. My strategy is far more quicker, and decisive.

_The whole place starts shaking._

Shadow: What the-What is going on?!

?: The time of salvation is now. And you shall carry out my work to end the pain and suffering of our kind, for this is the reason why you were made, to be this and many worlds end.

_Down below, way below to the cathedrals lowest level. The place what used to be the Cauldron of Murukumo number 13, now rebuilds itself by a capsole with an x mark. Then the cauldron then slowly rebuilds itself, including the hot, smelting fire below. And inside the capsule, lays the same blue haired girl Shadow met, surrounded by darkness and white lines circulating all over her. She raises her calm expressed head._

Girl: It is time...The final salvation...begins now.

**To be continued...**


	8. Shadow Knights Stories Part 2-Chapter 5

Meanwhile** outside...**

_A man in a red jacket and white hair notices the earthquake. He is on his way on the cathedral anyways, but he still couldn't help that something is going on, something big._

Red Guy: What the hell was that? Tch...That won't stop me from tearing Terumi apart!

**Meanwhile, at the other side...**

Lambda: Ah!

_Lambda notices the earthquake. But mostly the energy being released. She is still carrying an unconscious Noel on her shoulder. She was starting to worry for Shadow and Meta's safety. This power is familiar and foreign to her. As she tries to decide what to do._

?: Ouroburos!

Lambda: Huh? "_dodges metallic snake_"

Hazama: How cute, a little doll thinks she's people..."_Lambda turns around and he kicks in the face, dropping Noel, he then holds her over his arms" _Now I would like to finish you off, but I'm quite busy at the moment. Who knows, I may have the chance to finish you off eventually. HAHAHAHAHA! "_he gets teleported away_"

Lambda: "_struggles to get up_" Ugh...Shadow..."_slowly walks to the cathedral, holding her head in pain_"

**Back inside...**

Shadow: What the hell was that?!

Meta: Do you sense that brother? It is overwhelming...

Shadow: What are you planning Old Man?!

?: It is what I've been talking about. The salvation we all have been waiting for. The end of everything...

Shadow: WHAT?!

Meta: You crazy bastard

?: I know everything about this world and the things that happened, including every guilty soul that caused our kind agony. I've seen the truth. And the truth is despair. I have a plan to end it. End it all. And you will take part of it.

Shadow: Like hell I will!

?: She won't wait any longer. If you let her wait longer, she will pull the self-destruct output. The blast radius will cover more than this establishment.

Shadow: More than this cathedral?

?: More...

Shadow: More than the whole block?

?: Not enough...

Shadow: ...The whole...The whole city?!

?: Half of this whole Hierarchical City.

Shadow: You really gonna do that? What kind of monster are you?!

?: We are all monsters. That's what the world calls us. We are not humans. And consider that, a blessing. "_turns around_" She is waiting to see her brother again. Best do her wishes. And mine. "_walks away" _

Shadow: Get back here! Old Man!

Meta: Shadow, what should we do? "_Shadow growls, then silence" _Brother? Huh? "_he see's Lambda come by" _Lambda...

Shadow: What are you doing here? And where's Noel?

Lambda: Hazama took her...

Shadow and Meta: WHAT?!

Lambda: I seen him go back inside here. He should be in the top floors as we speak.

Shadow: ...All right then, Meta! You and Lambda find Noel by any means necessary.

Meta: Very well...

Lambda: What about you?

Shadow: I'm gonna play Old Mans game, but its gonna be in my rules. "_runs off"_

_Lambda showed slight confusion. But she knows that she has to retrieve Noel back. Shadow runs down stairs, he even jump over couple of stairs to get there faster._

Shadow: _"You've always had that cold side to you Old Man. But your way colder than any human being. I can't wait to burn you alive with the same flames you put in my arm."_

Tsubaki: Wait! Where is he going? Ah? "_she and Makoto notice Meta and Lambda going up_"

Makoto: Hey! You guys! Where are you guys going? What is going on?

Meta: This doesn't concern you. Noel is in peril, and I will be the one to save her.

Makoto: What?! Noel is in trouble?

Meta: I am her protector. Anyone who represents the NOL is a threat to her. Stay out of this.

Makoto: ...

Tsubaki: It's for the best Makoto. Come on, help me bring Jin to the infirmary.

_Makoto is worried for Noel, but she knows Meta would hurt Tsubaki and herself for Noels sake. Makoto will have to trust Meta on this. She continues to help Jin, while Meta and Lambda runs straight to the rooftop of the cathedral. Outside the cathedral, a man in red is standing, looking at the top of the cathedral._

Man in red: I'll get you this time Terumi...

_Shadow goes to an elevator. He goes in with haste. He see's how poor and old this elevator is._

Shadow: And what was I worried about? The NOL couldn't even afford a better elevator than this? Or its apart of their defenses to make it as tacky as possible?

_The more he waits, the more he grows impatient. But as soon as he is in the verge of a ranting spree, he feels heavy amount of seither. As soon he notices, the elevator stops. He gets out and notices the room is dark and abandoned, and not to mention filled with thick seithr._

Shadow: Ugh..."_looks around_" Not this shit again...Level 2. "_activates Level 2_"

_Shadow uses the black flames to obliterate the seithr near him. As he walks more carefully, contrasting his impatient attitude minutes ago._

Shadow: '_This seithr...Maybe Old Man was able to fill the whole place with it. But how?'_

_A flashback then appears in his head. During the time Old Man knocked Jin out._

?: _The Azure, in it's raw, purest form..._

Shadow: _'I never knew he can do that...' _Damn it, this seithr is really annoying me. '_I've heard of him being a scientist, but really? Man...the seithr is like making my memories take over my thoughts. It's just like before. How the hell is that possible? And Is Old Man doing this to screw with my head? Tch...He was a very interesting Dad I had. His work did weird me out though. I remember how he gave me my powers...It was when he invited me to his work place. I see a lot of scientists in his work, they didn't even showed interest on me. This place also has a lot of doors he told me not to check. He brought me to some machine that will "better my abilities." He said I will do better at my skills, so I decided to go through it. But then my arms and legs get strapped in, then I had a bad feeling about this.'_

?: _You ready son?_

Young Shadow_: Um...Are we gonna have practice after this?_

?: _Yes of course Ragna._

Young Shadow: That's what I like to hear! Lets do this!

_Now in high sprits, Shadow gets prepared. The Man then turns on the device. And then energy then flows through the room. The scientists then show interest on this little operation. Then a needle show up on Shadow's side._

Young Shadow:_ D-Dad? You never told me there's a needle in this._

?: _When you aim for greatness, expect the unexpected. Isn't that what you said._

Young Shadow:_ Um...Yeah...sure..._

_He waits for pain in his arm, and feels the needle stink inside his arm. Shadow shows pain in his expression, but doesn't whine or yell. He isn't a fan of needles though at this age. Then another needle show up. this time it's targeting the lower half of his arm._

Young Shadow: _Wh-Another one? Really?_

?: _Just stand still, it will be over soon._

Young Shadow:_ Dad we reeeeaaallly should have talked about this, one needle is one thing but more?_

?:_ This is very important that you cooperate._

Young Shadow: _My arm hurts now. It feels like it's burning up!_

?:_ Ragna, calm down._

Young Shadow: _I don't like this! Ouch! Another one?!_

Scientist: _Sir! We are reading massive energy levels in his body!_

?:_ Not this...Ragna! Calm down! Don't think too hostile!_

Young Shadow:_ Dad my arm really hurts! It's on fire!_

?: Don't!

_Then from out of nowhere, Shadow's arm gets filled with flowing energy._

Young Shadow: _Dad?_

_Then his arm explodes. Blood splatter all over the window._

Young Shadow: _Agh?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!_

Scientist: Whoa! Holy!

?: Damn! "_goes straight to Shadow"_

Young Shadow:_ AAAAAAAAAAH! DADDY! DADDY! MY ARM!_

?:_ Son. Son! I'm here._

Young Shadow: _DAD! I-I CAN'T FEEL MY ARM! AAAAAGH!_

?: _Don't worry, I'll fix your arm..._

Young Shadow: HNNNNNNNGH! GRAAGH! daddy...

?:_ It will be alright...Ragna..._

_Shadow remembers that moment well. But until now, he already forgotten the feeling of having a missing arm. But he could remember Old Man preventing Meta to see Shadow and his missing arm. A month passed, and Old Man created a new arm for Shadow. Its all black and slick. Shadow was put to surgery for his new arm. Once the connection is complete, his veins all turn black for a second, then he turns to normal. He is able to feel his arm again._

Young Shadow: D-Dad! My arm! My arm is back!

?: Actually its your new arm. The experiment that cost took your arm was a failure. So I decided to create an artificial arm that can withstand the energy transfer. We've connected the arm and your whole body veins to replace your original arm. It was close, but the operation was a success.

Young Shadow: Yes! Ragna the Shadow Reaper is back baby!

?: The only anomaly we found is the arm's connection to your whole body affected your blood stream and altered it to be more of a darker tone.

Young Shadow: Like black blood?

?: Almost like it.

Young Shadow: COOL! Now I'll really fit the role as a Shadow Reaper!

?: Hm...Show it to your brother than. But don't take to long, you know we have dinner Ragna.

Young Shadow: Ugh...

?: You still don't like the name I've given you?

Young Shadow: Eh...Not really. I don't know why, but the name doesn't sit right with me.

?: You'll get used to it. Besides, I've called you that name for a reason. Each name has it's purpose.

Young Shadow: Yeah..."_leaves room_" Hey Jin! Look at this!

?:_ ..._

_Remembering that made Shadow realize that this particular memory is more happier ones compared to the rest he is seeing. And this one involved having his arm getting blown up. Absurdity aside, Shadow continues his walk. Shadow went through another memory of his past, and he knows it won't be the last. Meanwhile Lambda and Meta reaches the rooftop, and see's a big rectangular block, flowing with light and energy. There's a big ball that seems to be covered with angel wings. The sky is filled with yellow clouds._

Meta: Where in the name of 2 hells are we?

Lambda: Unit 12 is nowhere to be seen.

Hazama: Oh! What a surprise! 2 guests came in!

Meta: Green man. We meet again.

Hazama: Hehe...Well you guys decided to stick your nose where it didn't belong. But I suppose I can waste time with you. "_he looks at Lambda_" Oh, well if it isn't the monotone doll of the group. I'm sorry but, last time I checked, you were with Kokonoe.

Lambda: ...Enemy sighted, activating attack mode.

Hazama: H-Hey now, don't change the subject. Your buddy Noel listened to what I had to say.

Meta: Where is she? You fiend...

Hazama: Oh she is up there, cooping.

Meta: With my Samurai skills, and my mask of justice, I will save her from your hands.

Hazama: I like to see you try superhero. Hehehe...Restriction 666 released, deploying dimensional interface force field, Code S.O.L Blazblue Activate! "_green energy then fill the rooftop."_

Lambda: Energy levels increased dramatically.

Meta: Huh?

Lambda: Seithr concentration increasing rapidly. Confirmed signs of fissure in dimensional surface.

Meta: Such power. This shall be interesting.

_Hazama then dashes at Meta, then Meta tries slice Hazama, but the Hazama disappears and kicks Meta from behind. Lambda sends her swords to Hazama, but Hazama brings his pocket knives slices each of them. He jumps and throws small knives to Lambda. She dodges, one scraps her visor plating. She dashes at Hazama and continuously kicks him, but he dodges the kicks with lighting speed. He kicks her in the stomach and she gets sent to the other side of the rooftop. Meta tries to slice Hazama again, then he starts slashing in all directions, but Hazama nonchalantly dodge them all. Hazama jumps and kicks Meta in the face. Then Hazama summoned his snakes and wrapped it around Meta, then swings Meta to the ground with great force. Lambda dashes straight to Hazama, but before she can do an attack, Hazama knees her in the stomach. She paused._

Lambda: Uh! "_kneels down_" ...

Hazama: Aw...The little doll fell and can't get up. Well, it's a good thing Kokonoe isn't here to boss you around. It's a good thing you found people that understand a doll like you. But it does make me wonder if you forgotten about Ragna all ready.

Lambda: Ragna?

Hazama: Yeah, You used to like him a lot, you know? Ragna the Bloodedge. You remember now? Or are you more interested in that Shadow fellow? Shadow Reaper? Ragna the Bloodedge? Don't they look familiar to you?

Lambda: Ragna...Shadow...Ragna...Shadow...Ra...Shad..Ugh..."_she thinks about Ragna and Shadow's faces, although she can't remember Ragna's face exactly, the more she remembers, the her head hurts." _Uh...AH...AHHHH...

Hazama: Ahahahaha! This is pretty fun! I never get tired of watching someone's own mind tear them apart! You are just a mockery of a human being aren't you? Well, I suppose you pair up better with that imitation of Ragna. But I digress, I'll do you a favor and end this sad joke once and for all. "_summons snake"_

Meta: Lambda look out!

_Once Lambda notices she can't dodge the snake, an unknown weapon blocks it. Lambda gasps as someone blocks her view to the sun. As she slowly tilts her head up and see's a man in a red jacket, and white spiky hair._

Red man: What the hell are you doing here?

Lambda: Ah...Ra-Ragna?

_There's no doubt about it, its him. Ragna the Bloodedge himself. The SS ranked wanted man in the NOL. And the wielder of the Blazblue._

Ragna: Your Lambda? That experiment that ran away from Kokonoe? I'd say she had it coming to be honest.

Lambda: Ragna...

Ragna: Tch...'why does she have to look like her?'

Meta: So your Ragna the Bloodedge...I am a huge fan. Can you fight me?

Ragna: Wait what? Who are you? And what's with get up? '_dodges snake' _You!

Hazama: Hey! You know I was here hearing all that crap! I hate being ignored!

Ragna: Terumi! You know why I'm here! That's to tear your head off!

Hazama: Oh Rags! You sweet talker you! Well, apparently I still have time in my hands. So lets make this quick.

Ragna: Restriction 666 released, Dimensional interface force field deployed, Blazblue Activate!

Hazama: Hm...? Nothing happened...

Ragna: Huh? What? It should have-

Hazama: Oh wait! Maybe it has something to do with my Blazblue still on! My bad! Hehaha!

Ragna: You have the Blazblue?! How?!

Hazama: Oh? You didn't knew? I was the creator of the Blazblue!

_Inside the sphere up top, Noel's whimpering voice is heard, but barely._

Noel: shadow...meta...

_Shadow continues his walk as the seithr continues to appear more. Shadow gets annoyed, knowing that he will see another memory again. Shadow levels up to level 2, knowing the seithr is growing. As Shadow remembers his young self looking up to his 'father.' He taught Shadow a lot of things in life, including showing him many stories of heroes and legends, and even giving him and Meta samurai lessons. He was glad to have a father like that back then. But one day, everything changed. Shadow wakes up after a bad dream and then once he realizes this, his room now caught fire._

Young Shadow: Ah! Eh?! How did this-Yah!_ "runs out of the room and gets of the house, then see's his house burning in black fire" _What the hell?

?: You unleashed it didn't you? Your hidden powers.

Young Shadow: What?!

?: The black fire that disrupts other powers of your opponents. It was installed in the arm I created for you.

Young Shadow: Black...fire?

Young Meta: AHHHHHHHH!

Young Shadow: Jin? Jin! He's still there! Dad help him!

?: And why should I?

Young Shadow: Dad?! This-This isn't the time to joke around!

?: This is the way of life. Does our god come in to save your brother's innocent soul? Or will he ignore him?

Young Shadow: Dad! Jin is still there! He is my brother! He is your son!

?: And what does it take for our god to see our pain?! Pain and suffering happens to those who plead for salvation the most! You will feel my pain now. For you will follow my footsteps, as you uncover your reason for your existence.

Young Shadow: Dad!

Young Meta: AAAAAHHHHHH! FFFEEEAAAAAAAAGH!

Young Shadow: JIN!

_Shadow hesitates once he looks at the fire. But then runs as fast as he can to save his little brother. He enters the house, and tries to see where is Meta._

Young Shadow: Jin? Jin where are you?!

Young Meta: AAAAAGH BROTHER?! BROTHER!

Young Shadow: Jin! "_finds Young Meta in a room with a large helmet covering his whole head. And the helmet is on fire, burning his face inside." _Jin! I'm here!

_He carries Young Meta on the shoulder, but the door gets blocked by black flames. Shadow then realizes how hopeless the situation is, but then he see's Meta is still in pain, then Shadow still refuses to give up hope. His arm then glows again. Shadow gets confused, then the flames start to disappear. Once the flames decrease, Shadow took advantage and rushes out of the house with a hurt Meta. Shadow then see's his father walking away._

Young Shadow: Dad! Dad! Jin needs help! He doesn't look good! "_he see's Old Man walking farther away, without even looking back" _Please help him! Help me! What the hell is with my powers?! Dad! Dad! DAAAAAAAAD!

_Shadow now feels huge amounts of rage. He activated his ars magus again. Leveling up to 3, and almost went to 4. However, Shadow calmed down and leveled down. This could be what Old Man wants. He continues on. Luckily the seithr is now decreasing. He now see's what appears to be a cauldron. Its unfamiliar to Shadow. The X on the cauldron then moves, reveals light. Then a ball of light moves out of the cauldron. The ball then forms a body. Revealing the girl Shadow met._

Girl: Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Complete. Murakumo X activate. "_opens eyes_" You came...

Shadow: Never knew you hung out here.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Ragna: Ugh...Damn it!

Meta: He is strong. As apposed to his skinny appearance.

Hazama: You did fine I suppose. I did needed that warm up.

Ragna: You...What are you planning? Are trying to revive the black beast?

Meta: Black Beast? Surely you don't mean the same monster that destroyed the old world.

Hazama: The Black Beast? What the hell would I want with that failed experiment?

Ragna: What? Failed Experiment?

Hazama: Uh yeah. What are you stupid?

Meta: No one likes a smartass.

Lambda: ...

Hazama: Why don't you shut your non existing hole and listen?!

**_Inside the winged device up above them..._**

_Noel inside, with her bare body surrounded by light. Her faith is now replaced with despair._

Noel: Is it true? Am I really a doll? I was...I was created to be everyone's weapon. My friends...Makoto...Tsubaki...no...I have no friends...I'm not a person...I...I am...Murakumo Unit 12...Mu...I am...

Shadow(flashback): _No matter what happens, be true to the 'you' you want to be, and not the 'you' you think you are. Got it?_

Noel: Huh? Shadow?!

_The light then shifted to black darkness, then blue lights then circulate all over Noels area. She seems to have her clothes back. But it's her NOL outfit._

Noel: Wh-Where am I?

Familiar voice: This isn't supposed to happen...

Noel: Wha?! Whose there?

Familiar voice: I am Mu-12. I am you. Your true form.

Noel: What?

Mu: Everything he said was true. This world created us just to kill. And yet you waste your existence for pointless things.

Noel: Pointless things?

Mu: Those friends of yours.

Noel: Makoto and Tsubaki?

Mu: Tsubaki tried to kill you not to long ago. And if Makoto was your real friend, she would have helped you many times already.

Noel: No...That...isn't true...they...care for me...

Mu: CARE FOR YOU?! Stop lying to yourself! Thinking like that will get us killed! People lies to us, hate on us, life hates us. We are the bane of life itself, so we shall destroy all life!

Noel: But...but..."_then remembers Shadow, Meta, and Lambda" _Maybe what you say is true. It doesn't matter! I've lived my life as Noel Vermillion! "_then remembers her parents" _And won't let anyone control me!

Mu: Idiot. "_transforms to Murakumo form" _You are only a nuisance. There for, I must obliterate you. "_summons small devices that shoots lasers"_

Noel: Ah! "_dodges" _I won't except your existence! "_activates bolverk" _I am Noel Vermillion!

Mu: Yes, you are Noel Vermillion. And Noel Vermillion is the target. "_more of the devices appear"_

Noel: 'gasp!' "_dodges lasers, then runs around Mu, shooting her rapidly" _Don't underestimate me! "_jumps and shoots her downwards, then her guns morphs into a rocket launcher" GOOO! "shoots rocket, rocket hits Mu, BOOOOM!" _Did I get her?

_Mu dashes straight to Noel. Noel panics and nearly dodges it. She shoots at Mu, then Mu jumps up and does a yellow glowing slash which almost reached Noel. Noel backflips and blasts Mu. Noel then dashes at Mu and hits Mu in the stomach and then traps her with a golden light. Noel then continues to shoot her as the blasts stayed in placed near Mu. Then huge amounts of energy then develop on the blasts that are all over Mu. And then Noel finishes her attack, Valkyrie Vail. The explosion caught Mu. As the smoke is all over, while Noel sighs in relief._

Mu: Die! "_shoots lasers"_

Noel: What?! "_barely dodges, but lasers scratch her leg" _Nagh! "_kneels down" _P-Please...

Mu: Your existence is annoying, disappear! "_shoots lasers all over her"_

Noel: NO! AAAAAAAAGH!

_Noel feels the lasers piercing her body. Her life is flashing before her eyes. It's like her own existence is fading away._

Noel: Is this it? uh...I feel like...I'm disappearing...maybe...its for the best. I'm sorry everyone...I'm sorry...

?: Come on, you've gotta be kidding me! You can't just give up like that!

Noel: Huh? Sh-Shadow?

Shadow?: Yeah. I know that I'm an interesting person.

Noel: Bu-But...is that really you?

Shadow?: Hey, I'm here when you want me to be. Now if I'm not mistaken, you are giving up despite all the things I've taught you?

Noel: But...I can't beat her. She is too strong. And she is right, I don't deserve to exist...

Shadow?: Noel! Stand up!

Noel: EEP! "_stands up"_

Shadow?: I won't tolerate my members whining and complaining that they can't do it! Remember what I said earlier?

Noel: Um...Be the kind of person I want to be, instead of the person I think I am?

Shadow?: Bingo! So what are you gonna do?

Noel: ...I..."_clench fist" _I want to...I want to protect people! Even if I do it as a NOL soldier, or a Shadow Knight, I will defend those people!

_With her confidence revived, Noel slowly raises her gun behind Mu._ _Already, Mu can feel Noel is still alive._

Mu: You should have disappeared. "_Noel shoots, then her arm gets blown out, white light comes out of her cut off arm" _What?! How's this possible?!

Noel: I...have lived my life...as a human...and I will continue to fight as a human. "_her torn apart NOL outfit is now shifting to her current Shadow Knight outfit" _I will fight on as Noel. Even if I lose my friends, or my life in the end, I will never lose sights on myself again! "_shoots at Mu"_

Mu: "_gets hit by heavenly blasts" _GAAGH! What is this?! This shouldn't be!

Noel: Sorry...but I can't accept you as me. _"then a bright light covers both of them." _Ah, what's this? A light? It's so...welcoming...and so...warm..."_white covers everything"_

Hazama: Now, Murakumo activate! This world is nothing but lies! Lies I tell you! I will now show you all, the truth, the truth called, despair! Now rise, Kusunagi!

Noel: TERUMI! "_echoes"_

Hazama: WHAT?!

_The device then opens up, and Noel then falls from it, pointing her gun straight to Hazama. And as Noel falls gracefully, and with determination to beat Hazama, she shoots at him. Hazama then barely dodges the blasts. Noel lands on the ground hard, but it doesn't seem to phase her. She stands up in front of Meta and Ragna. Both of them are shocked to see Noel like this._

Ragna: N-Noel?!

Meta: Noel...is that really you?

_Noel smiles at them, showing them that she isn't the same Noel they knew before._

**_Meanwhile, in the cauldron..._**

Murakumo X: I've waited for you, brother...

Shadow: I never met you before. So why should I call you my sister?

Murakumo X: Our father was strict for me to go to the outside world. What do you think of it? The outside world?

_She was calm and collected. But unlike Lambda, she had that little emotion to her that seems artificial. It's like she used to have emotions, but someone stripped it somehow._

Shadow: Why should I feed in you and Old Man's schemes?

Murakumo X: It is not a scheme. It is what's best for us.

Shadow: It's best to destroy the world?!

Murakumo X: Because the world is being destroyed as we speak.

Shadow: What?

Murakumo X: They created our predecessors to be weapons, unknowingly given them emotions. They were all tortured, slaved, and killed just because man created us. And we've also suffered one way or another.

_Shadow then gets flashes of Young Meta getting burned alive._

Shadow: Shut up...

Murakumo X: And in those moments, we see that our god isn't there.

Shadow: I said shut up damn it!

Murakumo X: Instead, he laughs at us.

_Young Meta: BROTHER! "black flames surround him"_

Shadow: Damn you...

Murakumo X: It was your flames wasn't it? Our father told me everything about that day. He said he knew you had that dream. The dream that gave you rage, and rage so powerful it burned your home, and nearly killed your brother. Our father also said that our brother already forgotten that day.

Shadow: I don't care what Old Man says damn it! I had enough of his bullshit! That's what his words mean, BULLSHIT! I'm gonna kill him! And I don't mind if I have to get rid of you to get to him!

Murakumo X: "_she acts somewhat surprised, until she gets back to her default expression" _So, it seems you care for the outside world greatly then I thought. Then why is there murder? Why is there crimes? Why is there conflict? You live in a world you try to change, tell me brother, is that living in harmony? or is it living in a struggle? You have still yet learned, that in the world that you live in, there is no heroes, only sinners. And you are one of them...

Shadow: What...

Murakumo X: Our father created me to help you. Help you atone for the truth. And create the final salvation. Where all of the sinners pay. All of them...Will you help me, fulfill our father's wishes?

_Shadow remembers the injustice he and his brother suffered. But then he remembers that Old Man was responsible for it. He knew that Shadow had that dream. (somehow) He didn't even bother helping his own son in the burning house. He left both of his sons to die after one of them begged him for help. Shadow then draws his blade._

Shadow: "_gets in battle position" _It will be a cold day in hell if I ever do orders from that old geezer!

Murakumo X: I see...then I shall open your eyes, before I shut them forever...

_Then a giant sword comes out from the cauldron and drops behind the girl. Smoke covers her. The smoke then twirls around as mechanical clanking is being heard. Then a light is seen through the smoke. The light pushes the smoke away. The light reveals a pure white Murakumo Unit armor, resembling an angel. Then the white morphs to purple. Her armor almost looks just like Lambda, except with some differences. Her visor still has that one eyed Cyclops look, except the bright light is green instead of red, also added with two like shoulder pad things is the same, except it has some circular attachment that looks like a green mechanical eye on the side area. The body suit is also the same, except the green area on the side of her body area. The leg armor, is basically the same, except it's purple, and neon green flowing through upwards. She has a slick gauntlet on her forearms. (the same place where the blade on Lambda's blade should be, but not on her) The gauntlets has a empty space that blades could be there. Her hair just shifted to bluish white hair. The swords in the end of her 2 ponytails have purple edges and the rest is neon green. And finally, the floating blades behind her, the difference this time it's glowing neon green like a laser sword. Her expression is emotionless like her previous form. It's very similar to Lambda's casual expression. That fact scares Shadow._

Shadow: What the...

_She dashes straight to Shadow. Then red neon blades appear from the gauntlets. She slashes at Shadow, while he blocks. He feels his life getting sucked in somehow. He jumps away, and notices her aura is dark and dangerous. Shadow then activates level 2, knowing this will be a tough battle. Her floating blades then rises up slowly, then all of them points at Shadow, then shoots lasers at Shadow. Shadow barely dodges them. Shadow then dashes at her. He attacks her with a slash, she blocks with efficiency. She kicks him in the stomach, as he gets sent flying, until he collects himself before he hits the floor. He creates fireballs on his hands, then throws many fireballs in a fiery fury of determination. However she slashes them all with enough force to extinguish the flames. It seems there's something in her red blades that are able to get rid of Shadow's black flames. She can't summon swords like Lambda, but she sure as hell makes up for it by her wrist blades, and laser shooting floating blades. She then raises her hand slowly, then violently drops her hand down to summon a giant reddish black looking monstrosity. Shadow jumps out of the way, then the big thing just vanished in an instant. She then swings her arm left, then the monster comes back and attacks Shadow's side, he blocks, he struggles for a bit, then he slices it in half. She shoots a wave of red-black energy, which Shadow then shoots his black flames like a flame thrower to protect himself from that energy. Murakumo X then places her hands on the ground, then the whole floor shakes, then when Shadow loses his balance, she summons a big wave of the dark energy behind Shadow. It smacks Shadow straight to where X is. She responds with a straight kick in the face. Shadow then gets forced back to a wall._

Murakumo X: You can't defy destiny, brother.

Shadow: 'cough' I can defy anyone if I wanted to! Level...

Murakumo X: Pity..."_summons a portal"_

Shadow: What the?! "_get's swarmed by dark energy" _ GRAAAGH!

Murakumo X: "_slowly gets to Shadow, Shadow gets back up, injured" The time has come..._

Shadow: I don't think so! Level 3! "_activates level 3"_

Murakumo X: You defy our existence?

Shadow: No, I only defy you and Old Man. "_disappears, then X gets slashed in the back, then the side, then her face, dents Murakumo's visor" _Ready for my attack? "_he slashes at X in the chest, Shadow reappears, stands up and raises his sword" _Hemorrhage...Eruption! "_forces his sword down, then a huge black explosion consumes Murakumo X" _That should...Wha-

Murakumo X: No. "_red black energy starts smacking Shadow around, treating Shadow like a rag doll" _That is not enough..."_walks in, and stabs Shadow with her red blade"_

Shadow: HURK! "_black blood gets plastered on both of them" _Damn it...

Murakumo X: Don't worry. "_she gently puts her hand on Shadow's cheeks" _We will be in peace. All of us... "_a portal then opens up behind her" _Releasing all restrictions...deploying interface force field...Darkness is my savior, Light is the bane, Let this world drown in the truth of it's own sins. "_a fiery sword shows up, points at both of them"_

Shadow: What the hell..'_cough_'..are you trying to do?

?'s voice: You shall be the seeds of this worlds true salvation.

Shadow: Old Man?

?'s voice: Once that sword penetrates both of you, it will demolish the platform you are standing on, then you both will drop on the cauldron together to create a seed of this worlds end. A new Black Beast.

Shadow: W-what?!

?'s: But this one will be reborn out of your black flames. Not even the 6 heroes will know how to destroy you two.

Shadow: You little...

?'s: Everything I've done for you, was for your own good. You must understand that no matter how much you try, you can never change this world. The only solution was the destruction of everything. Now you will see, that the god we preyed for has abandoned us, and gave his power to us sheep. Therefore, the only way to save it, is to destroy it. Now Ragna, are you ready to save this world? Saya...it's time.

Murakumo X: "_nods"_ Sorry...

Shadow: '_Damn it! Come on...I couldn't...'_

_Noel: No matter what happens, I'll protect all the people here in Kagutsuchi, with my life!_

_Lambda: Shadow..._

_Meta: We are Shadow Knights brother...Don't you dare give in..._

Shadow: What?

_Meta: If you give in now, all of our beliefs, and efforts will be wasted!_

_Noel: You gave us everything that we needed to fight on!_

_Lambda: Please...don't die..._

Shadow: Guys...I...

_Meta: Remember the things you taught us. We are Shadow Knights..._

_Noel: We hide in the shadows..._

_Lambda: And appear in the light to..._

Shadow: ...make...history...

_Shadow then reaches his hand for the bright light that is in front of him. Then his hand then clenched into a fist, a burning black fist._

Shadow: Restriction...6...6...6...released...deploying dimensional...interface force field...let's go...Blazblue.

_A force of energy then fills Shadow. Murakumo X then notices it. The energy then pushes her aside straight to a wall. Then Shadow see's the sword is still heading his way._

Shadow: Level 4! "_activates Level 4, and instantly black flames covers his whole arm" _GO! _"he stops the giant sword with his single flaming arm" _HUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAGH! "_he then see's his flames easily start to break the sword" _BREAK! "_crushes the whole sword, then kneels down, and levels down to 0" _Huff, Hugh...Damn...

Murakumo X: ...how...How did you...and why...who are you?

Shadow: Shadow...Reaper...don't forget it...

**Meanwhile up above...**

Hazama: Die! Just die! All of you! You are all not better than me!

Meta: "_clashes blades with Hazama" _You target yourself as the strongest. Which means of course you'll have opponents to appose you!

_Meta then slash with great force, but Hazama dodges and kicks Meta in the stomach hard enough to have him get sent halfway to the rooftop._

Noel: Are you ok Meta?!

Meta: His feeble attacks can't harm me. "_cough"_

Noel: I can't believe how strong he is even we fight him all at us...

Meta: Maybe, but I have yet to show my true power.

Noel: Huh?

Meta: You and Lambda do that double team move on the snake, while I charge my ultimate power.

Noel: Are you sure it will work?

Meta: As my brother would say, have faith.

Noel: Uh! Right! Lambda! Our move! Our move!

Lambda: Acknowledged.

_They dash in sync with each other. They then see Ragna getting beaten senseless by Hazama. He then grabs Ragna by the throat._

Hazama: How sad Ragna...even with help you still prefer to fight me head on. Looks like you ARE meant to die alone. "_Noel knees him on the back of his head" _GAGH!

Noel: He is not alone...

_Hazama then drops Ragna as he falls, Lambda then comes in and attempts to kick Hazama in the face while Noel's knee is still on Hazama's back of his head. Hazama see's this and blocks Lambda's metallic knee with his knife, while he grabs Noels leg with his other hand. He then slashes his knife at Lambda which she jumps far back to dodge, while he then slams Noel down to the ground with his one hand._

Hazama: Good for you. You could go ahead and die together! "_electricity then starts to spark near him" _Huh?

_Meta is charging huge amounts of energy. His yellow electricity starts to shift to white electricity. The orange skies then shifts to black skies. Lighting surge all the clouds. Now hits Meta with a large cackle. Meta's moan sounds ominous and godlike. Everyone stares at the light show Meta is creating and is wondering if his attack is this strong as they are hoping or fearing. Hazama is both curious, yet cautious about what Meta has in stored for him._

Meta: Behold, MY ATTACK! "_slashed his sword filled with energy"_

Hazama: WHAT?!

_The horizontal slash was fast, yet the power was overwhelming, even for Hazama. He dodged in the last second. He had his cocky expression, until he see's a small amounts of his own green hair. He lands and also notices Meta also made a cut on his cheek. It easily healed, but his hair can't grow back that fast. Because he notices that he cut enough hair that it is a little noticeable. Hazama feels the new hair cut._

Hazama: Grrrrgh...You think this is FUNNY?!

Meta: "_energy still surging in his body" _Depends on your taste...

Hazama: You...YOU...

Noel: "_both shocked and amazed" _Meta...

Ragna: "_dumbstruck" _Who or what is he...

Hazama: Heh...You actually held up well then I expected...it's too bad your dumbass leader isn't here to finish the job. By the way, where is he? Did he cut and run?

Meta: Fool, he has other business to attend to down below.

Hazama: Down below? In this same building? What can be more important than me?

Meta: Say what you will, but I have faith in my brother. Even if it's you or that crazy old guy, nothing will break my brothers will to fight.

_Then the place starts to shake._

Ragna: What was that?

Lambda: The source of the tremor is in this facilities lower level.

Ragna: Where the cauldron used to be?!

Lambda: Where the cauldron is.

Noel: Huh?!

**_Meanwhile down below..._**

_Shadow and X continues their battle. Shadow is now getting the upper hand. He keeps on giving the pressure on her, and constantly slash at her while Murakumo X is desperately blocking them._

Murakumo X: I don't understand it! Why do you fight when you know you can't change anything?

Shadow: Trust me, I trusted that old fart, and it didn't went well.

Murakumo X: But...

**Brace yourselves, another flashback...**

_She now remembers her youth. She remembers all the scientists surrounding her when she first opened her eyes. She was frightened at first. Then she saw him. He comes in and shoved those scientists that are frightening her out of the way. He then see her face to face. He says to her:_

?: Don't be afraid. I am here. I will make sure you will be safe.

_The girl was confused and yet, she feels better somehow. She smiled, knowing someone will protect her. Then days past and she learn to truly trust him. He taught her like a father does for his child. (and it wasn't his first time) He even cared for her while they do experiments on her._

?: You ready?

Girl: I don't like it Father. It hurts...

?: You will be alright. It will be quick. After this, we will have dinner. I even have your favorite.

Girl: ..."_smiles slowly" _ok...

_The experiments were painful. But she endured, knowing that her father is there for her. He mentioned the outside world a couple times before, but enough times for the girl to be curious. She asked his father to show her what the outside world is like. He was hesitant, but she insisted. He set her up in a simulation. The first thing she see's is a grassy plain. She is mesmerized. She never seen colors this bright. She has been stuck on the tubes and dark lab for so long, she never seen such vibrancy and volume. She feels the soft green grass. She also see's a tall tree, brown and pure. She also see's the bright colorful flowers, all with different and unique colors. She then took notice to the birds flying all around her, and a buzzing bee on one of the flowers. She never seen such interesting creatures. For the first time she felt alive._

Girl: Ahh...Father I..."_thunder roars" _Huh? "_blue sky then slowly turns red" _Wha...Huh?! "_the large tree than starts to wilt away fast, the green grass starts to turn black and wrinkled, she walks back, then she see's the bee dying with it's insides gutted out, and she see's the birds fall down dead" _Wh-What is going on? Father? What is going on? "_than black shadows with human shaped bodies start to appear, they reveal their bright white eyes as they slowly walk to the girl." _Ah, Haaaah! "_runs" _Father! Father help me! "_trips" _Ah! Ugh! "_fell on her side" _Ungh...Uh?! "_she see's a large titanic monster on the sky, resembles human, with face, body, and arms, but it has a monstrous face, its black with red flowing through it's body, she whimpers in fear" _Father?...Daddy?..."_monster than opens it's mouth and a large light is developing. it continues to grow as the whole world starts to shake" _Please Father...Father...help..."_the monster shoots it's laser straight at her" _YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAGH!

Scientist: Sir, her vitals is close to critical.

Girl: AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH! NO! NO! NOOOOO!

?: Get her off now...

_They remove her from the simulation, she kept on screaming till she tired herself to sleep. She was placed in her bed. As she wakes up, she see's her father sitting next to her bed._

Girl: Father?

?: I'm sorry. But you had to learn to truth sooner or later.

Girl: "_hugs Old Man, sobs" _father..."_sniff"_

?: It will be all right...Saya...

_The flashback ends, as the same girl now in armor, now battle damaged and scarred._

Shadow: Enough..."_slash" _Of Your "_slash"_...BULLSHIT! "_blades collide loudly" _Old Man is a friken liar!

Murakumo X: Why? Why do you fight? "_Shadow levels up to 3, he dashes all over her, slashing her in all sides" 'Why is this? I don't understand this. My father said he will understand. My father is always right. But...what is going? I don't understand..."Shadow punches her in the chin, sends her up in the air" What...is...this...why?_

Shadow: "_jumps up where X is" _HAAAYYYAAAGH! "_punches Murakumo X in the stomach, and drives her to the ground, the impact shaked the whole place, X is on the destroyed floor" _ huff puff huh whoo! Didn't expect this didn't you?

Murakumo X: ...how?...why?...

Shadow: Just cause?

Murakumo X: ...wha?...

Shadow: I chose this life, not Old Man. And despite the pain and suffering, I still have no regrets.

_He raised his sword, as the Murakumo close her eyes, knowing that her end has come. Shadow forcefully took down his blade. Stabbing her in the face. No just kidding, he only stabbed the floor next to her head. She see's the sword out of confusion instead of fear, she slowly turns her head to face Shadow, showing his usual smirking face._

Murakumo X: but why?

Shadow: Your honestly asking me why I didn't kill you? You kept on talking as if you know me, but you clearly don't know Shadow Reaper. The Shadow Reaper reaps those who have no guilty soul for their wrong doings. You never want to do what Old Man said completely. I could sense some little side of you that wants to see the world and its beauty. (somehow I was able to see all that) You want to see the good side of this world? "_extends his hand" _I'll help you out.

_This shocked the Murakumo greatly. She couldn't react until she finally says,_

Murakumo X: I...but our Father?

Shadow: Does he really care for you? Or does he care for this whole world destroying plan of his? He purposely scared the living shit out of you just to get you to agree with him. Is that what a father does to his daughter? Come on, I'm not just doing this because I need more members.

_Murakumo X stared at him, seeing if he is really honest, and he looks the part. She raises her hand, then she shows hesitation, then she shows a small cute smile. Her and his hand connect. Old Man see's this in his monitor on his dark lab._

?: So this is how it shall be then..."_presses a red button"_

_The whole ground starts to shake on Shadow and X's location._

Shadow: What the hell?!

Murakumo X: Our father! "_runs to Shadow's back and hides behind him" _I'm scared...

Shadow: Uh...yeah...stay behind. What the hell your trying to do now Old Man?

Meta: Brother!

Shadow: Huh? "_looks ands see's his group with a surprise guest" _Meta?! Noel? Lambda? Ragna the Bloodedge?! Meta did you give him the fight request?!

Meta: I did give him the fight request!

Shadow: OH! Dude!

Noel: Shadow what's going on here?

Shadow: Oh, I'm trying to find that out.

Ragna: Hey wait a damn second! This cauldron is supposed to be destroyed!

Noel: This place...it reminds me of her. And..."_stares at Ragna"_

Meta: Huh? Whose this? "_points at a defenseless Murakumo X behind Shadow"_

Shadow: Oh her? She's our newest member.

Noel: Wha?! Is this really the time to-

Lambda: Energy levels rising on the cauldron...

Shadow and Noel: Huh?!

Lambda: Seithr levels increasing drastically. High levels of explosive results are inevitable. "_everyone is staring at her" _This cauldron will self destruct in 3 minutes.

Everyone: OH SHIT!

Noel: That thing will blow up?! What are we going to do?!

Ragna: Shit...This will destroy the whole building...with me in it!

Meta: I will sacrifice myself while you all make your escape. Just think of me whenever you see a picture of an ancient shogun.

Ragna: I don't even think you know how to sacrifice yourself.

Shadow: But I do.

Noel: Shadow?

Shadow: This is the power of the azure right? My black flames can eat azure for breakfast.

Noel: Are you sure this will work? The cauldron is too powerful now!

Shadow: I'll just go all out and suck all the power dry.

Lambda: but..."_Shadow turns to see her" _The power is overwhelmingly large in scale. If you do this, you'll die...

Noel: "_gasp!"_

Shadow: ...Oh well...I was hoping to lead you all a bit longer.

Lambda: !

Murakumo X: P-Please...don't go...

Shadow: Don't worry..."_pats her in the head" _You'll make good friends with them. I promise. "_walks to Noel"_

Noel: Shadow?! You are not seriously going to-

Shadow: Noel...don't worry. I'll be fine, knowing this will ruin Old Man's plan.

Noel: But..."_sniff" _b-but..."_hugs" _I don't want you to go!

Shadow: You'll be fine...Meta can be creepy, but he really means well.

Noel: "_sob" _You should have...said that before..."_long sob"_

Ragna: Noel...

Shadow: Hey um...Ragna? Can I call you Ragna? I was gonna fight with you, but now seems like a bad time. So I'll just clear some things. We are not vigilantes and we are most defiantly not the NOL. We are also fighting the NOL just like you. Wither you'll take that with a positive point of view or a negative point of view is up to you.

Ragna: Whatever...'_his face...'_

_Shadow then looks at his brother, he walks to him after finishing calming Noel down._

Shadow: So...this is it.

Meta: ...

Shadow: Yeah...I never said this, so I'll just say it, Thank you for being there for me after all those years. And sorry for...the flames...

Meta: Ha! Are you kidding? Knowing my origin now, I rather be this then looking like a pretty boy.

Shadow: Ha ha! You still need to work on that mental thing.

_He extends his hand to Meta, Meta immediately grabs it, and then they hugged as brothers. He then stares at the lonely Lambda. He walks to Lambda. And they stare._

Shadow: So...yeah..."_sigh" _I'll be going now.

Lambda: You will die if you do this...

Shadow: Thanks for the concern. This is something I need to do. Even you have to understand.

Lambda: I see. This is something you have to do. This is what fate dictates does it? "_Shadow extends his arms open, she hugs him with no emotion" _Which is why I won't allow it.

Shadow: What? "_gravity seed then captures him" _Urgh! Grgh! Lambda!

_Lambda then unhugs him and slowly and stares at his angry yet desperate face. She slowly turns around with no emotion._

Noel: Lambda? Lambda what are you doing?!

Ragna: She's not seriously...Hey! Nu!

_Lambda then was shocked to hear that name and stares at Ragna. They look at each other as if they knew each other. A feeling of a reunion.__ Yet they couldn't understand this feeling. Then it was interrupted by Shadow yelling._

Shadow: Lambda! What the hell?! You can't take all that power!

Lambda: My idea engine will contain the cauldrons azure.

Shadow: But you can't handle that! You'll-

Lambda: ...die.

Noel: Lambda, NO!

Meta: "_grabs Noel on the shoulder" _Its her decision. Not yours.

Shadow: Don't just stand there! Lambda! Wait! "_Lambda stares very closely to the unstable cauldron, she floats slowly straight to the cauldron, he forces himself out of the gravity seed area" _Damn it...Lambda! "_he trips" _DAMN IT! "_Lambda gets inside of the cauldron itself" _NO! DAMN IT! I ORDER YOU! COME BACK! _"Meta looks at his comrade doing a suicide mission, while Noel is holding her own hands in a tight grip preying, Ragna is in disbelief, then starts thinking about if she really is Nu, Shadow kept on yelling until he stopped, and started to hope for her safety."_

_Lambda is floating in a pure white space all over her. She see's a floating mirror. She looks at herself in the mirror._

Lambda: I sense...someone...other than me. Who are you?

Lambda in the mirror: I'm the one that gave you life. I am you.

Lambda: Me? No, I am Lambda-11.

Lambda in the mirror: Your wrong. You are an imitation of me. This cauldron used to belong to me. Murakumo Unit #13. Nu...

Lambda: Your 13?

Nu: You are a mere imitation of my former image. We were one, until your existence became more separated. And thus, my existence was in storage. And that will not be allowed. I will take your body so I will carry on my goal. To be one with Ragna.

Lambda: Ragna? "_she gains memories of Ragna and Nu fighting, including Nu stabbing Ragna with her big sword on this very cauldron" Ragna..._

Nu: Ragna...is mine...

Lambda: If you merge with Ragna, you will destroy this world. I can't allow it.

Nu: Hm...But I shall. It's too late.

Lambda: 'PLURK!' Agh! "_a sword penetrates Lambda's stomach"_

Nu: I am more stronger than you. My soul is still more powerful than your weak soul. "_another sword stabs Lambda in the stomach" _It's only a matter of time until you become obliterated.

Lambda: Gughgh..."_tries to summon a sword, but another sword hits her in the chest area" _Ahah! "kneels down"

Nu: You were born out of me. However, your existence is no longer acquired. "_attempts to create another sword, until Lambda grabs her knees"_

Lambda: ...I am...me...I am...alive...I am...not...you...I...am Lambda..."_climbs back up on Nu" _Not...Nu...Not...a weapon...I...am human...

Nu: Humans die...

Lambda: ...yes..."_barely stands, until she falls to Nu, using Nu's statue like body for support" _So do you..."_embraces Nu, then she glows bright yellow"_

Nu: You plan to destroy us both?

Lambda: I...have...people...that I don't want...to die.

Nu: Yet when you die, you will be forgotten.

Lambda: Negative. They will remember me.

_Lambda starts to shine more brightly as the light than consumes both Nu and Lambda. Lambda see's Nu disappear into a dark nothingness. As she too gets consumed by the light, but it is warm and welcoming. Outside the cauldron, the light gets bigger, than the light itself destroys the cauldron in a big and harsh explosion. Everyone is silent. Shadow then notice something coming out of the explosion._

Shadow: Uh? Hey isn't that-"_Lambda crashes on the floor like a meteor" _Lambda!

_Everyone rushes to Lambda. Lambda's armor is torn apart, with electricity sparking all over the broken parts. Cuts and bruises are all over Lambda, with her body suit torn and shows the scars she gained from the explosion. She is barely alive, she struggles to move her head, as if her whole body is paralyzed._

Noel: Oh my god...

Shadow: Lambda hang in there.

Ragna: Nu! Is that really you?

Shadow: Nu? The heck?

Lambda: Agh...Shadow?..."_she looks around and see's Shadow, then she looks at the red coated person next to him" _Ragna?...Ragna! I never thought I'd see you...

Ragna: Quiet. You'll die faster if you keep on talking.

Shadow: Like hell she will! Come on someone needs to help her! I can't believe I'm saying this: Kokonoe! Kokonoe! Where the hell is that damn cat?!

Lambda: N-no...leave me be...

Shadow: Lambda shut it! I'm trying to think of a way to save you!

Lambda: Even if the professor's here...the chances of my survival...is still unlikely...

Noel: "_on the verge of crying" _Lambda..."_choke, sob"_

Meta: Brother...

Shadow: No! To hell of all of this! Lambda, your gonna live! Like we always do! "_Lambda places her hand gently to Shadow's cheeks" _Huh?

Lambda: "_smiles gently" _Don't be sad...You made Lambda...happy..."_starts to glow"_

Shadow: '_gasp!' _Oh no...'_not this again!" _Lambda!

Lambda: Don't worry. Because Lambda will always be all of your sides...always..."_disappears"_

_Everyone went silent. A friend, a family, is gone. For them, they already experienced a death of a loved one. But this is different. Noel starts to breakdown crying for someone who she calls a friend. Meta lowers his head, showing sorrow for a causality he wished he could have prevented. Ragna shows anger, and disbelief of the fact that she would sacrifice herself for a world she hates. Shadow's expression is still in disbelief, as tears was starting to come out of his eyes, he covers his face on the ground._

Ragna: No...No! Why...Why does she have to die?

Noel: "_sobs" _lambda...why...Why?! "_cries heavily, Meta embraces Noel"_

Meta: We won this day. But at what cost...

Familiar voice: Oh how touching...

_Hazama comes in._

Hazama: While I was sitting in my ass back in the rooftop, their was a soup opera going on down here. Although I'll admit it was sad I suppose, I hate getting ignored. "_Ragna growls at Hazama" _I mean a lot of shit just happened here, and I wasn't even involved! I mean, how come I wasn't involved in this sad story of a little doll that could, finally meeting her real friends of other defective dolls like her. Funny...I never knew dolls can have that kind of feelings.

_Shadow starts to burn up with black flames. Ragna gets out his sword ready to shut Terumi up. But then Ragna notice his Azure feeling funny, he then see's Shadow's flames dangerously expanding into a large aura. Shadow stands up with his face still facing down. Then once he lifts his face..._

Shadow: GrrrrrRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH! "_levels up to 3, his flames becomes even more intense, his appearance becomes darker, even his hair turns red to black"_

Hazama: What?! Wha-What kind of power is that?! Code S.O.L?! My friken Blazblue is jammed?! "_Shadow in an instant dashes in front of him and punches him in the stomach with the spikes on his handle of Blood Killer" _KAAAGGGHH! "_he cough tons of blood"_

_In an instant, Shadow became too fast for the naked eye to keep up with. Before Terumi can even attempt to defend for himself, Shadow slashes him in many different parts of his body, and then punches him at the face hard enough to send him to a wall. Noel couldn't believe what she is seeing, with tears still in her eyes, she stood there dumbstruck to see Shadow this mad. But even mad doesn't seem to cover Shadow's rage. Hazama retaliates with his serpents, but Shadow was able to dodge all of them uneffortlessly, and backhand smacks Terumi straight to another wall. Meta has battle Shadow many times, but he never thought to see his rage finally released in such a matter. Shadow then develops a fire ball and throws it at Terumi, producing a giant explosion. Everyone can now see Shadow's eyes, which is now all glowing purple in both sides. Terumi then came out of the debris with a burst of energy, clearly mad that he is being pushed around by the likes of Shadow. He released all of his serpents at Shadow, only for him to not only dodge all of them, but also break all of them during the process. Ragna is in shock, he never saw someone beat Terumi up this badly. Not even the rabbit. Shadow then punches Terumi in the gut, sending him flying, but Shadow used a chain from the broken serpents to pull Terumi back._

Shadow: GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!

_He knees Terumi in the stomach, double axes his back, then knees his chin, then punches his face, then uppercuts him up, then chain grabbed him back, punched him in the left, chain grabbed him, punched him in the right, chain grabbed him, pulled him to the floor landing on his face, then Shadow punts his face, making him land hard on his back. Terumi is out of breath and blood is all over his mouth, and his clothes ripped up, his eyes grow bigger, showing how he is shock of how did someone like Shadow can beat him down like it was nothing. He never has been beaten down to a bloody pulp before, and it sucks for him. Murakumo X is somewhat afraid to see a beast inside of her own brother. Shadow, still with is aura flowing through him, he grabs Terumi by the throat._

Shadow: I am the Shadow Reaper. I am a reaper that plays by my own rules, my code. To burn sinners with no guilt. Yuki Terumi, you have no guilt for the innocent soul you mocked. Now you'll know, when you mess with the Shadow Knights, your gonna get burned!

_Then a claw comes out, but Shadow dodged it, letting the injured Terumi go._

Hazama: NAGH! Took you long enough..."cough!"

Relius: She has arrived Hazama. And yet you still haven't done your part.

Hazama: Agh, will ya get off my case?! Ggh!

_Then a skinny purple scarfed looking __witch with no face to show appears. Then another presence shows up._

Imperator: It seems you have failed me Terumi.

Ragna: What?!

Meta: That is the Imperator...

Imperator: This cauldron...is not yet dust?

Ragna: Saya?! Saya what the hell?! "_runs straight to Imperator"_

Noel: Ragna wait!

Ragna: "_something paralyzes him" _Gagh! What the hell?

Imperator: I wish to talk to you Ragna, but now I have other matters to attend to. You there, you dare take the image of my dear brother Ragna the Bloodedge?

Shadow: "_calms down" _The hell? YOUR the Imperator?! The one who caused all of the bullshit to happen in Ikaruga?

Imperator: Clearly you don't know your place.

Shadow: Hch! The hell?! "_he finds himself not moving"_

Imperator: And your place is oblivion.

Meta: Brother! "_runs to attack Imperator, gets intercepted by the same claw, revealing a large pink Nirvana machine" _Hmph!

Relius: Fool, you think you have a chance with the Imperator?

Imperator: I shall erase you from this existence, and no one shall remember you.

Shadow: Stupid bitch. You think your gonna let everyone forget about us? The Shadow Knights?

Imperator: I can. And I will.

Shadow: Hck! Yeeaaaagh!

Noel: SHADOW!

_Then a vicious beast comes by and attempts to slash at the purple phantom, then jumps where Shadow is._

Shadow: "_kneels down" huff puff _What the shit was that? "_then he looks at the beast all in black with purple vines circulating" _Huh? "_then the beast started to stand in 2's, then it shifted to the Old Man" _YOU!

?: Although they need serious attitude adjustments, they are still my children.

Imperator: So it was you who created those nuisances. Phantom, dispose him.

_Phantom shoots a magic spell, only for Old Man to block it with his hand, which reveals a large black/purple claw, similar to Ragna when he brings out his claw. The Imperator only gave a curious look on her face. As Phantom stopped the spell knowing it's pointless._

?: I know about your powers. Your not the only one who studied enough magic to counter yours. Although I may never match your magic, you still have yet to see the full power I hold.

Imperator: Hm...Terumi, Relius, Phantom, we are leaving.

?: So you do fear me.

Imperator: Don't flatter yourself. I have no interest in those creations of yours. But you can manipulate the power of the azure differently than my dear brother and Terumi. I shall take my leave, but know this, you have entered a war not even you can't win.

?: You honestly think I am with them? You compare me to those humans? HA! I am the 3rd party you never expected. Once my plans come into motion, even the gods will know my power. Remember this, before I destroy this world, I will kill you. Like the mortal you are.

Imperator: ...I'm interested to see you try. "_she, Relius, Hazama, the pink Nirvana, and Phantom disappears"_

Ragna: Wait!

Noel: Ragna, she's gone.

Ragna: Damn it! Why?! Why her?!

Noel: Who was that?

Ragna: Grrr...

Murakumo X: Father...

?: You still chose him over me?

Murakumo X: I...

Shadow: You bastard! "_grips Old Mans tie" _One of my members just died saving us! You tried to kill everyone in this building, including us! And she have to sacrificed herself to save us! But I bet you don't care for that, you don't even care for your own kids!

?: You think I am not effected for this? A tragedy has been passed. A poor soul has left our world. And she wasted her own life in vain. Why? Because she think this world can be saved. I didn't killed her. It was you my son. You poisoned her mind, and caused her to give her life away for a pointless cause. Sad...

Shadow: "_his eyes become more intense and angrier" _YOU SONNAVABITCH! I"LL KILL YOU! "_slashes at Old Man by the neck, only to see him already vanished" _What the?!

?: Typical. This is becoming even more pointless. I entrust you to destroy the NOL, and any other fool who caused this world to be this way.

Shadow: I don't need your damn help! After I'm done with the NOL, I'm coming for you!

_Old Man disappears as he looks at his son with no emotions. Ragna then leaves while everyone is distracted by Old Man. Then as he couldn't see them anymore, someone appears in front of Ragna._

Ragna: What now?

Rachel: I've heard the whole thing. And now everything is quite clear now.

Ragna: Yeah? Well good for you, because I don't.

Rachel: This is beginning to become very complicated.

Ragna: Whoa! Something complicated even for you? What is this? The end of the world?

Rachel: Close, unless we do something about it. And we have the Imperator to worry about as well.

Ragna: Tch...I have no time for this shit.

Rachel: Still trying to coop the fact that your sister is the Imperator all along?

Ragna: "_he leaves" _It's not just that...

_As Ragna mourns for the one who lost her life, so does the Shadow Knights. Meta and Noel decides to go home, while Shadow stays for a bit, hoping there is a sign. A sign of life. But with no luck. As he was on the verge of tears, the girl Shadow spared comes in and touched his shoulder, reminding him that he still have her to protect. He smiled, it was a weak smile, but he stayed positive, just like he always do in his life._

**_A day past...Back at the Shadow Knights lair..._**

_Shadow looks at Lambda's room, and carries the same tarter Lambda picked up. Shadow saw it's innocent behavior, almost like it's still waiting for it's friend. Shadow kneels down, and grits his teeth, trying his hardest to cry. He then hears his fellow knights telling Shadow that they are all in the living room, Shadow called all of them to a meeting. Shadow pulled himself together and gently put the tarter back to his place._

Shadow: Don't worry little buddy. She's in a better place. "_he leaves, he enters the living room with Meta, Noel, and the new girl" _Ok! We got a lot to discuss. 1st of all, we will all participate in our 1st funeral, in honor of Lambda. "_everyone was silent" _But on a lighter note, we have a new member to join in and we will have to think of her new name.

New Girl: Name?

Shadow: Of course! I mean, the name Old Man gave you feels a bit mundane. I mean, calling you Murakumo X is just weird. And X won't do either. So all of us has to think of her new name. Meta?

Meta: Sword Summoner?

Shadow: No, Noel?

Noel: Uh! Um...Charlotte?

Shadow: Cute, but I want it to be cool too.

Noel: Uhh...hm...Oh! Char!

Shadow: No...Hell no. Hey, don't you got any access of names in your head?

New Girl: Very well...accessing dictionary of names given.

Shadow: Wow, that is very convenient. Old Man really is random is he?

New Girl: Searching...suggestion...Maria?

Noel: Maria? That's a nice name.

Shadow: Yeah, but it doesn't scream Shadow Knight.

New Girl: Hm...Suggestion...Masha?

Shadow: Masha...

Noel: I actually liked the name! Is it Russian or something?

Shadow: Well I actually do like the name. It does have a ring to it. So it's decided, your Masha! What do you think?

New Girl: Masha...Masha...I...I like it. Masha...

Shadow: Now we got that covered, anyone got anything else to say?

Noel: Uhh...Why are you looking at me when you say that?

Shadow: You wanted to say something to tell me a couple of times lately. I'm curious on what it is.

Noel: Shadow...uh...just forget it, it's not important.

Shadow: You treated it like it was important. I can tell you are hiding something.

Noel: "_hesitates to talk" _...'sighs' All right. This has been on my mind for a while now. I was thinking of going back to the NOL.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Noel: Listen! It's not because I don't like all of you! I love you guys, you were the best team I've been in! But...I felt like there's something the NOL is hiding, and I may not find out if I stay here.

Shadow: What are you talking about? We can find out ourselves, this is the kind of thing we are specialized in!

Noel: It's not that simple. I feel...I feel as though this is a personal thing I have to do. I don't know why, but something inside tells me that I'll never find those answers if I stay. And what happened to Lambda...I just can't stand seeing you guys gone too. Also I have been worried about Tsubaki and Makoto. It was hard enough to have them to call me a traitor, but after what Tsubaki did to me, I just don't want them to feel bad for hurting me, and I don't want the same way if I did something to them! You can just forget I said all of that. I now realize how stupid this sounds.

Shadow: I think it's justified.

Noel: Huh?

Meta: What do you mean brother?

Shadow: Noel, you seem to have a lot of trouble, and the problems won't go away, unless there's a different approach. I say you should stay in the NOL, just to find out the details, and also to make sure your cool with your old friends.

Noel: Sh-Shadow?

Masha: She will be deemed our enemy.

Shadow: Who says all of the NOL is our enemy? Noel was certainly an NOL member before.

Masha: But...

Shadow: Or did we forget that you were no better a day ago?

Masha: ...no...we didn't...

Shadow: Besides, if Noel can trust Tsubaki and Makoto, who says we can't trust them?

Meta: I agree. But if they dare harm her, all of the kings horses and all of the kings men shall never see their faces again...

Shadow: Ok! You'll pack your things tomorrow. You don't mind staying for the funeral right?

Noel: Of course not! I'll stay for one night. For her...

Shadow: "_touches Noels shoulder" _Don't worry about her. She's here in sprit.

_Noel couldn't hold her tears, so she just hugs __Shadow and cries silently on his chest. He merely patted her head to calm her. The day past and the funeral comes, each of them give a speech of their thoughts on their partner, their friend, their family member. As the night passed on as well, the day came for another departure._

Noel: I really don't have to you know.

Shadow: You seemed really sure for this, it looks like you would regret either decision later on.

Noel: "_looks down" _Your right...

Shadow: Don't feel bad. Even if people say you belong to the NOL, you'll still be a Shadow Knight deep inside.

Noel: "_sniff, rubs off a tear" _Thank you. Thank all of you for everything. I will try my hardest from now on. "_looks at Masha" I really wished that I got to know you Masha, sorry._

Masha: ...Good luck.

Noel: "_she smiled, she turns and leaves, as she walks, she turns and waves to them goodbye"_

Shadow: "_he waves as well, then he notices Meta looking down in sadness" _You feeling alright bro?

Meta: I...wished I would have protected her...

Shadow: Don't worry, she will be fine. Even you know that she's a tough girl. And don't worry, once we take care of those NOL douchebags, she and her friends will be under our protection. Now we'll just have to have faith on her.

_She leaves with her bags and traditional NOL outfit so she won't stand out. She wonders how she will get back though. Won't she be arrested in sight? But then she thought about Makoto and Tsubaki, they can still help her out the best they can. She walks by the rising bright sun, reminding her of a brand new day. Shadow also knew._

Shadow: Well, anyone up for Chinese?

Meta: Huzzah!

Masha: Are you sure we need to eat? We don't get hungry.

Shadow: Oh we'll see about that. Come on Shadow Knights!

_They walk to the city with hope and hunger in their minds. As they enjoy life, because they know they can lose it during battle. That fact makes them not scared, but instead more determined. More poised to continue and see this to the end. They not only have the NOL to deal with, but also Old Man. A lot of challenges come their way, but Shadow and Meta are looking forward to the challenge, as Masha now determined to create a new purpose to her life. But now, they enjoy life, as a family._

Ragna: "_sits on top of the building seeing them eat" _Shadow Knights huh? "_he stands up, and as he turns around leaving, his azure grimore in his right hand starts to glow yellow"_

**_**Shadow Knights-Chapter 5: Revelations** End..._**

**Man! That was looooooooooooong! But I suppose its worth it. Thanks for those who are reading this. I'll really appreciate it if you tell me your opinion on this story. Plus I'm now planning to do other fanfic work. More details is on my profile. But I do like to see your suggestions on what I should write next. Now don't worry, that doesn't mean Blazblue Shadow Knights is over, I plan to continue it. I just need to finish this so I can do other stuff. Consider this a Season Finale kind of thing. I will continue it soon enough if people want me to do so. Also for those who thinks my method of writing is nothing more than just "script directions" Don't worry, I have been rewriting the previous chapters on the Doc Manager, soon enough I'll release it if more people would ask for it. (or if the website finds me out) Anyways, thank you all for reading, and this is only the beginning, I assure you. This is Dynomite, signing out!**

_**Meanwhile somewhere in a white space area...**_

Female Voice: You awake my child?

Lambda: What? Who are you?

Female Voice: I have helped you stay alive for now, but you are unable to return to your friends.

Lambda: Scanners can't dictate where am I...

Female Voice: We are in another world different to the surface world, this is where you will be safe.

Lambda: Why...

Female Voice: Hm?

Lambda: Why am I alive?

Female Voice: Don't say that. You still have a purpose you must fulfill.

Lambda: Purpose?

Female Voice: That's right, you are one with Ragna The Bloodedge now.

Lambda: Rag...na?

Female Voice: He needs you. But once he and you separate, your role will play out.

Lambda: Role?

Female Voice: Yes. You must save him, my beloved from destroying himself. You and my son will be the ones to save him.


End file.
